sentimientos  erróneos
by peste21
Summary: Gran parte de lo que llamamos amor está regido por nuestros egos, pero en un  mundo que qué aún es inestable por la guerra, Naruto tendrá que aprender esta y muchas  más  lecciones de la manera difícil.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no me pertenece

_la estupidez no puede ser curada por el dinero, o a través de la educación, o por la legislación. La estupidez no es un pecado, pero la victima no puede evitar ser estupida._

_anónimo_

Naruto apretó el papel que tenía que tenía entre sus manos con todas sus fuerzas, sencillamente no podía creer lo que leía, Hinata Hyuga había dejado la aldea. Nuevamente, ojeo las palabras en el documento, no lo entendía, ella no era así, todo lo contrario, era de la clase de personas que siempre pensaban en los demás. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, había decidido dejar Konoha, y dejarlo a él.

En ese momento, Tsunade entró en la habitación y miró fijamente a Naruto quien parecía molesto. — ¿qué te pasa? — preguntó.

—Nada, en realidad, acabé de ver esto, abuela Tsunade — dijo levantando la hoja y enseñándosela.

— ohh… si - exclamó la Hokague — llegó un mensaje desde Kumo en el que solicitaron que enviara un representante de la aldea. Ella parecía estar muy interesada en el puesto. Realmente estoy muy feliz de haberla escogido, el Raikage también. Me remitió hace poco una carta en la que me felicitaba por mi decisión, dijo que haber enviado a la misma chica que sus hombres intentaron secuestrar años atrás era un símbolo de confianza hacía su aldea. Definitivamente fue un acierto — dijo muy orgullosa de sí misma.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, tenía que tratarse de una mentira, Hinata no podía estar haciéndole esto después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos

— ¿volverá algún día? — preguntó Naruto reprimiendo su furia.

— pues… en realidad no lo sé, supongo que sí, depende de ella. No entiendo porque estás tan molesto, ni siquiera eran tan cercanos — exclamó Tsunade sintiéndose ofendida ya que el chico no apreciaba sus dotes de líder.

Las palabras de la Quinta golpearon el corazón de Naruto como una bala. Era cierto, a la vista de todos, ellos no eran muy cercanos. Él mismo se había encargado de que fuera así.

— ¿Le dijo sus razones para marcharse de la aldea? — preguntó el rubio.

— bueno… ella solo me comentó que el puesto le parecía interesante , pero, para ser honesta, creo que se marchó para escapar de su familia, Hiashi puede ser un dolor de cabeza. Además, dejar Konoha en alguna misión es una práctica muy utilizada en aquel clan, cómo si todos quisieran escapar de él. —

Naruto sintió nauseas, podría ser cierto, Hinata quería librarse de su asfixiante familia, pero él sabía a la perfección que la chica escapa de su presencia.

— ¿qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes dos? — preguntó la Hokage algo desconfiada.

El chico abrió la boca para responder, pero ella no lo dejó continuar. — no me digas que no pasó nada, no eres un buen mentiroso Naruto. Te exijo una explicación —

Naruto se mordió el labio, en otra época no hubiera dudado en confesarle todo, ya que él no podía desobedecer órdenes directas de sus superiores, y mucho menos de la líder de la aldea. Pero esto era diferente, nadie lo haría hablar, lo que había sucedido era un asunto entre Hinata y él.

—nada, no paso nada abuela — respondió mientras observaba a través del cristal de la oficina de la Hokague- es personal- concluyó.

— personal… ¡JA! — exclamó Tsunade en tono de burla — cuando seas Hokague entenderás que para ser un buen líder hay que conocer todo acerca de tus hombres, incluso lo "personal". Hay quienes piensan que eso no debería afectar a un buen shinobi, pero, yo digo que quien crea aquello es un tonto, y no conoce la verdadera naturaleza humana, no tienes ni la menor idea de las locuras que las personas son capaces de cometer por cosas como esas, así que debo saber qué es lo que te pasa. —

Naruto la miró por unos segundos, y luego volvió a morderse el labio — ella… — trató de decir — yo le prometí no contarle a nadie. —

Tsunade abrió los ojos con una mirada de sorpresa y preocupación reflejada en su rostro — Hay… — suspiró la quinta al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre el espaldar de su silla - algo me dice que no quiero saber que pasó. Sí en verdad le prometiste algo como eso no debes faltar a tu palabra —

Naruto no quería seguir en ese lugar, tan solo ansiaba salir corriendo y hacerlo hasta que sus piernas le dolieran, hasta que hubiera olvidado todo, en especial a Hinata Hyuga. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación Tsunade lo llamó de nuevo.

-Naruto- el muchacho la miró fijamente al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de la Hokague - no hagas nada estúpido-

Por un momento el chico se sintió furioso. ¿A qué se refería la Hokague?, ¿Acaso había pensado que no la seguiría? — Voy a ir a Kumo y hacerla regresar — dijo Naruto en un suspiro.

— no puedo creerlo, no sé qué fue lo que sucedió entre ustedes, pero te prohíbo que intervengas en los asuntos diplomáticos de Konoha — dijo la Hokague alzando el tono de voz.

— ¿acaso no puede enviar a alguien más?, ¿por qué tiene que ser Hinata? — respondió Naruto impacientándose.

— ya te lo explique, ella es… —

— no me repita eso abuela, un símbolo de confianza entre las aldeas, eso ya lo sé —

— Naruto, por favor, si Hinata se fue, es por alguna razón importante, ahora tú debes madurar y aceptarlo —

El muchacho apretó sus puños contra su cuerpo, estaba harto, así que dio el primer paso para salir de esa asfixiante oficina. Tal y como lo había planeado minutos antes, Naruto se dirigió al bosque, en el camino, no podía dejar en las palabras de Tsunade. "Acéptalo" le había dijo, pero no era tan fácil. En realidad, nunca fue fácil para él dejar pasar eventos como ese.

Unos años antes Yiraija le había aconsejado que hiciera lo mismo, que se olvidara de Sasuke, en aquella ocasión el Sannin le advirtió que si quería llegar a ser Hokague y sobrevivir en el mundo shinobi debía ser más inteligente y aprender a superar ese tipo de cosas. Pero él no le hizo caso, siguió adelante con sus metas, terminó con la cuarta guerra shinobi y, lo más importante, sobrevivió para contarlo.

Pero las cosas con Hinata eran diferentes, en general, todo en ella era diferente. Siempre había pensado que era extraña con respecto a las demás mujeres que conocía, demasiado impredecible, no sabía cómo reaccionaría si la iba a buscar, en todo caso no podía ser peor que Sasuke, este último había intentado matarlo.

Finalmente, llegó a su destino. Aún no estaba seguro de porque estaba en aquel lugar, pero algo le decía que ese era el sitio en el que debía estar, donde había sucedido todo.

**[FLASHBACK]**

Naruto caminó por la orilla de aquel rio que rodeaba los campos de entrenamiento, se suponía que debía estar entrenando, pero al ver la suave luz filtrarse por los arboles y escuchar el canto de los pájaros sintió ganas de acostarse en el prado y disfrutar el día.

De pronto, el sonido de los arbustos moverse lo puso sobre alerta. Naruto tomó un kunai y se deslizó hasta el lugar de donde había surgido el ruido.

Sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Hinata Hyuga en compañía de una niña de 12 o 13 años. Naruto la miró fijamente y se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía el mismo color de ojos que Hinata, debía tratarse de una pariente.

— Hanabi… — llamó la mayor mientras la perseguía por el bosque — por favor espera, tienes que entender… —

— No quiero — respondió Hanabi como toda una niña malcriada. Naruto sonrió ligeramente, cada instante que pasaba se sentía más y más curioso.

— Hanabi- chan, vuelve a casa por favor, papá confía en ti, tú tienes que… —

— yo no tengo que hacer nada — gritó la niña de una manera tal que su voz retumbo en el bosque. Después Hanabi dio media vuelta y se dispuso a emprender la huida, pero antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso Hinata se interpuso en su camino a una velocidad sorprendente.

Naruto se sorprendió al ver a la mayor abrazar a Hanabi, mientras que esta trataba de alejarse de su hermana. Finalmente, la niña se rindió y le correspondió el abrazo a Hinata.

— No quiero — murmuró suavemente Hanabi. Hinata acaricio suavemente el cabello de la niña.

— Yo no soy nadie para decirte que hacer, pero, aun eres muy pequeña Hanabi, no quiero que hagas algo de lo que después te arrepientas —

— ¿y tú que harás hermana? — preguntó Hanabi preocupada.

—No te preocupes por mi — dijo Hinata restándole importancia al asunto — estaré bien — la niña se apartó de su hermana mayor cruzándose de brazos.

— no te creo hermana, ¿Cómo ha de ser posible que no te importe ni siquiera un poco? Papá me nombre su heredera, tiene que afectarte — Hinata negó suavemente con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

— yo ya sabía que esto iba a pasar, no es nuevo para mí. En cierta forma, cuando tú asumas el liderazgo del Clan, yo seré libre —

— ¿y yo qué? ¿Qué pasara conmigo? ¿Tendré que pasar el resto de mi vida atada a un puesto que no quiero? — preguntó Hanabi casi desesperada.

—tú debes decidir qué es lo que realmente quieres, nadie más, y hacerlo, esa es tu única alternativa — respondió Hinata tranquilamente, por lo que la niña hizo un mohín.

— lo que quiero es irme de aquí pero tú no me lo permites —

— ¿en serio quieres irte? — Preguntó Hinata con una expresión seria en sus ojos- si así es mírame a los ojos. Hanabi solo la enfrentó sorprendida, pero, ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Ante el silencio de la pequeña, Hinata continuó.

— Hanabi, yo no puedo indicarte el camino que debes seguir, y algo me dice que tú ya sabes lo que quieres — la niña asintió. Aparentemente las palabras de su hermana tenían algún significado para ella.

— yo quiero… — empezó Hanabi- yo quiero que Neji- nisan sea el líder del clan, porqué él se lo merece, en realidad, es el único que quiere el puesto, y también…-

— ¿también? — preguntó Hinata incitándola para que hablara.

— también quiero que le correspondas a Neji, hermana… el está enamorado de ti —

Naruto no esperaba oír aquello, por un momento se sintió extraño, como si alguien le estuviera quitando algo que se había ganado por derecho propio. Probablemente , porque desde hacía unos cuantos años atrás sabía el secreto de Hinata , ella lo quería a él, y, aunque en teoría no le correspondiera, no quería que ese cariño se viera amenazado por otra persona.

Finalmente, Hinata tuvo el valor suficiente para responderle a la niña — Hanabi… yo no puedo… —

— por favor, Hinata piénsalo bien — interrumpió Hanabi - tú y Neji juntos, eso sería perfecto, él podría ser el líder del Clan, y con eso unirían las ramas de la familia. Él tiene la fuerza y el carácter necesarios, mientras que tú tienes ese talento para lograr que la gente te quiera, y te sean fieles. Además, él te quiere mucho — Hinata se mostró visiblemente incómoda por las palabras, pero no respondió en seguida.

— hay… me lo imaginé - exclamó Hanabi algo exasperada — es porque sigues enamorada de él ¿no es verdad? — a Naruto le hubiera gustado ser capaz de fundirse con el suelo, sabía a la perfección que hablaban de él.

— no — se apresuró a responder Hinata — no es eso, Naruto sigue siendo una persona muy especial para mí, pero esa no es la verdadera razón. Tu sencillamente no puedes obligar a una persona a que se enamore de otra, eso no se puede, es imposible —

Naruto se sintió más tranquilo, odiaba admitirlo, ya que en parte toda la situación era solo alimentaba su ego, pero esa era la verdad, no quería que la chica sufriera, pero tampoco quería a otros a su lado. Honestamente, desde que la guerra había terminado se sentía extrañamente feliz cuando estaba junto a ella, buscaba su presencia y la invitaba a sentarse a su lado cada vez que la veía pasar por Ichiraku.

Pese a lo anterior, no podía decir que la "amaba" en todo el sentido de la palabra, realmente no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo debía sentirse aquello. De lo único que estaba seguro era que no quería perder el cariño de Hinata, él mismo que lo volvía loco al verla pasar, el saber que había alguien en este mundo que realmente se fijaba en el alegraba su día a pesar de que hubiera pasado 12 horas seguidas trabajando en la reconstrucción de una aldea devastaba por la guerra.

De pronto, la voz de Hinata lo sacó de su ensimismamiento — por favor Hanabi - chan, ven conmigo a casa, hablaremos con Neji, el nos ayudara — dijo la mayor en un tono suave, casi maternal, mientras que extendía la mano para que su hermana la tomara.

La niña dudo, pero finalmente tomó la mano de Hinata, al tiempo que Naruto las veía partir.

Unos días después de aquella escena, el muchacho se enteró de la noticia: Hanabi era la próxima líder de la familia Hyuga. Naruto sintió ganas de buscar a Hinata, pero no la había encontrado por ninguna parte, probablemente, evitaba salir de su casa, tal vez no quería ver a nadie en un momento como aquel.

Aquella misma tarde, Naruto reunió el valor suficiente para ir a la casa de la chica. Sin embargo, toda la emoción que había sentido en un principio se disipo en cuanto se enfrentó a la imponente puerta del complejo Hyuga. Naruto dio unos pequeños golpes a la pesada entrada de madera, honestamente, no pensaba que nadie abriera, pero fue cuestión de segundos antes de que una empleada apareciera.

— Eh… buenas tardes, este… — balbuceo Naruto. — disculpe, me preguntaba si Hinata se encuentra en casa quisiera hablar con ella —

— ¡Naruto- Kun! — exclamó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. El chico dio media vuelta rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Hinata. —

— Hola Hinata - chan, te estaba buscando — dijo nerviosamente.

— ¿E..En qué podría ayudarte N...Naruto- k…kun? — tartamudeo la chica.

— No quiero tu ayuda — respondió firmemente. De inmediato se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, ya que la mirada de Hinata se entristeció por sus palabras.

— no, no, no quería decir eso, yo… bueno, estoy aquí para invitarte a almorzar, de veras —

— ¿a mí? — preguntó sorprendida.

— Sí, aunque si no quieres ir conmigo lo entenderé- dijo metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos desanimado.

— Claro que quiero ir contigo Naruto-Kun — exclamó la chica. Naruto se emocionó mucho, pero tan rápido como ese sentimiento llegó, se fue al ver la expresión neutra de Neji Hyuga, quien iba acompañado de la hermana menor de Hinata.

— Hola Naruto — saludó Neji en el tono tranquilo que usaba habitualmente. El chico lo miró atentamente, no podía verlo de la misma forma desde que había escuchado la conversación entre Hinata y su hermana.

Era curioso, pero siempre se había preguntado cuál era el problema del Hyuga, él parecía estar constantemente molesto, y lo trataba de una manera casi despectiva a pesar de pertenecer a la misma generación, incluso, en ciertos momentos decisivos se había puesto en su contra sin razón aparente. Pero ahora lo entendía todo, Neji estaba celoso, probablemente sabía que Hinata estaba enamorada de él, tal vez opinaba que era inaudito que alguien tan patético como él pudiera estar junto a la heredera Hyuga, pensó mientras que perdía el control de su temperamento.

— Naruto — llamó Hinata devolviéndolo al mundo real — ¿te encuentras bien? — preguntó preocupada.

— Sí, claro — dijo sonriente — Hola Neji, hola… —

—Hanabi — completo la Hyuga menor.

— Hola Hanabi — Naruto asintió en su dirección tratando de parecer amable, pero la chica le respondió con una expresión hostil.

— ¿nos vamos Hinata? —

— p…por su puesto —

En seguida, la expresión de Neji cambió. Por un momento, Naruto pensó que el chico le partiría la cara, pero en cambio, se dirigió a su prima — Hinata-sama, ya es tarde no creo que… —

— ¿tarde? — intervino Naruto — tan solo es medio día, ¿acaso la hora de dormir en esta casa es a las tres de la tarde? — preguntó a modo de burla.

— No — respondió firmemente Neji — pero si Hiashi-sama descubre que la dejé salir de la casa me meteré en problemas. Hoy tenemos una reunión muy importante, Hinata no puede llegar tarde. —

— No te preocupes Neji-nisan- dijo Hinata — no tardaré — la chica dio unos pasos adelante, y se fue en compañía de Naruto. El chico Kiuby sintió aquello como una victoria personal. Hinata lo había preferido a él, podría parecer inadecuado, pero su autoestima se encontraba por las nubes.

Naruto y Hinata fueron a almorzar a Ichiraku, aunque el muchacho sabía que aquel sitio no era el más adecuado para una cita, aún así, no quería apresurar las cosas, ni darle ideas equivocadas a la pelinegra.

El almuerzo pasó tranquilamente, y como Naruto lo había previsto, aquel lugar no era el más indicado para tener una cita, ya que se encontraron con muchos conocidos, y ni siquiera tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar en privado. Finalmente, el chico sugirió dar un paseo por uno de los tantos bosques que rodeaban la ciudad.

Al principio solo caminaron en silencio durante algunos minutos, hasta que Naruto tomó la iniciativa. — y… ¿qué hay de nuevo? — preguntó sintiéndose como un estúpido.

—N…no mucho, g…gracias por preguntar — respondió amablemente la chica mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Nuevamente, un incómodo silencio se impuso entre los dos, pero esta vez, fue Hinata la que se atrevió a romperlo — ¿cómo están Sakura-san y Uchiha-san — Naruto no pudo evitar entristecerse un poco por aquella pregunta.

— pues… supongo que bien, últimamente no hemos hablado mucho, he tenido demasiadas misiones con otros equipos, no me queda tiempo libre — el muchacho sabía que eso era una gran mentira, en realidad, él no quería pasar tiempo con sus dos compañeros de equipo, el solo verlos lo hacía sentir como un idiota, ya que desde el principio sabía que Sakura estaba enamorada del Uchiha , pero aún así, había mantenido la ridícula esperanza de que ella lo querría si traía de regreso a Sasuke.

Pero eso no había pasado, Hinata tenía razón, no se puede cambiar los sentimientos de las personas con solo desearlo, se necesita algo más.

— ah, ya veo — dijo Hinata asintiendo — yo tampoco he hablado mucho con ellos, también estoy ocupada con mis misiones, y… bueno, yo no he salido de mi casa últimamente —

— sí, ya lo había notado, te estube buscando, quería saber cómo estabas — Hinata se sonrojo ligeramente y bajó la cabeza.

— esto… bueno… yo…. — balbuceo- supongo q…que te refieres a todo el asunto del liderazgo del clan, estoy bien, ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero, aún así, no quería ver la mirada de los aldeanos —

— ¿a qué te refieres? — preguntó Naruto confundido.

— la verdad es que hay ocasiones en que siento que la gente me mira con lástima, no me gusta, me hacen sentir como si fuera menos, sé que no soy tan hábil como Hanabi, ni tan fuerte como Neji. Pero también sé que tengo cosas buenas, y al ver que la gente sólo siente pena por "la pobre y rechazada niña Hyuga" me hacen dudar, cómo si no valiera nada —

— te comprendo — dijo Naruto sintiendo cada palabra — ¿qué planeas hacer ahora? —

— lo mismo, atender misiones, entrenar y compartir con mis compañeros de equipo. Llevo una buena vida, no tengo intención de cambiarla —

— aún así, tu familia parece demasiado sería ¿no te aburres de ellos? Todos son tan rígidos, parece que se hubieran comido una escoba — en aquel momento el chico se percató de lo que estaba diciendo —No, no, no, lo siento, no quise decir eso- se apresuró a corregir Naruto al ver que ella abría los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

— je, je,je — sonrió Hinata — es cierto, son algo rígidos, pero aun así los quiero, aunque a veces exigen mucho, más de lo que me encuentro interesada en dar. Lo que más me molestan es que me pidan que odie o sienta simpatía por alguien sin siquiera una explicación — Naruto pensó por algunos segundos el significado de aquellas palabras, y en ese momento, le pareció haberlo comprendido todo.

—Por eso te enamoraste de mí — dijo casi para sí mismo. Hinata enrojeció como nunca, por un momento el chico estuvo seguro de que perdería el conocimiento, pero, de alguna forma, permaneció en pie.

— yo… bueno… sí, la verdad es que sí, papá, Ko, muchas otras personas me ordenaron alejarme de ti, me advirtieron que solo me traerías problemas, pero tus acciones me decían lo contrario, siempre te esforzabas y ayudabas a los demás sin esperar nada a cambio. Yo no podía despreciarte, no tenía razones para hacerlo, y aún así, papá esperaba que siguiera ciegamente todo lo que me mandara , eso no está bien —

Naruto sonrió y se frotó la nuca confundido — Vaya… Hinata no sabías que pensaras eso de mí —

— claro que sí, es lo mismo que me pasa con Neji-nisan, todos suponen que debemos tener una relación de amo y sirviente, pero eso no está bien — Naruto se sintió algo incómodo al oír que ella traía a la conversación el nombre de su primo.

— sí… ¿realmente quieres mucho a Neji, verdad? —

—pues sí, él es mi amigo, al igual que Shino y Kiba, hemos pasado por mucho, ¿cómo no habría de quererlos? —

— sí, claro — contesto el chico nervioso.

Naruto guardó silencio por un rato más, pero ya no era incómodo como el anterior, está vez experimento una especie de paz. Mientras caminaban, recordó ligeramente aquel episodio durante la guerra en el que la había salvado, se sintió muy bien por haberlo hecho, posiblemente así debía sentirse Sasuke cada vez que alguna chica lo perseguía (aunque no lo demostrara) como si fuera lo máximo, con el autoestima entre las nubes.

El muchacho no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero al ver que estaba anocheciendo, Hinata se asustó — ¡Oh no! — exclamó asustada — que tarde es, tengo que volver a casa, voy a meter a Neji en problemas — dijo dándose media vuelta.

La Hyuga emprendió por el camino de regreso, pero antes de irse se volvió hacia el chico, como si se le hubiese olvidado algo — adiós Naruto fue una tarde muy linda — dijo con una amable sonrisa. Naruto no entendió bien porque, pero se acercó rápidamente hacia ella, y le dio un beso en los labios. Sin embargo, Hinata no tuvo tiempo de responder por la velocidad en la que todo había ocurrido.

Luego de aquel encuentro, pasaron un par de meses antes de que algo nuevo sucediera en la vida de Naruto. Su rutina consistía en ir de misión en misión, encontrarse con sus amigos y salir ocasionalmente con Hinata, por quien estaba comenzando a desarrollar un afecto insospechado.

Aún así, seguía pensando que la Hyuga era una persona demasiado extraña para su gusto, esto se reflejaba en varios de sus comportamientos. Por ejemplo: ella no se impresionaba por las cosas por las que otras chicas se derretirían. Además, parecía que sentía un especial aprecio por aquellas personas algo incomprendidas, como Shino, a quien defendía con gran entusiasmo.

En una oportunidad, Naruto le había señalado aquellas características a la chica, en un principio pensó que ella lo golpearía, o le gritaría que dejara de ser desconsiderado, Pero, sucedió todo lo contrario. Hinata le dirigió una dulce sonrisa y le habló con la mayor suavidad.

— Naruto-kun, todas las personas tienen algo bueno, puede que suene tonto, pero así lo creo. No puedes creer que conoces a una persona sólo por la forma en cómo se ve, o lo que pretende ser ante los demás, al final de cuentas las acciones son lo que cuentan, por eso fue que siempre me gustaste —

— je, je, pero si todos dicen que soy un tonto — murmuró Naruto.

— solo si tú lo crees —

El chico no sabía que pensar sobre aquello, en pocas palabras Hinata le había dicho que no importaba lo que los otros pensaran de él. Aquello sonaba lindo, pero su realidad era muy diferente. Irónicamente, aquel día, después de hacer una corta visita a Sakura y Sasuke, Naruto se había sentido especialmente deprimido, pensando que tal vez si su apariencia hubiera sido otra, o si su comportamiento fuera diferente, entonces, tal vez, Sakura lo habría amado a él.

Para ser honesto, aquellas palabras no lo hacían sentir mejor, no entendía que le veía a todos los "fenómenos" del pueblo, sonaba como si él fuera el premio de consolación, puede que la Hyuga pensara que no había nada malo con él, que no tenía que cambiar su forma de ser, pero aún así, no era suficiente. Sakura estaba con Sasuke, y él estaba ahí con Hinata, quien era una chica demasiado extraña para su gusto.

Una semana después de aquella conversación, Naruto se dirigió a la antigua villa Uchiha, la que se encontraba en reconstrucción para convertirse en una casa completamente nueva. El rubio se aproximo emocionado, quería saber cómo iban las cosas para su amigo.

Sin embargo, justo en el momento en el que se dirigía al portal principal, Naruto vio una escena que lo petrificó. Sakura salía de la casa de Sasuke, y antes de irse le dio un beso en los labios a Sasuke.

El chico nunca había visto a su amigo responder a una manifestación de afecto de aquella manera. Rápidamente, se escondió detrás de una esquina para que la pareja no lo viera. Por un momento pensó que comenzaría a hiperventilar, porque no era justo todo lo que estaba pasando, el se había esforzado, trabajado duro y cumplido todas sus promesas, pero no era suficiente, nunca era suficiente, probablemente Neji tenía razón, era su destino ser un perdedor.

Luego de unas cuantas horas de rondar por los bosques de Konoha , Naruto decidió almorzar en Ichiraku, estaba cansado de estar solo, necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre temas triviales que le hicieran olvidar la imagen de Sakura y Sasuke. Justo cuando se encontraba dispuesto a dar el primer bocado vio pasar a Hinata, ella era la respuesta a todos sus problemas, tenerla cerca era como tener una dosis instantánea de autoestima. Así que sin dudarlo la llamó y la invitó a comer junto a él.

— Hola Hinata, ¿quieres sentarte junto a mí?, ven conmigo, yo invito — gritó el rubio. La mesera le dirigió una sonrisa algo pícara al chico y le susurro un leve "_suerte". _Naruto sabía a qué se refería, pero prefirió ignorarla.

Hinata se sentó junto a él, y almorzaron como siempre solían hacerlo, después, dieron un paseo, lo rutinario, nada fuera de lo común. Pero aquel día los dos perdieron la noción del tiempo.

— ¡hay, no! — dijo Hinata al caer en cuenta de la hora — Neji- nisan se pondrá muy molesto conmigo, le prometí que no me demoraría, íbamos a ir con mi hermana al teatro, de seguro me estarán esperando, adiós Naruto — dijo la chica emprendiendo la huida.

Sin embargo, justo antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, Naruto la tomó de la mano — espera Hinata no te vayas, yo se que tu primo y tu hermana entenderán — dijo el chico, casi en tono de súplica.

— no Naruto, no puedo, yo se lo prometí a Hanabi y a Neji, no puedo faltar a mi palabra — él realmente quería hallar una forma de detenerla, pero no podía pensar en nada.

De alguna forma, siempre había relacionado a Neji y a Sasuke, probablemente, porque, encontraba leves parecidos entre los dos. Para empezar, ambos eran herederos de un antiguo legado ninja, cargaban a cuestas un pasado algo trágico que había marcado su vida, pero lo más importante, compartían ese talento innato de impactar con su presencia, no necesitaban entrenar en lo absoluto, y sin siquiera pedirlo, contaban con la confianza y admiración de todos aquellos que los rodeaban.

Por el contrario, parecía que el destino quería que Naruto siempre llevara las de perder, odiado y repudiado durante la infancia, e ignorado en la adultez, su esfuerzo nunca parecía ser suficiente. Por todo esto, él no podía perder a Hinata frente a alguien como Neji, se negaba a hacerlo, ella la única persona que lo había aceptado como era, puede que no la amara, pero no iba a negar que sentía un enorme cariño por ella.

— vamos Hinata, no te vayas, de seguro que lo olvidaron, vamos, quédate conmigo — Naruto sabía que tenía la influencia suficiente como para convencerla de faltar a un compromiso con su familia, así que no dudo en hacer ejercicio de aquel poder.

— Naruto yo… — suspiró la Hyuga.

— Ven — dijo el chico mientras la acercaba a él. Naruto abrazó a Hinata contra su pecho, y se sorprendió al sentir que la chica expelía más y más calor, por un momento pensó que se desmayaría en sus brazos, pero ella seguía consciente y mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos claros.

La noche había caído rápidamente, y todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, a excepción de la leve luz de la luna que se reflejaba en el pequeño lago que tenían en frente. Naruto la tomó de la mano acorralándola frente a un árbol.

— Hinata… — suspiró Naruto mientras pasaba acariciaba suavemente su cuello. Lentamente, deslizó la mano hacía la cremallera de su chaqueta mientras que las diminutas manos de Hinata apretaban fuertemente la ropa del chico, estaba temblorosa, probablemente se encontraría muerta del miedo.

— tranquila, no hay problema, te prometo que no te voy a hacer daño Hinata, solo quiero que te relajes — con estas palabas ella dejó de temblar ligeramente. Casi inconscientemente, Naruto quitó la chaqueta de Hinata. Tenía que admitirlo, ella era hermosa, probablemente, incluso más que Sakura.

Por un momento Naruto sintió ganas de golpearse a sí mismo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? Se suponía que estaba con Hinata.

— ¿te sientes bien Naruto? — preguntó Hinata inocentemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

—No es nada — Naruto deslizó a la chica hasta el suelo, y lentamente se ubico sobre ella tratando de no lastimarla con su peso. Ahora sí que se sentía excitado, tenía el control de la situación y no lo desaprovecharía. Lentamente removió su propia chaqueta y la camiseta que usaba debajo de ella.

Nunca había visto a Hinata tan sonrojada como en aquella ocasión. Así que con sumo cuidado pego su pecho al de ella y comenzó a explorar con su mano debajo de la camisa de red que ella solía usar. Por un momento, Naruto cerró los ojos mientras se perdía en el arco de su cuello. Sin duda nadie creería que el gran Jinchuriki del zorro de las nueve colas estaba a punto de enloquecer por la hermosa y tímida heredera Hyuga.

Por un momento mientras se perdía en aquel aroma, no pudo evitar pensar en Neji, y regodearse en su victoria, finalmente lo había hecho, ganó frente a uno de los "genios" de la aldea. Con la emoción producida por este pensamiento tuvo el valor para retirar la completamente la camisa de Hinata. Y con el mismo golpe de adrenalina bajó la cremallera de su pantalón.

Mientras tanto, podía sentir las suaves y frescas manos de la chica bajar por su espalda, y con algo de miedo a ser rechazado bajo su mano y delineó con el dedo el borde de la ropa interior de Hinata. Sólo fue un roce, pero fue lo suficiente para que ella susurrara su nombre en su oreja — _Naruto…_ —

La respiración del chico se detuvo al oír su nombre salir de aquellos labios, de semejante manera. Lentamente se ubico sobre ella, Pero lo que vio, lo regreso de inmediato al mundo real. Naruto había visto esa mirada, pero nadie se la había dedicado a él, era la misma que Sakura le dirigía a Sasuke.

— _esto no está bien…_ — pensó Naruto al percibirla de aquella manera.

— ¿N…Naruto? — tartamudeo Hinata al sentir que él no se movía.

— l…lo siento, no puedo, esto no está bien Hinata, yo… — balbuceo el chico mientras se levantaba frenéticamente y se ponía la camiseta.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Hinata cubriéndose con sus brazos. Al verla tan asustada y sorprendida Naruto la tomó por los hombros.

— escúchame Hinata, no puedo, de veras que no puedo. Eres una persona maravillosa pero realmente no siento nada por ti, al menos, no de la manera en la que tú me quieres — para su sorpresa, la chica no dijo nada, tan solo se soltó de su agarre y comenzó a buscar su ropa.

— ¿Hinata? — Preguntó Naruto preocupado al ver que ella no reaccionaba — ¿estás molesta? — la Hyuga lo miró directamente a los ojos de una manera tan fría que lo hizo palidecer.

— un poco, debiste habérmelo dicho antes de que pasara todo esto, antes de que incumpliera la cita que tenía con mi hermana y mi primo. Pero… no entiendo, ¿por qué me invitaste todos estos días? ¿Por qué me detuviste? — pregunto aún en ese tono amable y suave que le ponía los nervios de punta. Hubiera preferido que lo golpeara, que le gritara, incluso que llorara, pero no estaba preparado para esto.

— ¿y bien? — preguntó nuevamente Hinata.

— yo… bueno… yo… — Naruto no sabía que decirle, así que tomó una bocanada de aire y decidió contarle toda la verdad — la verdad es que tú me haces sentir bien conmigo mismo Hinata. Tiempo atrás, escuche que conversabas con tu hermana y ella dijo que… — murmuró el Jinchuriki en un tono casi inaudible.

— que… bueno, la verdad es que yo no quería pensar que tú te habías fijado en alguien más, la verdad, quería que me siguieras queriendo a mi —

— Así que todo fue una cuestión de ego — concluyó la chica con la voz suave y amable que la caracterizaba.

— no, eso no es cierto, sinceramente creo que eres una persona agradable y… — pero Hinata no lo dejó terminar la frase.

— fue una cuestión de ego Naruto, pero no te preocupes, casi todo en las relaciones de pareja es de esa manera — Hinata dio media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, él la tomo de la mano.

— por favor, no te vayas, realmente no era mi intención lastimarte, sé que aún no siento nada por ti, pero si pasamos un tiempo juntos todo podría resultar, yo no quería rechazarte porque… — Hinata soltó su mando de la de Naruto y la apretó firmemente contra su pecho-

— porque me tenias lastima… — aquella frase paralizó al chico, al recordar lo que ella le había dicho en su primera cita — Naruto, yo no creo que pueda continuar —

— no digas eso —

— lo siento pero creo que… creo que realmente no me quiero conformar, tampoco creo que puedas cambiar lo que sientes por alguien tan fácilmente. Además, sé que merezco un poco más que eso, por favor entiéndeme - dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla - Naruto se quedó petrificado por la reacción de Hinata, aún seguía esperando los golpes, las recriminaciones, o algo que le diera a entender que a ella le importaba lo que estaba pasando.

Aunque, probablemente, esa era su forma de hacerle entender que la había herido como nadie lo había hecho en su vida — Hinata, por favor, no me deseches de esa manera, piénsalo mejor —

— no Naruto… — dijo dándose la vuelta.

— por favor, piénsalo mejor, mañana me voy de misión, volveré en un par de semanas, y si tu quieres podríamos volverlo a intentar — el chico tomo su mano y la miró a los ojos — por lo menos dime que lo vas a pensar —

— lo voy a pensar… —

**[FIN DE FLASHBACK]**

Naruto lanzó una pequeña piedra al lago. Al parecer Hinata lo había pensado, pero el resultó ser el perdedor de aquella historia. Ahora no solo había perdido el amor que alguna vez hubiera podido tener por él, con ella también se fue su amistad y su compañía, la única que le era soportable desde la finalización de la guerra.

Por su puesto, contaba con Kakashi e Iruka, pero le gustase o no, seguían siendo sus maestros, la diferencia de edad no le permitía tener una relación completamente informal con ellos. Por otro lado, Sakura y Sasuke eran otra historia, desde que estaban juntos, Naruto trataba de mantenerlos lo más lejos posible de su vida.

Hinata le había dicho que albergar esa clase de sentimientos no era bueno, que tenía que aprender a seguir adelante, porque, a fin de cuentas, Sakura y Sasuke no estaban "confabulados" para herirlo deliberadamente. Aún así, Naruto se sentía traicionado, el hizo todo lo que debía, y a pesar de todo, le vieron la cara de idiota como siempre sucedía. Puede que la Hyuga no fuere rencorosa, pero él estaba descubriendo ese terrible sentimiento que lo llevaba cada día a ver en sus compañeros de equipo un par de enemigos.

Naruto tomó otra roca y la lanzó de nuevo al lago. Tsunade tenía la razón, la naturaleza humana era demasiado ilógica y complicada, se dejaba llevar por impulsos sin sentido, a pesar de que conocía el camino correcto. Esta caótica circunstancia era la que lo había llevado hasta el punto en el que se encontraba. Tristemente, en su caso, todo había comenzado con esos sentimientos erróneos que le llevaron a tomar decisiones erróneas que ahora pagaba con creces.

* * *

><p>Hola gente aquí estoy trayéndoles otro fic. Para ser honesta no estoy tan contenta como siempre, esta historia la estaba escribiendo para un fórum en el que me registré recientemente, pero justo en el momento en el que puse el último punto final me dio por leer algo que se llamaba "reglamento" (mi#$$%a _).<p>

Yo no lo podía creer, dos reglas rotas en un solo fic, numero 1, no lemmons, número 2 no "incesto" (algunos consideran Neji-Hinata incesto, yo no, yo solo pienso que es un crack pairing, en mi familia hay demasiados primos que se han casado con otros primos como para considerarlo incesto, además, eso es cuestión cultural). En fin… me parece que subir un nuevo fic a esa pagina va a ser más difícil que presentar una demanda, así que le daré una semana o dos y volveré a intentarlo (en cuanto haya actualizado los otros fics de ).


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece esto solo tiene la intención de divertiros un poco.

RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS

Hola a todos en primera, un saludo para **hinauzu01**, **Rocio Hyuga** y para **Gothic- hinata** muchas gracias por haberme incluido en sus categorías y por el comentario, realmente espero no decepcionarlas con este cap. Otro saludo para **hinata-sama 198**, solo puedo decirte que me encantó tu comentario, y para serte honesta me inspiraste un párrafo del fic. Otro saludo a **Alabdiel**, gracias por el comentario, jejeje ohhh por favor, todas las mujeres hablamos de esa manera de vez en cuando, aprendimos esa técnica de chantaje moral de nuestras mamás, y se pasa de generación en generación para aterrorizar a los hijos, novios, etc.

Otro saludo a **Tsukimine12** te agradezco el comentario, y muuuuucho el trabajo que hiciste con mi fic, pienso publicar todos los caps corregidos cuando termine el sexto, al cual le queda muy poquito. Otro saludo a mi nee- chan **aniyasha**, mmmmmm… me demore T_T lo siento, pero yo se que quiero de regalo, capitulo nuevo de amo y señor Y la luna y el kyubi, aunque creo que es mucho pedir T_T, pero podría pasar….¿verdad?.Finalmente, a **Diana carolina**, solo puedo decir wuuuuau, me entendiste TODO lo que quería poner en el cap, incluso, había una frase en tu comentario que yo iba a poner en el cap. Pero en la versión final me decidí a borrarlo, jejeje realmente estas odiando a Naruto, puesss… yo también ¬¬… tendré que hacerlo sufrir.

_Naruto dio un paso internándose en aquel brumoso bosque, se sentía confundido, no sabía que hacía en aquel lugar tan temprano en la mañana. Últimamente, frecuentaba aquel lago más de lo que debiera, pero no importaba, en realidad, nada importaba, solo quería seguir caminando sin detenerse._

_De pronto, distinguió una sombra entre la neblina, al parecer, quien quiera que fuese estaba recostado en un árbol. El rubio entornó los ojos y fijó su mirada en la persona. Por un momento, no avanzó más, pero, al identificar una figura femenina decidió acercarse a ella lentamente. _

— _Hinata _—_ suspiró el chico al llegar junto a la Hyuga, quien se hallaba recostada en el tronco, con sus manos entrelazadas en su espalda y mirando en su dirección con una sonrisa._

— _Hola Naruto-kun _—_ respondió amablemente la chica. Naruto la miro fijamente y se dio cuenta de que llevaba un vestido blanco de manga corta._

— _Hinata- chan ¿Qué haces vestida así?, debes estar muerta de frio, toma_—_ dijo retirándose su chaqueta y poniéndola sobre sus hombros._

— _Gracias _—_ agradeció Hinata mientras apretaba la pieza de ropa a su cuerpo._

— _No pensaba encontrarte aquí_—_ dijo Naruto _—_ pensé que me odiabas._

— _Claro que no_—_ susurro la chica mientras acariciaba suavemente su mejilla, como la última vez que la había visto. Lentamente y, con la delicadeza que la caracterizaba, Hinata se empino para alcanzar sus labios y lo besó._

_Naruto no dudo en corresponderle el beso, lo volvía loco volver a tenerla tan cerca de él, sencillamente, era algo a lo que no podía negarse._

— _Hinata… _—_ suspiró nuevamente sin romper completamente el beso _—_ realmente, tenía tanto miedo de que no quisieras volver a verme _—_ susurro mientras acariciaba la base del cuello de la chica. Naruto no pudo evitar perderse en aquellos labios nuevamente, eran tan suaves, toda su piel era así, fresca, deseable. _

— _lo que pasó no importa Naruto, te amo, ¿lo recuerdas?_ — _ murmuró la chica con una dulce sonrisa mientras pegaba su frente a la del rubio. Naruto rodeo su cintura con sus brazos pegándola a su cuerpo, sentía que el corazón le estallaría por sus palabras, aún así, él no había sido capaz de contestarle nada, tan solo la besó, como si con esto, pudiera hundirse en el mundo de fantasía que su mente había construido en cada minuto que tenía libre desde que ella se fue de Konoha._

_Naruto pasó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica haciendo que la chaqueta que él mismo le había dado minutos antes se callera al piso._

_El chico acarició los brazos de Hinata hasta que entrelazó sus manos con las suyas. Sin ningún aviso, ella se sentó suavemente en el suelo, sin dejar de mirarlo con sus ojos claros, tenía que reconocerlo, era una criatura maravillosa, con un aire casi mágico, al igual que toda la situación._

_Naruto apretó fuertemente las manos de Hinata y tomo asiento a su lado. Y, en un golpe de adrenalina, se ubico justo sobre ella. El chico aprovecho esta situación para acariciarla; pero decidió alejarse, quería ver su mirada nuevamente, la mirada llena de amor que le había dirigido la última noche en que se habían visto._

_Lentamente se colocó frente a ella, y allí la encontró, viéndolo con sus ojos claros mientras que su cabello caía en el prado debajo de ellos. _—_ Hinata… _—_ suspiró lleno de deseo._

El despertador de Naruto había sondado a toda su potencia aquella mañana, pero el solo se había limitado a apagarlo. Nuevamente, todo había sido un sueño, tan solo un sueño, quería dejarlos de lado, pero volvían a él, una y otra vez, se habían vuelto una parte muy fuerte de su subconsciente.

Naruto sabía que no era sano torturarse de aquella manera, pero en los minutos siguientes se concentró en revivir cuadro por cuadro la escena del bosque. Quería estar de nuevo con Hinata, y a menudo se imaginaba que ella estaba junto a él, en su cama, con su cálido cuerpo apretado al de él; sus labios jugando y bailando a su ritmo; su aroma mezclándose con la suya; mientras que el repasaba los lugares de su anatomía que había dejado olvidados aquella noche, pero, sobre todo, quería volverla escuchar pronunciar su nombre como lo había hecho.

— Naruto…— dijo la voz de la chica en su cabeza, mientras que Naruto temblaba por el recuerdo. De pronto, el sonido del timbre interrumpió sus sueños. El muchacho se levantó y se miró atentamente. Definitivamente, no podía abrir la puerta en aquellas circunstancias.

— ya voy, un momento— Naruto corrió al baño, metió la nuca bajo el grifo del agua fría y volvió a examinarse, al parecer, ahora todo estaba bajo control. Después corrió rápidamente hacía la entrada para encontrarse cara a cara con la fría expresión de Neji Hyuga.

— Buenos días Naruto ¿puedo pasar? — dijo el chico con su voz profunda. Naruto esperaba lo peor, esperaba que lo golpeara o que lo agrediera de alguna manera.

— Claro…— dijo Naruto algo sorprendido — pasa — concluyó enseñándole el camino. Neji entró e inspecciono todo atentamente con una mirada de asco, analizando el desorden en su apartamento.

— ¿Cómo puedes vivir así? — murmuró Neji por lo bajo. De pronto, se volteó y lo enfrentó con su mirada gélida — eso no importa, necesito hablar contigo— esas palabras hicieron palidecer a Naruto, probablemente, el Hyuga le pasaría la cuenta de cobro por lo que había sucedido con Hinata.

— Naruto…— dijo Neji algo nervioso mientras que el muchacho contenía el aliento — yo necesito tu ayuda — soltó rápidamente, al tiempo que el rubio sentía que su respiración se normalizaba.

— claro, por favor siéntate— dijo el chico Kiuby mientras quitaba algo de desorden de su mesa- vuelvo en un segundo- concluyó.

Naruto fue a hacer té mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas que sus nervios no lo delataran, así que con mucha lentitud sirvió la bebida en los pocillos, como si se tratara de una especie de ceremonia.

— Naruto…— empezó el Hyuga — sé que no he sido la persona más amable del mundo, pero he venido aquí para solicitar tu ayuda en un asunto de suma importancia para nuestra familia— dijo solemnemente el muchacho mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

— como sabrás, Hinata-sama se fue a la aldea escondida entre las nubes— continuó. En ese momento, Naruto vio con sorpresa como el chico apretaba fuertemente la tela de su pantalón, como si le doliera recordar lo sucedido— desde entonces, las cosas no andan bien en la casa principal, Hanabi-sama la necesita. Hinata siempre ha sido una especie de figura materna para la niña, y creo que sin su guía no podrá afrontar el peso de ser la nueva heredera del Clan. Hiashi –sama tampoco se encuentra bien, él está seguro de que Hinata se fue por su culpa, él no es una persona muy expresiva, pero yo puedo ver su dolor, no come igual y entrena muy poco, incluso, está mañana me dijo que no pensaba que su hija fuera adecuada para liderar a nuestra familia, pero, él no quería que se fuera de una forma tan abrupta. Sabía que algún día Hinata pasaría por esto, pero, no pensé que tuviera la fuerza para tomar una decisión de ese tipo.

Ahora era Naruto el que se sentía herido por el recuerdo. No se había imaginado que la ausencia de la chica produciría tantos efectos en el interior de su familia, después de todo, nunca había parecido que tuviera una relación muy cercana con su padre — no sé en qué podría ayudarte— dijo el muchacho.

— Necesito que vengas conmigo a Kumokagure, que me ayudes a convencerla de volver— dijo Neji rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué yo? —

— porque estoy seguro de que tu eres el único que puede razonar con ella— afirmó el muchacho mientras que su expresión se suavizaba — por favor Naruto— dijo inclinando su cabeza— la familia la necesita, el Clan, y yo la necesito de vuelta, yo sé que ella estará feliz de que tú la vayas a buscar.

Naruto sintió algo atorado en su pecho, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Hinata no le había contado nada. Además, a pesar de estar enamorado de su prima, Neji prefería que fuera feliz con la persona a la que ella quería, no importaba lo mucho que le doliere. No pudo evitar algo de nauseas, simplemente no podía hacerlo, no podía enfrentarla tan pronto.

— No puedo — dijo tajantemente Naruto.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Neji tratando de disimular su molestia.

— yo no puedo dejar la aldea en estos momentos, la abuela Tsunade me pidió que me mantuviera al tanto de una misión que planea darme en las próximas semanas— dijo tratando de parecer despreocupado mientras se frotaba suavemente una de sus mejillas.

— ¡oh! — Exclamó el Hyuga sorprendido— lamento haberte quitado tu tiempo, hasta luego— dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, sin dejar que su estoica expresión dejara su rostro. Rápidamente, el chico se dirigió a la entrada sin volver a dirigirle mirada alguna.

Naruto se sintió muy mal, casi con nauseas, no quería darle esa respuesta, pero tampoco quería acompañarlo a buscar a Hinata. Era curioso, pero al principio había tomado la firme decisión de ir por ella, sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo, su seguridad se fue, aún era muy pronto y no se sentía preparado. Él podría ser un estúpido, pero nunca un cobarde, no obstante, ese asunto no era como lo de Sasuke, aquella vez, cuando su amigo había tomado la determinación de marcharse de la aldea no había sido su culpa, en cambio, esta vez lo era, y si quería tener a Hinata de regreso debía hallar una forma de enfrentarla.

Ahora bien, ¿Y si Hinata realmente no quería verlo? Era extraño, pero se había tomado tanto tiempo pensando en ella que ya era casi una costumbre, irónicamente, muchas de las veces en las que lo hacía no se concentraba solamente en el remordimiento, también pensaba en la soledad en la que vivía al no contar con su presencia, extrañaba sus almuerzos juntos, pasear con ella hasta el anochecer y tener alguien con quien hablar. Era un vacío extraño, no se sentía así con sus otros amigos, solo con ella.

Naruto se levanto con dificultad y caminó hasta la ventana en donde vio a Neji salir del edificio. Era obvio que él Hyuga se hallaba decaído, por un momento, experimento un gran pesar, pero no por la partida de Hinata, sino por su familia, ¿acaso ella sabría que tocaba las vidas de todos aquellos a quienes conocía? Probablemente no, la chica tenía una autoestima muy baja, y ese era uno de los aspectos que más le molestaba de ella. En ese momento sintió ganas de hacer algo.

Ir por ella y tratar que lo perdonara enseguida no era una opción, probablemente nunca lo haría, incluso, él mismo había cambiado completamente con Sakura después que ella le hiciera algo parecido. Pero, tal vez, si podría conseguir que ella volviera, después de todo, su familia la necesitaba. Naruto levantó levemente la cabeza y vio su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana, ahora entendía que no se había desempeñado igual en su vida personal como lo hacía en el mundo ninja; lo mínimo que le debía a Hinata era un poco de felicidad, así que seguiría el consejo que ella le había dado y dejaría de lado la tristeza y el egoísmo que lo habían impulsado en los últimos meses , probablemente, si hacía las cosas bien esta vez, todo saldría mejor por sí solo.

Al darse cuenta de que Neji se alejaba cada vez más del edificio, el chico decidió saltar desde su ventana a los tejados continuos, debía parecer un estúpido, pero no le importó.

— Neji— grito con todas sus fuerzas. El nombrado y unos cuantos transeúntes desprevenidos voltearon en su dirección— espera, necesito hablar contigo— concluyo el rubio con una sonrisa en su cara.

Un nuevo día empezaba en la aldea escondida entre las nubes, y el despertador de Hinata Hyuga sonaba sin parar. Pero a ella no le importó, tan solo estiró la mano y lo apagó de golpe, la verdad es que llevaba varias horas despierta, no podía dejar de pensar en su papá, en Neji y, sobre todo, en Hanabi, ya que su hermana era una niña fuerte, pero, seguía siendo precisamente eso, una niña, y una muy solitaria.

Sin embargo, una persona indeseada se colaba en sus pensamientos con cierta regularidad, ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde que había dejado Konoha, pero aún así, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Probablemente él ya se habría percatado de su ausencia, aunque dudaba que en realidad le importara.

Lentamente, Hinata se levantó de su cama y caminó hasta la ventana, la abrió y dejo que la brisa matutina golpeara su larga pijama blanca; después, se sentó en una silla a ver el firmamento y nuevamente pensó en todos aquellos a los que había dejado atrás, pero en especial en _"el"_, tenía que sacarlo de su sistema, y para lograrlo, no había nada mejor que recordar lo humillada que se había sentido aquel día.

FLASHBACK

Hinata llegó al complejo Hyuga en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Sigilosamente, abrió la pesada puerta y, una vez adentro, dejó que las lágrimas que habían luchado por salir se abrieran paso a través de su rostro. La chica recostó su frente en la superficie de madera hasta que una voz la alertó.

— Buenas noches Hinata- sama — dijo Neji en un tono casi despectivo, se notaba que estaba molesto. La Hyuga enjuago rápidamente sus ojos y lo confrontó con una sonrisa fingida.

— buenas noches Neji-niisan. Lamento no haber llegado a tiempo, pero, espero que Hanabi y tú se hallan divertido en el teatro— dijo amablemente la chica. Neji miró por encima de su hombro y frunció el seño ante las palabras de Hinata.

— No fuimos, no había caso si usted no nos acompañaba— respondió evidentemente molesto.

— ¡oh! — exclamó Hinata apenada mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—pero…— dijo Neji rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre los dos— ¿porqué llegó tan tarde? ¿Dónde estaba? — preguntó el chico forzadamente.

—yo….este…yo…— balbuceo la chica. Al ver que su prima no podía responderle, Neji la miró fijamente.

— ¿pero, que le pasó? — preguntó alarmado al ver el estado en que se encontraba Hinata. Ella se examinó con detenimiento y se dio cuenta de que su ropa estaba mal puesta, su cabello revuelto y que sus ojos debían estar rojos por el llanto.

Neji la había atrapado, por lo que perdió la sonrisa de sus labios y comenzó a temblar suavemente— ¿Qué le pasó Hanata-sama? — volvió a preguntar el chico mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

— yo… no… pu-puedo— murmuró Hinata.

— ¿Qué es lo que no puede hacer? — preguntó nuevamente el chico mientras estiraba su mano para acariciar la mejilla de su prima. Sin embargo, antes de que la alcanzara, Hinata dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

— l-lo l-lamento Neji-nisan, r-realmente n-no p-p-puedo— lloriqueó mientras se abría paso hacia la casa, sin dejar de sentir la mirada preocupada de su primo en su espalda.

Hinata corrió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación, ni siquiera le importó si el sonido de sus pasos despertaban a los habitantes de la casa, lo único que quería en aquellos instantes era estar sola y desahogarse, ya que llevaba conteniéndose demasiado tiempo.

En cuanto llegó a su cuarto, la chica se acostó boca abajo en su cama dejando que su rostro se hundiera en la mullida almohada. Hinata gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, pero el sonido se perdió por completo en la tela. Después, se puso boca arriba y miró al techo.

— Estúpida Hinata— susurro en voz alta. Ella lo sabía desde el principio, pero decidió ser lo suficientemente sorda para no oír, lo suficientemente ciega para no ver, y lo suficientemente estúpida para creer todas las palabras que salían de los labios de Naruto.

Una parte de su mente quería odiarlo y despreciarlo por haberse burlado de ella, pero esto no era suficiente, Hinata sabía que gran parte de lo sucedido era su culpa, todas las señales se encontraban allí desde el principio: las citas casi a escondidas, las conversaciones algo forzadas y la constante mención de lo traicionado que se sentía por Sakura y Sasuke.

Aún así, pensó que él genuinamente se interesaba en ella, que era algo más que un alivio para su ego herido, quería odiarlo, pero se cuestionaba demasiado a sí misma, ¿cómo había sido capaz de ir tan lejos?, se suponía que la primogénita Hyuga no debía tener relaciones con el primer chico que se atravesara en su camino, pero, a pesar de todo, ella había estado dispuesta a entregarse a él, a pesar de que sabía que le iba a costar muy caro hacerlo. En realidad, ya había tenido suficiente, ser ingenuo o estúpido no era un pecado, pero debía evitarse a como diera lugar, era una cuestión de autoprotección, y un deber que todos tenemos con nosotros mismos, había actuado irracionalmente y ahora lo pagaba.

— Estúpida— repitió nuevamente en voz alta. Ahora ella era la que sentía el ego herido. Y lo peor de todo, él realmente había pensado que podrían continuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Hinata siempre había tenido problemas de autoestima, pero no hasta el punto de conformarse con una relación basada en la lástima.

— imbécil— dijo la chica, esta vez refiriéndose a Naruto, en un tono de voz más fuerte mientras aventaba uno de los cojines de la cama al otro lado de la habitación.

Hinata se levantó y se puso su ropa de dormir, le hubiera gustado darse un baño, pero ya era tarde, despertaría sospechas en su papá, y eso era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento. Así que decidió meterse en la calidez de su cama y esperar lo que le traería el nuevo día.

Afortunadamente, tal y como Naruto le había prometido, él se fue de misión. Pasaron cerca de dos semanas en las que Hinata trató frenéticamente de buscarse ocupaciones, ya que odiaba aquellos ratos libres en los que se quedaba sola y en silencio, recordaba toda la escena, pero, sobre todo, recordaba la humillación que había sentido aquella noche, cuando se hallaba semi –desnuda y rechazada en la mitad del bosque.

¿Realmente se merecía que alguien la tratara de esa manera? ¿Acaso había sido tan malo enamorarse de un sujeto como Naruto? Nuevamente, la respuesta parecía obvia, si era malo, porque la estupidez no era un pecado, pero debía evitarse, y ella había sido una pobre estúpida que se había enamorado del peor estúpido de todos.

Hinata se sentó en la mesa que siempre ocupaba en el restaurante a donde los llevaba Kurenai cuando eran niños, y esperó pacientemente por su comida mientras estos pensamientos cruzaban una y otra vez por su cabeza. Justo en aquel momento, Sakura y Sasuke pasaron el umbral de la puerta tomados de la mano.

La chica los observó atentamente mientras ellos ocupaban un asiento al otro lado del recinto. Era curioso, pero, últimamente su opinión sobre esos dos había cambiado mucho, antes, solía ponerse de parte de Naruto, aunque supiere que este no tenía la razón. Pero ahora entendía mejor, sus dos amigos en realidad no hacían nada malo, y en parte admiraba a Sakura por su decisión.

Sí, la admiraba, ella a diferencia de Hinata, se había protegido a sí misma, sabía lo que quería, y realmente hizo hasta lo indecible para conseguirlo, probablemente, ella no hubiera caído tan bajo como lo había hecho la Hyuga.

Hinta llevó lentamente los palillos a su boca, dedicándole toda su atención a la comida. Sin embargo, justo cuando ella iba en la mitad de su plato se detuvo al sentir una presencia frente a ella.

— Hola Hinata-chan — dijo alegremente Sakura — ¿cómo has estado?

— bien, Sakura-san — respondió la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Lamento interrumpirte, pero quisiera hablar contigo— dijo la pelirosa tornándose algo seria.

— no hay problema, te escucho.

— verás… he notado que Naruto y tu son muy cercanos— Hinata casi se atora con la comida, pero aún así decidió fingir que nada estaba pasando.

— no somos "muy cercanos", tan solo hemos ido a almorzar un par de días, tu sabes, como amigos, nada más— dijo la Hyuga casualmente.

— Nada más… — repitió Sakura pensativamente. A Hinata no le gustó la mirada de su amiga, parecía como si supiera algo, o esperara una respuesta diferente.

—¿de verdad? No me parece que Naruto piense eso, el otro día cuando nos visitó parecía feliz, hablo con mucho entusiasmo sobre ti, y pensé que tal vez ustedes dos…— dijo rápidamente la pelirrosa, con su voz llena de emoción.

— Sakura, ya te dije que sólo somos amigos — repitió la Hyuga amablemente. En ese momento, Hinata entendió que quería Sakura.

— estás preocupada por él ¿no es verdad? — pregunto la pelinegra. Sakura la miró sorprendida.

— si, por supuesto, no quiero que se sienta mal por más tiempo. Él no aparenta estar herido, pero sé que lo está, pensé que tal vez, ustedes dos tenían algo más— murmuró tristemente Sakura.

— lo lamento, Sakura-san, pero no estoy interesada en tener nada con Naruto en este preciso momento, no voy a negar que en el pasado me hubiera gustado, pero, por ahora no estoy interesada— respondió Hinata mientras calmadamente tomaba un sorbo de su té.

— es una lástima, me hubiera gustado que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos, él merece a alguien bueno, y tu eres tan…— "_estúpida_" completó Hinata para sus adentros.

— Amable— concluyó la pelirrosa — no quería herirlo, pero creo que era inevitable.

— Yo también lo creo— afirmó Hinata completamente segura de sus palabras.

— me he cuestionado muchas veces por haberlo rechazado desde el principio— dijo Sakura— pero ahora creo que fue lo mejor, hubiera sido más cruel si yo le hubiera dado esperanzas, eso no está bien, es mejor ser honesto aunque duela— las palabras de Sakura golpearon a Hinata en lo más profundo.

— que tonta, hablo como si no hubiera hecho nada— dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo irónicamente— la verdad es que una vez le dije a Naruto que lo quería, el se dio cuenta enseguida, y creo que lo herí bastante.

— ¿él se dio cuenta? — repitió Hinata casi para sí misma.

— sí, y fue una lección aprendida, las mentiras son un arma de doble filo, en cualquier momento puedes resultar herido por tu propia mano. Por eso pensé que si tú estabas con él tal vez podría sentirse mejor, y hacerte feliz de paso, no me lo niegues, sé que aún te gusta— dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— no, realmente no — respondió la Hyuga fríamente. Hinata juntó sus palillos y los colocó sobre su plato, luego sacó un billete y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

— hasta luego Sakura-san.

— Adiós — respondió la chica con expresión preocupada.

Hinata caminó a través de las calles de Konoha sintiéndose aún peor. Probablemente, la intención de Sakura había sido alentarla para que tuviera una relación con Naruto, pero solo logró predisponerla aún más en su contra.

¿Así que Naruto ya había vivido una situación similar?, pero a diferencia de ella, el muchacho se había dado cuenta. Definitivamente, era una estúpida ingenua, merecía lo que le estaba pasando, ella debía ser la única persona en el mundo lo suficientemente tonta como para querer incondicionalmente a una persona a la que realmente no le importaba si vivía o moría.

Hinata siguió sumergida en sus pensamientos, hasta que escuchó un grito que provenía de la ventana en la torre Hokage — ¿cómo que nadie quiere hacerlo? Chizune, tienes que buscar a alguien, ¡es una orden! — bramó la Hokage de una manera que hizo que a Hinata se le erizara la piel.

En ese momento la chica detuvo a uno de los ninjas que hacían guardia en aquel lugar— disculpe, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — preguntó amablemente.

— nada…— respondió cansadamente el shinobi— ayer llegó una notificación de Kumo, solicitaron un representante de Konoha pero nadie quiere ir— dijo desinteresadamente.

— ¿nadie?

— no, al parecer es una misión bastante larga, nadie quiere irse por tanto tiempo— respondió el ninja antes de seguir su camino.

Hinata se quedó mirando hacia la ventana, en principio, irse de la aldea no parecía mala idea— _no, no es buena idea_— se regaño mentalmente antes de seguir el camino hacia su casa.

Aquella semana no tuvo mayores cambios para Hinata, pero cada día que pasaba se ponía más y más nerviosa por la llegada de Naruto. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que debía hacer con él, ¿decirle que se perdiera?, ¿Ignorarlo? O ¿sonreír amablemente y fingir que no había pasado nada? No importaba cual fuere su reacción, lo único que tenía seguro era que no debía volver a acercársele más que para las misiones.

Todo se mantuvo tranquilo hasta esa lluviosa tarde en que Hinata se encontraba sentada en su cama, viendo el agua rodar por las calles de konoha, hasta que alguien golpeo a su puerta.

— Pase… — dijo antes de que Hiashi Hyuga entrara a la habitación. Hinata se levanto de inmediato e hizo una respetuosa señal de saludo. Pero su padre no contestó, tan solo se sentó en la silla del escritorio que se encontraba junto a su cama.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Hinata? — preguntó Hiashi seriamente.

— ¿a qué se refiere? — contrainterrogo Hinata fingiendo sorpresa.

— tú sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando, sé que no sales a entrenar con Neji con la misma regularidad, no estás comiendo bien, lo cual me extraña, ya que tú tienes muy buen apetito. Definitivamente, hay algo diferente en ti.

— Solo estoy un poco deprimida, p-por l-lo del ca-cambio de heredera- balbuceo Hinata bajando la cabeza. Hiashi negó levemente.

— no me digas mentiras Hinata, si fuera por eso, se te hubiera notado en las semanas siguientes a la ceremonia, tú me ocultas algo — dijo el líder Hyuga seriamente. Lentamente, como si se tratase de una ceremonia Hiashi se levanto de su silla y puso una mano sobre la nuca de su hija.

— Hinata — dijo llamando la atención de la chica— solo te pido un favor, no brindes un espectáculo, no es necesario hacer el ridículo ¿no es verdad? Todos podemos sentir dolor, pero lo más conveniente es hacerlo en privado, si dejas que todos te vean así podrías trasmitir el mensaje equivocado al resto de la familia— la pelinegra alzó su cara y lo miró con sorpresa.

— no te preocupes, hasta ahora nadie más que Neji, Hanabi y yo lo hemos notado, pero, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien más se dé cuenta, no es digno de una heredera Hyuga dar un espectáculo-— dijo Hiashi amablemente.

— yo no soy la heredera Hyuga — respondió Hinata mirándolo a los ojos — pero, no se preocupe, no "_trasmitiré un mensaje equivocado al resto de la familia_" — afirmó con algo de desprecio. Hiashi frunció el seño ante las palabras de su hija.

— espero que así sea, pero no me mires como si fuera tu enemigo, solo quiero lo mejor para el Clan, y para ti— murmuró mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Hinata. La pelinegra no respondió, por lo que su padre se limito a caminar hacia la puerta — pedí que cocinaran tus comidas favoritas para esta noche, espero que no te falte el apetito, lo último que quiero es que te enfermes, eso sería un escándalo y podría desestabilizar a las ramas— dijo malhumoradamente Hiashi mientras cerraba la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

Hinata se quedó nuevamente sola en su habitación, se sentía furiosa, pero esta vez con su papá. No le molestaba lo que le dijo acerca de no hacer un "espectáculo" de sí misma, por el contrario, ella siempre había creído que era mejor callarse ciertas cosas; a veces, cuando la gente se da cuenta de cuánto te importa o afecta algo, lo usan en tu contra, lo había aprendido de la mala manera con Neji, en los exámenes chunnin. Probablemente, por eso no intentó hablar con Naruto después de su confesión, y ahora se arrepentía de haber abandonado su plan inicial, que básicamente consistía en: pretender que no había pasado nada.

Lo que realmente le molestaba, era que ni siquiera en su propia casa podía estar en paz, tampoco tenía derecho a tener una etapa de duelo adecuada. Pero, por supuesto, esa no era su casa, y ella era un poco más que un articulo decorativo en aquel lugar, tristemente, si quería ser libre tenía que salir de ahí.

Unas horas después, Hinata bajo a cenar como pidió su papá. Aquella noche los acompañaban otros miembros de la rama principal, así que la chica se encargó de poner la mejor máscara alegre y gentil que tenía en su repertorio, comió y hablo animadamente con todos, su padre parecía satisfecho, así que no se opuso a que ella dejara el comedor temprano, con la excusa de haber cenado de más.

La sonrisa fingida de Hinata desapareció en cuanto puso un pie en la escalera que dirigía a la segunda planta; con una parsimonia casi inquietante, Hinata subió sin mirar atrás. Sin embargo justo antes de que tocara la perilla de la puerta de su alcoba sintió una mano en el hombro.

— Hinata- sama— murmuro la voz de su primo— ¿está usted bien?.

— si Neji- nisan— dijo sin dirigirle la mirada.

— no le creo, usted se ha comportado muy extraña desde la noche del teatro— afirmó el chico preocupado. Hinata se volteó nuevamente recuperando su amable sonrisa fingida.

— sí, esa noche estaba algo deprimida, pero ya estoy bien, no te preocupes Neji- niisan— dijo la chica amablemente. Neji dio un paso hacia adelante acercándose más a ella.

— no me diga que no me preocupe Hinata-sama, los dos hemos pasado por mucho, los dos entrenamos día tras día, sin descanso, luchamos en la guerra e incluso…— dijo Neji airadamente— incluso, luchamos el uno contra el otro— concluyó bajando el tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un murmullo.

— Neji-niisan, tranquilízate, yo estoy bien, solo es algo temporal, se me va a pasar en una par de semanas— dijo sonriente.

— ¿tiene que ver con Naruto? — preguntó el chico algo molesto. Hinata se alarmo de inmediato, no quería que su primo se enterara, después de todo, no había sido enteramente culpa de Naruto, ella le había dado su consentimiento, sin mencionar el hecho de que llevaba años enamorada de él. Arruinar su imagen públicamente era desleal y bajo, más aún cuando lo que más ansiaba era dejar todo atrás, cómo si se hubiera tratado de un mal sueño.

— claro que no, él está lejos, en una misión, tu sabes perfectamente qué es lo que me pasa— respondió Hinata como si se tratara de algo obvio, mientras se admiraba de lo sorprendentemente fácil que salían las mentiras de su boca.

— Hinata…— empezó Neji dando un paso hacia adelante — no deje que todo el asunto del Clan la afecte, yo he aprendido a ser libre a despegarme de todo ese odio que tenía dentro, usted puede hacer lo mismo, solo quisiera…— insinuó Neji.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó Hinata confundida.

— quisiera que usted no necesitara a Naruto para ser libre, que se desligara de él—

— ¿a qué te refieres? —

— desde hace tiempo, he creído que depende demasiado de lo que opine Naruto de usted, eso es ingenuo Hinata-sama, posiblemente el realmente no esté interesado en usted, lo mejor sería olvidar y seguir adelante— dijo el chico seriamente. Hinata solo abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa; era como si su primo pudiera leer los pensamientos que había tenido en el trascurso del día.

— Estúpido— dijo la chica de repente.

— ¿perdón? — preguntó Neji sorprendido.

— no es "ingenuo", es "estúpido" atar toda mi felicidad a una sola persona— respondió Hinata sin medir el efecto de sus palabras. Neji frunció el seño.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?, pensé que usted y Naruto se llevaban bien, pero parece que tuvieron problemas, hay algo que no me ha contado.

— no es cierto, Neji - nissan— se apresuró a mentir la chica— el no me ha hecho nada, es solo que… tu sabes últimamente he pensado mucho en lo que realmente quiero, y ya no se…

— ¿Qué es lo que no sabe? — preguntó el Hyuga preocupado.

— no se… n-no s-sé si realmente quiero a Naruto o si quiero seguir con todo este asunto del Clan Hyuga, o si…

— ¿sí? — insistió el chico.

— Si quiero realmente quiero ser una ninja — concluyo la chica diciendo esta última frase en un suspiro. Neji no pudo reprimir abrir los ojos con un gesto de horror y sorpresa entremezclados.

— ¿de qué está hablando? Usted siempre ha querido…

— siempre he querido complacer a alguien, a mi padre, a la familia y… Naruto— interrumpió la chica.

— Eso no es cierto Hinata, usted ha trabajado tan duro, por favor, piense sus palabras — Neji parecía desesperado, como si su prima hubiera perdido la razón de repente. Así que Hinata decidió dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa.

— n-no te preocupes Neji- n-nissan, creo que estoy pasando por una mal momento, ya se me pasará. Será mejor que vuelvas al comedor, a papá no le gustará que te ausentes por tanto tiempo— dichas estas palabas Hinata se dio vuelta para irse, pero antes de que lo lograra sintió la mano de su primo tomándole la muñeca.

— Hinata-sama, a usted le pasa algo, si no me quiere decir, lo entenderé, pero quiero que deje de lado todos esos pensamientos improductivos, usted es una kunoichi, eso es lo que somos, no hay forma de cambiarlo— dijo Neji en un tono de voz firme.

— No es cierto— respondió la chica soltándose de su agarre — yo soy Hinata, y hasta donde sé, ahora que no soy heredera soy libre de decidir lo que quiero hacer— la Hyuga nunca había sido tan dura con su primo, pero, se sentía harta.

— Hinata- sama usted sigue siendo parte de este Clan, y si Hiashi-sama llega a sentir signos de rebeldía de inmediato la marcara con el sello del pájaro enjaulado.

— no tiene que enterarse, acaso ¿piensas decírselo? — preguntó perspicazmente la chica.

— Si es necesario para evitar que usted cometa alguna locura lo haré — afirmó Neji alzando orgullosamente su cabeza. Hinata solo lo miró a los ojos durante algunos minutos.

— Haz lo que quieras Neji-niisan, yo también haré lo mismo— contestó Hinata con expresión solemne. En cuestión de segundos, la chica entro a su habitación a toda velocidad, por lo que Neji no pudo responderle.

— Hinata— llamó el chico al otro lado de la puerta, mientras que la muchacha se sentaba en su cama — esta conversación no se quedará así, si hace alguna locura yo… yo lo haré, recurriré a Hiashi-sama.

Hinata no dijo nada, tan solo se quedó observando la puerta, sintiéndose aún más furiosa de lo que se había sentido esa tarde con su papá. ¿Cómo se atrevía Neji a amenazarla de aquella manera? Para su primo el sello del ave enjaulada era el máximo símbolo de humillación, y aún así, el parecía dispuesto a hacerla pasar por todo aquello solo para mantenerla atada a la vida que llevaba. Con este pensamiento en mente, la chica se dejó caer pesadamente en su cama.

Definitivamente, estaba comenzando a pensar que todos los hombres que conocía eran una partida de egoístas. Probablemente, era hora de que Hinata Hyuga hiciera algo por Hinata Hyuga, sin pensar en lo que todos los demás querían. A Naruto no le importaba lo que le pasara; a sus supuestas amigas tampoco; su primo y papá solo querían conservar su "preciosa" tranquilidad; En realidad, tal vez Hanabi era la única que no la veía como una herramienta. Pero aún así, era el momento de pensar en sí misma.

Guiada por una ráfaga de emoción, Hinata salto a toda velocidad de su cama y miró la hora en el reloj en su mesa de noche. Eran las 10 de la noche, probablemente la Hokage aún debía encontrarse en su oficina trabajando. Había tomado una decisión, dejaría la aldea, comenzaría una nueva vida, y la viviría justo como ella quería hacerlo, aún si ello significaba dejar de ser una ninja.

Mientras atravesaba las calles de su aldea Hinata volvió a pensar en Neji. El no se había mostrado muy dispuesto a ayudarla, pero si la orden de dejar la aldea provenía de la Hokage directamente, ni siquiera el gran Hiashi Hyuga se podría negar. Fue cuestión de minutos antes de que la chica arribara a la puerta principal de la torre.

— disculpe, ¿está Tsunade-sama en su oficina? — preguntó Hinata a uno de los guardias de la entrada.

— sí, pero es muy tarde, tal vez sería mejor que volviera mañana— respondió el sujeto algo molesto. En ese momento, la muchacha vio que la Hokage se asomaba en lo alto de las escaleras que conducían a su oficina.

— Déjala pasar — grito la rubia — si vino hasta aquí a estas horas de la noche debe haber una razón.

Hinata atravesó nerviosamente el umbral de la puerta y siguió a la Hokage hasta su oficina. Al llegar, la quinta se sentó en su escritorio y entrelazó las manos sobre este, mirándola con una expresión tan seria que hizo a la chica estremecerse — ¿y bien? — dijo la rubia rompiendo el silencio — ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?.

— sandaime-sama, yo escuché que hay una vacante para ir a una misión a Kumokagure, yo m-me p-preguntaba si usted p-pudiera escogeré a mí.

— ¿a ti? — preguntó Tsunade sorprendida — es extraño, no pareces el tipo de personas que quiera dejarlo todo de un momento a otro, ¿estás segura?.

— si señora — respondió Hinata firmemente.

— ¿puedo saber la razón?

— El cambio de heredera— respondió la chica prudentemente. Hinata no se sentía completamente fuerte para entrar en detalles o decir mentiras elaboradas, de seguro alguien tan perspicaz como la Hokage se daría cuenta en seguida.

— Entiendo — dijo Tsunade asintiendo — una semana — murmuró de repente.

— ¿perdón? — preguntó la chica sorprendida.

— en una semana dejarás la aldea, puedes avisarle a tu familia cuando consideres conveniente, pero…— dijo la rubia levantando un dedo a modo de advertencia— no quiero a Hiashi haciendo escándalos, si no puedes prometerme aquello olvídate de la misión—

— Lo prometo— respondió Hinata haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Aquella noche, la chica salió de la oficina de la quinta preparada para vivir la que sería la semana más larga de toda su vida. En realidad, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo reaccionaría su padre ante aquella noticia, probablemente no le importaría, y no tendría que importunarse por la presencia de la tonta e inútil hija débil que había tenido que retirar del puesto de heredera. Pero, el verdadero problema eran Neji, Hanabi y su equipo, ellos no se tomarían nada bien la noticia.

Finalmente, tres días antes de marcharse, reunió la fuerza suficiente para revelarle la noticia al equipo Kurenai. Como era de esperarse, ninguno de sus compañeros estuvo feliz. En realidad, Kiba reacciono terriblemente y su maestra derramo algunas lágrimas, mientras que Shino permanecía en silencio con el seño fruncido detrás de sus gafas oscuras.

Pero, eso no había sido nada comparado con lo que había tenido que lidiar la tarde anterior al día de su partida, justo cuando Neji, Hiashi y Hanabi se reunieron en el salón para tomar una taza de té después del entrenamiento.

— Papá…— murmuró Hinata mientras dejaba con todo cuidado la bandeja sobre la mesa — y-yo tengo que comentarles a-algo— Hiashi tomó un trago de su bebida con toda tranquilidad, y luego, le dirigió una mirada.

— mañana me voy de misión — dijo la chica. Sin embargo ninguno de los presentes pareció interesarse verdaderamente por el anuncio.

— ¿por cuánto tiempo? — preguntó Hiashi por mera formalidad.

— in- in- indefinidamente— tartamudeo la chica. En ese momento, Hinata se sintió como si hubiese tirado una bomba en la habitación.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Hinata? — esta vez Hiashi si parecía interesado.

— la Hokage necesitaba a alguien que viajara a Kumo como diplomático— murmuró la chica en voz casi inaudible.

— ¿te obligo? — preguntó Neji alarmado.

— n-no, yo me ofrecí — confesó Hinata. En ese momento, Hanabi sorprendió a todos levantándose de su asiento.

— Te odio — grito antes de salir corriendo del cuarto. La mayor la miro preocupada sin poder decir nada para detenerla. Después, la chica miró en dirección a Hiashi.

— ¿puedo saber porque tomaste aquella decisión tan apresurada? — preguntó el líder Hyuga con toda tranquilidad.

— Quería un cambio — respondió la chica. Su papá solo asintió y la miró con la misma expresión neutra.

— Solo espero que hagas un buen trabajo— dijo Hiashi mientras se levantaba y dejaba la habitación.

En aquel momento Hinata pudo sentir el terrible peso de la mirada herida de Neji, pero, aún así, ninguno parecía estar dispuesto a romper el silencio o a dejar la habitación.

— Neji…— se aventuró a murmurar la chica.

— Hinata- sama.

— Neji, yo no…

— no quiero oír excusas Hinata-sama, yo sé qué es lo que quiere hacer, pero debe saber que no estoy dispuesto a dejar que siga con esta locura— afirmó el chico furioso.

— esto es lo que yo quiero, estoy cansada de que…

— no, no me diga eso— dijo Neji alzando el tono de voz— usted piensa que está cansada de todo, de ser kunoichi, del clan. Pero, la verdad es que usted se está dando por vencida. Piénselo muy bien Hinata-sama, usted ha luchado mucho por superarse, y lo ha hecho, no deje que un altibajo la haga detenerse.

— ¿detenerme en que camino? ¿En el que todos esperan que siga? Estoy harta de escuchar que no soy buena, que soy débil, cuando a mi misma no me importa si lo soy. Neji, si esta es la vida que se supone que yo quiero ¿Por qué estoy tan mal? ¿Por qué me siento tan incómoda todo el tiempo? Aún si me salen las cosas bien, me siento como si fuera una especie de prisionera— dijo la chica sintiendo todas y cada una de sus palabras, las cuales venía pensando desde hacia tiempo atrás.

— espere unos días, tal vez si habla con Naruto el…

— yo no quiero saber nada de él — interrumpió Hinata — y-yo creo que todo este tiempo he idealizado a Naruto, como si fuera una especie de salvador para mí, pero la verdad es que no es suficiente. Ya te lo dije, es estúpido pensar que una sola persona puede hacerte feliz, y yo, ya estoy cansada de ser estúpida e ingenua.

— no sé que más decirle, Hinata-sama, pero creo firmemente que si usted hace todo a un lado lo lamentara por el resto de su vida— Hinata miró a su primo fijamente.

— primo, tu asumes que yo dejaré de ser una kunoichi, eso es algo que aun no he decidido, solo necesito tiempo para pensar, por ahora, tengo una misión por delante, así que seguiré con ella — dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y dejaba a habitación.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Con este recuerdo en su memoria Hinata se dirigió a la pequeña cocina que tenía en su departamento en Kumo, y tomó una taza de café muy cargado. No quería seguir recordando, pero era inevitable.

A su mente vinieron las dolorosas imágenes de la mañana de su partida; primero Hanabi, quien se abrazo a ella antes de que pudiera salir de la casa, rogándole que no se fuera, pero ella tan solo le acarició la nuca e señal de respuesta ; después, llegó Sakura, quien la alcanzó en la puerta principal de Konoha, ella también le pidió que no se fuera, que esperara a Naruto, porque el chico no soportaría otro rechazo como el anterior, la pelinegra trató de permanecer lo más tranquila que pudo, y amablemente le insinuó que realmente no le interesaba que pasara con el rubio.

Ya habían pasado cerca de dos meses, no iba a mentir, se sentía muy bien viviendo en Kumo, probablemente, era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera había vuelto a pensar en dejar de ser una kunoichi, ese sentimiento de incomodidad estaba desapareciendo lentamente, y estaba comenzando a hallar sus propias razones para continuar con la vida shinobi. Sin embargo, extrañaba ciertos aspectos de su vida, su primo, Hanabi, a sus compañeros, incluso lo extrañaba a "_él"_, tan solo esperaba que respetara su decisión de emprender una nueva vida.

Hola lectores, aquí estoy trayéndoles el segundo capítulo de mi fic, lamento la tardanza, pero ustedes saben cómo es todo el asunto de las festividades, (ni siquiera me había metido a la pagina en casi tres semanas) además creo que tengo la terrible manía de comenzar varios capítulos al mismo tiempo y no acabar nada así que decidí seguir hasta el final uno por uno. Y a aquellos que siguen "durante la contienda" les prometo que ese será el próximo en ser actualizado.

Ahora, para aquellos que siguen "identidad perdida" les comento que el sexto capítulo está casi terminado, pero desde ya les anuncio que les tengo una sorpresa una vez que lo suba.

Sin más me despido, diciéndoles que como siempre comentarios, flamers y amenazas de muerte son bien recibidas, adiós.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS<strong>

Hola gente gracias por sus comentarios ustedes se tomaron el trabajo para dejarlos lo justo es que yo los responda como Dios manda, así que aquí vamos. En primera un saludo a **Rocio Hyuga**, gracias por el review, y realmente espero que te guste este capítulo y por dónde va la historia, otro saludo a **Namikaze rock** gracias igualmente por tu comentario, en realidad a mí también me gusto la idea de una Hinata que se diera cuenta de que vivía en un maravilloso mundo de fantasía, y sobre Naruto… no puedo decir mucho, solo que es Naruto Uzumaki el todo poderoso, el que todo lo logra jeje.

Otro saludo a **Tsukimine 12**, gracias por notar que he releído para n o tener errores :D… ahora sobre la barras me dio mucha risa que lo notaras, porque yo siempre las pongo cuando subo el cap pero por el afán las olvide, y cuando entre a ver como había quedado me dije mi#$$%a, no volverá a pasar. Ahora claro que la pagina es fanficslandia . com Pero, debo advertirte que solo pude subir el primer capítulo, y con muchos cambios por aquello de las reglas, y porque a pagina tiene un script que bloquea mi laptop, así que estoy pensando seriamente en seguir usándola ya que no puedo pasar de la pag principal sin tener un accidente por ejemplo, cuando trate de publicar el cap 2 y 3 quedaron cada uno a la mitad y aún no he averiguado como solucionarlo. Ahora ¿DE VERDAD ME MIRARIAS EL 6º cap? Gracias, gracias, gracias :D… solo espero poder terminarlo algún día T_T, no mentiras, en realidad lo tengo muy adelantado pero le falta una partecita. Otro saludo **alabdiel,** bueno la verdad a mí me parece que Hinata está lo suficientemente mal humorada que se supone alguien debería estar después de pasar por una situación como esa, en la que uno se da cuenta que lo que quería creer era bien diferente a lo que pasaba en realidad, y bueno la decisión de irse la puse por dos razones, 1. Porque a veces cuando uno tiene una de esas situaciones lo mejor es alejarse respirar y después si enfrentar, y 2. Simplemente porque era necesario para lo que viene después. Ahora sobre lo que va a pasar…de eso si no puedo decirte nada.

Otro saludo a **Hinata-sama198**; ¿te presto un pañuelo para llorar? Jejeje. Me alegra que te haya conmovido este cap, una vez un lector me escribió que lo que más le gustaba era provocar impresiones fuertes en sus lectores, creo que tenía razón. Ahora, me alegra que te guste como piensa Hinata, y realmente espero que te guste el cap otro saludo a **Juan Manuel**; si, Naruto es un poco pendejo, pero creo que tienes toda la razón, ya es hora de que deje de serlo. Otro saludo a **Luly** JOJOJOJO si, Naruto debe sufrir un poquito, gracias por tu comentario realmente espero que te guste por donde va todo esto.

Y finalmente… mi querida **Diana Carolina**; debo decirte que lo que dijiste acerca de la burbuja en la que vivía Hinata es muy bueno, y para ser honesta, así fue como lo pensé, supongo que todos pensamos que es un poco injusto que Hinata idealice tanto a alguien que realmente ni la nota algún día tendrá que despertar, aunque conociendo lo machistas que son las series japonesas ella seguira siendo el perrito faldero hasta el día que se muera. Ahora frente a la familia de Hinata, la verdad creo que tu ya lo habrás notado, pero no tengo la impresión de que la odien, probablemente son un poquito manipuladores y capaces de jugar sucio, pero en medio de toda esa locura creo que la quieren, o por lo menos esa es la impresión que siempre se ha dado, pero, por favor, démosle una oportunidad a Narutin ¿sí? (Pregunta peste21 con ojos de perrito).

* * *

><p>Sakura se sacudió en su cama una y otra vez, sin percatarse de que la persona que dormía a su lado estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.<p>

— Habla— dijo cansadamente Sasuke — vamos, cuéntame lo que te pasa, sé que te mueres por hacerlo, así que soy todo oídos.

— No es nada — respondió la chica mientras miraba al techo.

— Habla — repitió molesto.

— Se trata de Naruto, estoy preocupada por él — dijo Sakura en un suspiro. Sasuke no respondió de inmediato, pero, volteó hacía su lado y la observó atentamente.

— siempre estas preocupada por él— afirmó tranquilamente Sasuke.

— creo que está deprimido, ha estado así desde que Hinata se fue. Sé que algo ocurrió entre ellos, ella me lo negó, pero es mentira — Sakura se cambió de posición y miró a Sasuke directamente a los ojos — debiste haber escuchado a Naruto hablando de ella, estaba tan emocionado, y ella… yo sé que estaba enamorada de él.

— puede que los sentimientos de esa chica hayan cambiado, no deberías meterte en sus asuntos, si Naruto lo descubre no estará feliz.

— ah ya lo sé — suspiró Sakura — no quiero que él salga herido, siempre he pensado que los dos son el uno para el otro, tu sabes, ingenuos, soñadores, buenas personas, ¿y por qué no decirlo? Algo estúpidos — de pronto, la chica miró a Sasuke como si hubiera tenido una epifanía.

— Sasuke-Kun…— murmuró melosamente mientras se acercaba a su pecho.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó fríamente el Uchiha al tener un mal presentimiento de todo aquello.

— ¿Por qué no hablas tú con Naruto? — sugirió con su mejor sonrisa.

— ¿yo? ¿Estás loca? ¿Acaso, parezco alguien que se metería en los asuntos de pareja del dobe? — preguntó escandalizado.

— por favor Sasuke-Kun — insistió la chica — por favor. Naruto no me cuenta nada a mí, la última vez que traté de hablar con él sobre este asunto tuve que… tu sabes, darle una lección de respeto. Además, la verdad es que me gustaría tanto volver a ser amigos como antes.

— no lo sé Sakura… — dijo Sasuke negando suavemente.

— por favor, por favor, te prometo que después te dejo en paz, y no vuelvo a pedirte nada — prometió Sakura muy seria.

— pues… — murmuró el Uchiha pensativamente — está bien, hablaré con él.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke esperaba que su "querida novia" olvidara la promesa que le había hecho, pero, la suerte no estaba con él, ya que antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, le recordó que esperaba la respuesta del rubio antes del almuerzo, y si no lo hacía… era mejor que no volviera.

Sasuke caminó hacía la casa de su amigo murmurando acerca de lo bajo que había caído — estúpida Sakura metiéndose en lo que no le importa…. — balbuceo mientras tocaba la puerta de Naruto. Minutos después, salió el chico medio dormido y aún en pijama.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó Naruto sorprendido, Sasuke no respondió de inmediato, solo entró a la casa del muchacho y miró a su alrededor con una expresión de asco.

— ¿cómo vives así? — preguntó mientras veía las sobras del ramen instantáneo de la noche anterior.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí teme? ¿Acaso viniste a criticar mi casa? O ¿es qué quieres ponerle tu toque femenino? — preguntó irónicamente Naruto mientras que hacía a un lado el desorden y se sentaba junto a la mesa. Obviamente, Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó el Uhchiha sin rodeos.

— Nada— respondió Naruto sin darle mucha importancia.

— Mentira— afirmó Sasuke— a ti te pasa algo, y Sakura está preocupada— Naruto apoyó su cabeza en su mano y lo miró cansadamente.

— Dile que deje de preocuparse— murmuró molesto.

— Naruto… ¿es por la chica Hyuga? — preguntó Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia. De inmediato, el Uchiha se dio cuenta de que había acertado, ya que Naruto se puso muy rígido en su asiento.

— Ya no importa, ella me odia— murmuró sin ningún interés mientras volvía a apoyar la cabeza en su mano.

— Discúlpate — dijo Sasuke como si fuera lo más elemental.

— ¿crees que no lo intenté? Imbécil, claro que me disculpé.

— pues hazlo de nuevo ¿acaso piensas que Sakura me recibió con los brazos abiertos? Eventualmente terminara cediendo— repitió Sasuke.

— Yo no tengo tu buena suerte — espetó Naruto furioso.

— Hmpj… ¿qué fue lo que hiciste para que pienses que no te perdonara? ¿Trataste de apuñalarla? ¿La despreciaste? O ¿trataste de matarla con un chidori? Yo hice las tres, y aún así, aquí estoy, no fue gratuito, pero…— dijo mientras se frotaba levemente la mandíbula como si recordara el dolor producido por el gancho de la pelirrosa — ahora estamos bien — concluyó.

Naruto lo miró atentamente, se mordió el labio y después de un rato, decidió contarle todo lo que había pasado, no miró a Sasuke a los ojos, tampoco se detuvo mientras hablaba, solo continuó con su relato, sin omitir detalles se sentía casi liberado al decirle todo eso a alguien. Al terminar, observó fijamente al Uchiha.

— ¿eso fue todo? — preguntó el pelinegro aburridamente.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Naruto estaba sorprendido.

— Ve y discúlpate, no es tan grave, se le pasará— comentó casualmente Sasuke.

— ya… eso es lo que tú crees, pero tengo la impresión de que ella está muy feliz allá, el otro día hable con Neji. Él y yo acordamos solicitar ir a la primera misión que hubiera al país del rayo, pero en casi dos meses no hemos tenido oportunidad— dijo Naruto seriamente. Ante las palabras de su amigo, Sasuke levantó una ceja.

— realmente te estás tomando en serio todo este asunto ¿no es verdad? — pregunto el Uchiha mirándolo pensativamente.

— ahh… Sasuke, tu no entiendes, no es sólo por Hinata y por mí, realmente creo que su familia la necesita— suspiró Naruto recordando la conversación que había tenido con el mismísimo Hiashi Hyuga casi un mes atrás, cuando tuvo lugar la primera falsa alarma de una misión al país del rayo.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto tocó la puerta del intimidante complejo Hyuga, por suerte, no tuvo que esperar demasiado, ya que una empleada le abrió y lo dejó entrar.

— disculpe, estoy buscando a Neji Hyuga.

— llamaré a Neji-sama, por favor espérelo en el salón— dijo la chica indicándole el camino hacía una pequeña sala de estilo tradicional.

Naruto se sentó en el suelo, mientras inspeccionaba la habitación completamente vacía, no había nada más que una pequeña mesa de centro, solo estar allí sentado era desolador. De repente, Naruto escucho una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta, por lo que el chico se acercó cuidadosamente a escuchar.

— se supone que es un miembro de la rama segundaria él…

— Suficiente — ordenó una voz femenina casi infantil, y aún así, fuerte y algo intimidante.

— si Hanabi-sama — respondió el sujeto. Al sentir la cercanía de pasos, Naruto se alejó de la puerta y regreso a su posición inicial. En ese momento la puerta se abrió de par en par, se trataba de Hanabi Hyuga, quien lo miró curiosamente.

— Creí escuchar tu voz, pero no pensé que en verdad fueras tú, ¿por qué has venido? — preguntó la niña con toda naturalidad mientras se sentaba al otro extremo de la mesa. Naruto se sintió algo confundido, no había cruzado más que un par de palabras con Hanabi Hyuga durante su vida, pero cada vez que lo hacía le parecía que él no estaba en su lista de personas favoritas.

— Vine a buscar a tu primo, él y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente — en cuanto dijo estas palabras, los ojos de Hanabi se iluminaron.

— ¿te refieres a Hinata? Neji-niisan me lo contó todo, me dijo que iban a ir por ella, que tan solo necesitaban una misión que los llevara al país del rayo — preguntó con una emoción que Naruto nunca había visto en ningún Hyuga.

— sí, tu primo me pidió ayuda juntos vamos a ir por ella pero…. — en aquel instante la puerta volvió a abrirse. Esta vez se trataba de Hiashi Hyuga, por un momento, Naruto se puso muy nervioso, la sola presencia del líder de la familia hacía que todo al rededor palideciera.

Antes de entrar a la habitación, Hiashi hizo una reverencia, y se sentó junto a su hija, quien se hizo a un lado cediéndole el puesto a su papá. Naruto pasó duro, no sabía que esperar de aquella reunión.

— Buenas tardes Naruto - san ¿es cierto lo que dice mi hija? — preguntó Haishi Hyuga en un tono de voz gélido.

— b-buenas tardes señor, s-si lo es, su sobrino me dijo que quieren a Hinata de vuelta y realmente quiero ayudarlo — balbuceó el chico. Era extraño, él nunca dejaba que nadie lo intimidase, no importaba lo fuerte que fuera, pero este hombre tenía el extraño poder de causar una impresión apabullante con su sola presencia, justo como su sobrino Neji. Por un momento el señor Hyuga pareció examinarlo de arriba a abajo, casi como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

— le agradezco mucho Naruto-san — agradeció Hiashi mientras hacía una ligera reverencia — mi hija se fue en cumplimiento de una misión para Konoha, aún no sé porque se marchó, había estado muy extraña las semanas anteriores a su partida…— dijo Hiashi contrariado.

— yo sé perfectamente que… — continuó con dificultad, como si le doliese pronunciar las palabras — que tal vez ella no quiera volver, es curioso, pero parece un síndrome dentro de esta familia. Aun así, me gustaría que la convenciera de venir, aunque fuera tan solo de visita, sé que no lo parece, pero su ausencia dejó un vacío en nuestras vidas.

Naruto se sintió conmovido, tenía frente a él al mismísimo líder de la familia Hyuga casi rogándole que trajera a su hija mayor de vuelta, no se podía negar a semejante petición, no estaba en su naturaleza ignorar a alguien que necesitaba ayuda, aún más cuando él había tenido gran parte de la culpa en la decisión de Hinata.

— señor Hyuga— dijo con emoción en el pecho— yo le prometo que traeré a su hija de vuelta, no sé cómo, pero lo haré, se lo aseguro yo….— en ese momento, la empleada que lo había conducido a la habitación llamó a la puerta.

— Hyuga-sama…— llamó casi sin aliento- señor, lo necesitan en el distrito cinco, no está bien, Neji-sama dijo que…

— Dígale que voy en seguida— respondió molesto. Después, regresó su atención al rubio — Naruto-san, como padre y como líder de la familia Hyuga solo puedo decirle que estoy muy agradecido con usted por la disposición que muestra al ayudar a mi hija, es usted un excelente amigo y compañero— afirmó al tiempo que se levantaba y hacía otra reverencia con el mismo aire imponente.

Una vez solos Hanabi soltó una exhalación de aire y pareció relajarse, como si hubiera contenido la respiración durante todo ese tiempo. Lentamente, paso una mano por su cabello, dejándole ver el dorso de su mano, el cual tenía un feo color verde malsano.

— ¿qué te paso? — preguntó impresionado por la herida.

— nada, tu sabes cómo son los entrenamientos, supongo que a ti te ha pasado miles de veces, a veces a papá o a mi primo se les va la mano, debiste ver uno que tuve en la pierna hace unos meses, fue espantoso, no pude caminar en una semana, los antibióticos no me hacían ningún efecto, y tuvieron que drenar — dijo casualmente

— fue una suerte que Hinata estuviera aquí, ella me llevó al hospital, supongo que me entiendes, papá no quería que me perdiera los entrenamientos, pero mi hermana se opuso, ella tiene experiencia lidiando con él.

A pesar de todo, Naruto no entendía, nunca había visto que ninguno de los maestros Jounnins siguieren con los entrenamientos sin importarle la salud de sus estudiantes, por un momento, todo el asunto pareció ilógico ¿Qué pasaría por la cabeza de alguien como el señor Hyuga para llegar a actuar así? ¿Era tanto su afán de hacer a sus hijas más y más fuertes? ¿Y si morían? Sencillamente no comprendía.

Lo más aterrador de la historia era que la niña le contaba aquello como si no fuera la gran cosa, como si no conociera otro estilo de vida diferente, y supusiera que a todas las personas pasaban por lo mismo. Por una fracción de segundo se sintió muy triste, ¿acaso Hinata habrá pasado por lo mismo?, era increíble, en realidad no sabía mucho sobre la Hyuga, solo que tenía una familia complicada, pero, él nunca había averiguado porque tenía ese halo de melancolía que la seguía a todas partes, y que se hacía más evidente cada vez que estaba en su modo chakra.

— oye…— llamó la chica sacándolo de su ensimismamiento - te pregunté que si en verdad crees que podrás traerla aquí.

— sí, creo que puedo hacerlo, he logrado cosas más difíciles — respondió alegremente.

— yo no creo que puedas, cuando mucho trata de traerla por un día o dos, si yo fuera ella, no tampoco querría regresar— dijo tristemente.

— no seas tan negativa…

— Es verdad — interrumpió Hanabi- mira esto — dijo mientras sacaba una pieza de papel de su kimono. Naruto la leyó atentamente, se trataba de una carta de Hinata, en ella le decía a su hermana que estaba muy feliz, que estaba construyendo una nueva vida y que la extrañaba, sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue el párrafo final, en el que incitaba a Hanabi a tomar su decisión. El chico sabía que se refería a tomar el puesto de heredera de la familia.

— Mi hermana realmente debe tener agallas para enviarme algo así— dijo la niña aburridamente.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó sorprendido.

— hace unos meses cuando yo dije que me iba porque no quería ese ridículo puesto de heredera, ella me detuvo, y a la primera oportunidad, se largo. Al menos, una de las dos es feliz— Naruto sintió un toque de amargura en Hanabi. Definitivamente, existían demasiadas cosas que él desconocía sobre la extraña familia Hyuga.

— creo que mi primo se va a demorar, ¿quieres dejarle algún mensaje? —

— sí — respondió el chico muy contento por salir de ese lugar- dile que fue una falsa alarma, y que seguiré esperando la misión que nos lleve al país del rayo- Hanabi lo miró con una brillante sonrisa.

— nosotros también seguiremos esperando, muchas gracias por todo Naruto- kun—

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

— y eso fue lo que pasó — concluyó Naruto en cuanto terminó de relatar su historia. Sin embargo, Sasuke aún seguía pensativo, como si planeara algo.

— ¿No te parece que hay algo raro en todo lo que me cuentas? — preguntó Sasuke desconfiadamente.

— pues… esa familia es muy extraña, pero aún así quieren recuperar a su hija, me parece que Hinata es la única que pone algo de cordura en esa casa de locos— respondió sin darle mayor importancia.

— Posiblemente— meditó Sasuke dando el tema por terminado — ¿y qué piensas hacer ahora? —

— Cumplir mi promesa— respondió alegremente.

— me lo imaginaba, ¿no te cansas de meterte en los asuntos de otros? — volvió a preguntar el Uchiha.

-— eres un miserable…. Tu no entiendes, yo metí a esa familia en ese lio ahora tengo que sacarlos— dijo Naruto con resolución en su voz.

— Hmpj… ya entiendo, así que lo haces solamente por su familia, que amable y desinteresado de tu parte— murmuró el pelinegro con su mejor tono sarcástico.

— ¿y qué tiene de malo querer que regrese? — preguntó Naruto altivamente.

— no tiene nada de malo, solo creo que no deberías hacerte ilusiones con ella, según lo que me cuentas, hay más razones para que ella prefiera quedarse lejos— Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en el espaldar de su silla mientras que Naruto sentía que su ánimo iba en picada.

— Ya lo sé— murmuró el rubio algo decaído — pero nada pierdo con intentar ¿no es verdad? — Sasuke sonrió melancólicamente.

— aunque… conociéndote, harás lo mejor para ella, así te duela como el infierno, porque tú eres Naruto Uzumaki, y a diferencia de mi, siempre sabes que camino debes seguir, y lo recorres, así sea el más difícil — por un momento los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos. Naruto entendió de inmediato que su amigo le estaba haciendo un cumplido, pero no uno cualquiera, con estas palabras le recordó quien era, y que era lo que debía hacer.

— Yo también he cometido errores— afirmó seriamente el rubio.

— no como los míos, pero si no tienes cuidado, puedes perderlo todo— dijo Sasuke en un suspiro — siempre he pensado — continuo el pelinegro — siempre he pensado que las personas son algo miserables, rastreras, egoístas y malas en general…

— Que optimista — opinó Naruto sarcásticamente.

— aunque… creo que tu eres diferente, siempre lo he creído, antes no me importaba mucho, porque, antes era un ciego. Siempre me pregunté que veía la gente en alguien tan tonto como tú, pero es claro que las otras personas también pueden notar lo diferente que eres, por eso se sienten atraídas hacia ti. En este mundo hay muchas personas talentosas o fuertes, pero casi nadie es realmente especial. Simplemente quería que lo supieras, nunca te lo había dicho, pero, ahora más que nunca, parece que necesitas recordar quién eres, para que eso te lleve a hacer lo correcto— dijo Sasuke pensativamente.

— nunca me imaginé que pensaras eso de mi— dijo Naruto maravillado.

— realmente lo hago— respondió.

— ¡Ha!, por este tipo de cosas es que todo el mundo piensa que somos gay — bromeo el rubio.

— olvide decirte que también pienso que eres un idiota— contraatacó Sasuke. Naruto solo sonrió ante el comentario de su amigo, parecía que había algo que volvía a encajar nuevamente entre ellos, como si el equilibrio entre los dos se hubiera restablecido. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que el pelinegro se levantó de su asiento.

— Yo te acompañaré, eres demasiado estúpido y emocional como para ir solo— declaró Sasuke mientras tomaba el picaporte.

— no es necesario.

— ¿vas a ir solo con Neji Hyuga? — preguntó el Uchiha.

— Sí— respondió Naruto sin entender la razón de la pregunta de su amigo.

— entonces, yo también voy. Sakura me mataría si no lo hiciera— dichas estas palabras, Sasuke abrió la puerta y se marchó.

Naruto se quedó agradeciéndole silenciosamente mientras lo veía marchar. Sin embargo, paso casi otro mes antes de que volviera a darse una oportunidad de ir al país del rayo en compañía de Neji y Sasuke, y tenía la terrible impresión de que Tsunade era la culpable de esta situación, ya que ella parecía muy complacida con su enviada a Kumokagure.

Cuatro meses y una semana desde que Hinata se había ido, y ya no pensaba en ella tan frecuentemente como al principio, en que repasaba la escena del bosque una y otra vez durante el trascurso del día. Ahora la recordaba cuando estaba solo, el único problema, era que estos periodos se volvieron cada vez más y más frecuentes. Pareciese como si llevar la etiqueta de héroe lo alejase más del mundo, muchos querían ser sus amigos, pero solo un ciego no vería el interés y la codicia en sus rostros. Extrañaba tener a alguien con quien hablar, alguien en quien realmente pudiera confiar.

Este pensamiento pasaba por la mente de Naruto aquella calurosa tarde en que alguien toco a su puerta.

— ¿Quién es? — preguntó el rubio desde el interior.

— Soy yo, tengo buenas noticias— respondió la voz de Neji. Sin dudarlo, el muchacho abrió la puerta y recibió al Hyuga con una gran sonrisa.

— Neji…. ¿tienes la misión? — preguntó emocionado.

—sí, no es la gran cosa, hay una banda de ladrones comunes en las inmediaciones de Kumokagure, tuve muchos problemas para convencer a la Hokage pero finalmente accedió, opinó que era una misión para gennins, pero, nos dejó ir- dijo mientras sostenía un pergamino entre sus manos. Naruto lo tomó, y lo ojeó por unos minutos.

—Sasuke viene con nosotros— declaró. Para su sorpresa, Neji no parecía complacido.

— no creo que sea buena idea, el no tiene nada que ver con este asunto— dijo el chico con el seño fruncido.

— Sasuke es mi amigo, él mismo se ofreció a ayudarnos— respondió Naruto en el tono molesto que Neji había utilizado. Por un momento, el rubio fingió analizar la información de la misión, y recordó que el Uchiha había insistido en acompañarlos al saber que iba a estar solo con el primo de Hinata, aún así no entendía la razón de esta desconfianza.

— Aquí dice que la misión es en una semana, supongo que nos veremos luego— anunció Naruto dando por terminada la conversación.

La semana paso muy lentamente para el rubio, lo estaba matando la ilusión de verla, aunque aún lo odiara, o aún peor, que ya no se interesara por él. Irónicamente, la última perspectiva era la que más miedo le daba, se encontraba preparado para lidiar con todo, el rencor, la ira, pero nunca podría sobrellevar la indiferencia, eso era aún peor, significaría que ni siquiera era lo suficientemente importante como para que ella pensara que era digno de su desprecio.

Eran las seis de la mañana el día en que los tres shinobis partieron a Kumokagure. A Naruto le hubiera gustado tener una misión un poco menos irritante, o mejor dicho, compañeros de misión menos irritantes, ya que fue obvio desde el principio que ninguno de los dos confiaba en el otro.

El día después de haber desmantelado la banda, Naruto se sentó en medio del campamento improvisado a ver el fuego arder. No quería sentirse emocionado, pero lo hacía, quería volver a verla, aunque las inseguridades lo estuvieran matando.

— ¿qué harás si ella está mejor fuera de Konoha? — preguntó Sasuke de repente. Naruto lo miró fijamente, esa era la pregunta que materializaba todos sus miedos, él ya había causado suficientes daños en la vida de Hinata.

—pues… tan solo le pediré que le haga una visita a su padre, y si ella se quiere quedar lejos… bueno, esa es su decisión — dijo el rubio casualmente. Sasuke se sentó junto a él y adoptó una expresión cansada.

— me cuesta creer que vayas a aceptar tan fácilmente un rechazo, tu eres del tipo "insistente", lo sé por experiencia propia— afirmo Sasuke incrédulamente.

Por su parte, el rubio ya había pensado en aquello, pero, en los meses en que había frecuentado la casa de los Hyuga se daba cuenta cada vez más de lo deprimente que debía ser vivir allí, conforme pasaba el tiempo, se había convencido a sí mismo de que si Hinata se encontraba mejor en la aldea escondida entre las nubes, él le daría el impulso que ella necesitaba para quedarse allí definitivamente, aunque le doliera, lo haría, porque era lo correcto, y si algo bueno tenía Naruto Uzumaki era que siempre hacía lo correcto.

En ese momento llegó Neji y se sentó junto a ellos — si las cosas salen bien llegaremos en la mañana — afirmo el chico mientras señalaba un punto en el mapa.

— Naruto, quiero darte nuevamente las gracias por tu ayuda, no sabes lo que significa para nosotros que Hinata vuelva — afirmo seriamente mientras miraba al rubio.

— Hmpj… ya me imagino el gran vacío que la chica dejo en todas sus vidas— intervino sarcásticamente Sasuke, por lo que el Hyuga lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿qué está tratando de insinuar Uchiha? — preguntó agresivamente Neji.

— no insinúo nada, yo digo las cosas de frente, y pienso que es muy extraño que su Clan se tome tantas molestias por a buscar a una chica que han despreciado por años, y que no es la heredera. Además, los dos sabemos que no es la primera vez que un miembro de su familia busca escapar a través de una misión, ¿acaso hacen algo cuando un miembro común se va? — murmuró desconfiadamente el pelinegro.

— Sasuke no entiendo que…— balbuceo Naruto confundido.

— Naruto — dijo mirando fijamente a su compañero— solo creo que no deberías confiar tanto en las buenas intenciones de los Hyuga, ni en las de su "honorable primo", se nota que todos quieren algo de Hinata, la pregunta es ¿Qué?- ante las palabras del Uchiha, Neji se levantó furioso y con su Byakugan activado.

— no se atreva a insinuar que quiero usar a Hinata-sama, usted no entiende, yo he entrenado con ella desde que éramos niños, nos conocemos y nos entendemos mejor que nadie. Su padre, su hermana y yo, la queremos de vuelta porque compartimos un lazo muy fuerte con ella, pero eso es algo que alguien de su calaña no podría entender — dijo el Hyuga airadamente. Para la sorpresa de Naruto, Sasuke también se levantó y lo miró a los ojos.

— no hable de lo que no entiende, Hyuga— gruño Sasuke.

— lo mismo digo, Uchiha— respondió este. Naruto se sintió irritado. Aunquelas palabras de Sasuke hacían eco en su cabeza, decidió ignorarlas y llamar a sus dos amigos a la calma.

— vamos… no hay porque pelear, no veo cual es el problema— dijo el rubio en tono tranquilizador.

— ese es el problema, tu no ves nada, así esté frente a ti— dijo furioso Sasuke antes de irse a su tienda.

Naruto y Neji se quedaron en un profundo silencio hasta que el rubio fue el primero que se atrevió a decir algo — heee… Neji, ¿has pensado en la posibilidad de que Hinata no quiera regresar a la aldea? — preguntó el jinchuriki.

— por supuesto que no— respondió Neji casi horrorizado— de seguro Hinata-sama esta pasado por un mal momento, se le pasara si tu intervienes. Sencillamente, es ridículo que alguien en su posición quiera dejarlo todo.

— no entiendo— murmuró Naruto confundido.

— ella es de la familia principal, puede que la hayan degradado al retirarla del puesto de heredera, pero ella sigue teniendo la lealtad de muchos, la respetan mucho más de lo que a mí nunca me respetarán, no entiendo porque se siente humillada, o quiere renunciar al puesto, es ilógico— dijo Neji en el tono solemne que siempre adquiría cuando hablaba de su familia.

— Probablemente, a ella no le interesa ser una Hyuga— insinuó Naruto recordando las numerosas conversaciones que había sostenido con Hinata acerca de ese tema.

— tú no entiendes lo que significa ser miembro de un Clan, cuando estas adentro es increíble, te aferras a ello con todas sus fuerzas, tienes un sentimiento de pertenencia que nunca tendrás con nadie, les eres fiel sin importar lo que pase, de seguro, Hinata- sama se siente igual, muy en el fondo. Y si no lo hace, no importa, seguimos siendo su clan, ella tiene que volver, es lo único que tengo claro— dijo con algo de melancolía. Por un momento Naruto trato de procesar las palabras del Hyuga, pero era demasiado difícil.

— tienes razón Neji, yo no entiendo lo que tú sientes por tu clan, pero creo que te equivocas, Hinata no se siente así, ella es diferente — afirmo el rubio completamente seguro de sus palabras. Neji se quedó unos minutos en silencio.

— tú no la conoces, jamás te interesó, no pretendas saber más que yo solo porque eres el gran héroe de Konoha. Hinata- sama sabe cuál es su deber, y ella lo cumplirá, yo lo sé — Neji se levantó y se fue evidentemente molesto, por su parte, Naruto no intentó detenerlo, o responderle, no pretendía ocasionar un enfrentamiento, menos aún cuando estaban tan cerca de la chica.

Aquella noche Naruto volvió a tener uno de esos desdichados sueños, hacía varios meses que no los tenía, pero una vez más, Hinata Hyuga hacia mella en su subconsciente, esta vez, ella le decía que lo amaba, como lo había hecho años atrás.

Al día siguiente un muy malhumorado Naruto tuvo que lidiar con la ultima parte del viaje, la cual fue bastante estresante, en especial, porque sabía que viajaba con dos bombas de tiempo, Sasuke y Neji quienes estaban dispuestos a volarse la cabeza a la menor provocación, por un asunto que el rubio no acababa de entender.

— Llegamos — anunció Sasuke en cuanto subieron a una pequeña colina en la que se veía la aldea. Naruto sintió un alivio indescriptible, nunca había pensado que pudiera sentirse tan feliz de terminar una misión, no solo por la perspectiva de ver a Hinata, sino porque no tendría que soportar a sus irritantes compañeros de viaje.

— Naruto— llamó el Uchiha de repente— nosotros iremos a rendir el informe al raikage- tú concéntrate en encontrar a la chica, mientras más rápido la encuentres, más rápido no iremos de este nido de ratas— Naruto lo miro extrañado, pero ahora recordaba que Kumokagure había sido la primera aldea en señalar al pelinegro como criminal, debía odiarlos, y aún así, lo había acompañado, definitivamente, Sasuke era un buen amigo.

Neji no cuestionó las instrucciones de Sasuke, probablemente porque tenía la firme creencia de que Naruto era el único que podía traer a su prima de vuelta. Así que el rubio emprendió la tarea de buscar a la chica, el único problema que tenía era que parecía una tarea casi imposible dar con ella en una ciudad en la que debían vivir miles de personas.

* * *

><p>Hinata se levantó aquella mañana con mucha energía, aquel era su primer día libre en casi un mes, y por eso quería disfrutarlo al máximo, así que muy emocionada se levantó, se baño y se dirigió hacía su armario. Por un momento, miro la ropa con el símbolo Hyuga, era la única que se le permitía llevar por en los días de descanso, a ella personalmente no le molestaba aquella ropa, sin embargo, quería usar algo diferente para variar, por lo que tomó un vestido blanco que había comprado recientemente.<p>

La chica miró su vestido y se sentó en su cama por unos minutos, ya habían pasado casi cinco meses, y, pese a que al principio se sentía algo sola, ahora estaba feliz de estar en Kumokagure, probablemente le hacían falta algunos miembros de su familia y, en cierta medida, Naruto, a quien después de mucho pensarlo, había aprendido a perdonar, en realidad, no quería pasar el resto de su vida amargada contra de alguien quien, a pesar de todo, admiraba mucho, tal vez ya no lo "quería" en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero era inevitable pensar que aún sentía cariño por él, y deseaba que fuera su amigo sin importar que sucediera entre los dos.

Aquel día el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, así que caminó por las calles de Kumokagure y se dirigió hacia el restaurante en el que había acordado encontrarse con unas amigas para desayunar. Hinata pasó el resto del día compartiendo con otros compañeros, y justo cuando planeaba volver a su casa para dedicarle tiempo a su jardín, se encontró con cierto jinchuriki.

— Buenas tardes Bee-sama— saludo Hinata con una respetuosa reverencia.

— yo, pequeña, ¿cómo están las cosas? — preguntó Bee. De pronto la atención del ninja se desvió de su compañera.

— Hola tío Bee — gritó estrepitosamente una voz conocida al otro lado de la plaza. Hinata se volteó lentamente. No podía ser cierto, ¿Qué hacía él en aquél lugar?, se suponía que estaba en Konoha haciendo algo muy importante, o en alguna misión salvando a alguien, no debía estar allí, a menos de que se tratara de un asunto oficial.

— Hola Hinata— dijo el rubio mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

— ho-hola N-Naruto— logró articular Hinata. De repente, se vio casi petrificada por la presencia del chico, se odiaba a sí misma en momentos como aquél. ¿Por qué no podía ser un poco más segura y asertiva? Estaba cansada de no poder ocultar mejor sus nervios.

— hola— respondió el chico visiblemente afectado. En aquel momento, Hinata recordó que Bee estaba allí con ellos, viendo toda la escena, y considerando lo receptivo que era, de seguro ya se habría dado cuenta de que algo sucedía.

— he… creo que ustedes ya se conocen— dijo Bee algo incómodo, rompiendo el silencio entre los dos.

— Sí — respondió Hinata confiadamente — Naruto y yo fuimos compañeros en Konoha, allí todos lo conocen — la chica se sintió orgullosa de sí misma. De alguna manera había logrado articular sus palabras, y conseguir que no se oyeren forzadas, por fin estaba logrando controlarse ante esas situaciones.

— bien, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya— dijo Bee.

— No es necesario— interrumpió la chica— yo ya me iba.

— Claro que no— respondió el jinchuriki — ustedes dos se conocen, y que deben tener mucho de qué hablar- dijo tranquilamente mientras se retiraba.

A Hinata le hubiera gustado rogarle que no se marchara, pero no, tenía que enfrentar a Naruto de una vez por todas, esa era la única pieza que faltaba en su rompecabezas, y una vez lo hiciera todos sus asuntos en Konoha estarían arreglados. Y sin más, Bee se fue, y dejó a los dos chicos solos e incómodos.

— heee… Hinata, este… yo quería hablar contigo porque, bueno, tú te fuiste y yo nunca pude…— balbuceo nerviosamente Naruto.

— ¿quieres tomar una taza de té? — preguntó amablemente Hinata.

— si claro— respondió el chico. Por un rato, los dos permanecieron en silencio mientras caminaban las tres cuadras hasta el departamento de la Hyuga. Hinata no sabía exactamente qué hacer, una parte de ella hubiera adorado hacer reproches y recriminaciones. Pero, la verdad es que no había razones para hacerlos, tampoco se sentiría mejor con ello, en realidad, solo le habría gustado dejar a Naruto marchar en paz, no quería seguir peleando eternamente con él.

— Pasa — dijo mientras abría la puerta de su pequeño apartamento.

* * *

><p>— ufff… que bonito lugar — dijo Naruto maravillado. Aquel espacio se sentía completamente diferente a la casa Hyuga, y ahora entendía porque Hinata decía en sus cartas que era feliz, debía ser completamente diferente vivir en un sitio como este.<p>

El chico miró atentamente el apartamento. La sala y la cocina estaban separados por un mesón, y junto a estos, había una pequeña terraza en la que Hinata tenía un improvisado jardín, cuya luz iluminaba toda la habitación.

— siéntate — le indicó Hinata. Naruto no lo dudó, y se sentó en el sofá de la chica, mientras que ella preparaba el café. Por unos momentos, el rubio analizó a Hinata, había algo diferente en ella, era la misma niña tímida que siempre había conocido, pero ya no tenía ese aire de melancolía y tristeza que la rodeaba.

Naruto nunca había sido muy perceptivo, pero, desde que había desarrollado la capacidad de adquirir su modo jinchuriki, se había vuelto mucho más fácil detectar cosas que los demás no eran capaces de intuir. Por ejemplo, el cambio en la Hyuga.

Sin embargo, una imagen menos noble lo distrajo, la de Hinata dándole la espalda en su vestido blanco, no era idéntica a la del sueño, ya que la de carne y hueso usaba demasiada tela encima como parecerse a la de sus fantasías, pero aún así, debía reconocer que la realidad era mil veces mejor.

— Naruto— llamó la chica interrumpiendo sus pensamientos— te pregunté si querías postre.

— s-si claro— logró balbucear Naruto nerviosamente al verse atrapado en el acto.

— Toma — dijo Hinata mientras ponía una charola con té y panques en frente de él. El rubio los observó con una sonrisa, hasta las tazas y los panquecitos con glaseado color rosa tenían su sello en ellos, eran completamente femeninos y aniñados, justo como a la chica le gustaban.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó la Hyuga mientras se sentaba junto a él y lo miraba inquisitivamente.

— nada, solo estaba veía tu casa, es muy bonita— murmuró Naruto mientras se frotaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

— Ya me lo habías dicho— respondió la chica seriamente. Por un momento un incómodo silencio se impuso entre los dos, hasta que Hinata habló.

— Naruto…— empezó nerviosamente— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

— Tenía una misión— respondió sin casi pensarlo.

— Ha, ya entiendo — asintió Hinata.

— ¿Qué? — volvió a preguntar el chico al darse cuenta de que su respuesta no había sido la más acertada— no, no, no quise decir eso, vine a Kumo por una misión, pero, en realidad, busqué esta misión solo para hablar contigo, honestamente, "nosotros" queríamos hablar contigo.

— ¿Quiénes son "nosotros"? — preguntó Hinata haciéndolo sentir algo nervioso.

— Neji y yo. Neji quiere que vuelvas a vivir con tu familia, y yo quiero que… m-me perdones — logro decir el chico después de pensar brevemente en sus palabras.

— Naruto…

— espera Hinata— interrumpió mientras hacía un ademan con sus manos deteniéndola— déjame terminar, yo sé que no me porte muy bien contigo, pero, realmente esperaba que me dieras una segunda oportunidad, y que por lo menos que me dijeras algo más, no sé qué piensas o si me odias, porque si ese fuera el caso, me encantaría saber qué puedo hacer para remediarlo.

— no quiero que hagas nada por mi — murmuró Hinata seriamente.

Por un momento, Naruto se sintió desanimado, al parecer la chica lo mandaría al diablo.

— Pero…— continuó de repente — si quiero dejar lo que paso atrás. En realidad no pretendo estar molesta contigo el resto de mi vida, creo…— dijo la chica suspirando— que aún podemos ser amigos.

Naruto experimento un altibajo, por una parte, le gusto que hubiera dicho que no quería estar molesta, pero, por otro lado, sabía que no quería conformarse con lo de "amigos". Aún así, no se atrevió a pedirle nada de inmediato, probablemente, cuando hubiera pasado un poco más de tiempo.

— Hinata yo… lo siento tanto, de veras, no quise que pasara todo esto, por favor perdóname— dijo Naruto. Ante sus palabras, Hinata sonrió levemente y estiró su mano en su dirección.

— entonces, ¿amigos? — pregunto sonriente.

— claro — respondió Naruto tomando su mano. El rubio sintió una especie de tristeza en cuanto su piel hizo contacto con la de ella, parecía como hubiera sellado una barrera entre ellos, como si hubiera puesto fin a todas sus posibilidades de tener una relación.

— ¿me acompañas? — dijo Hinata mientras señalaba el pequeño invernadero en la terraza. Naruto la siguió y se sentó en una silla mientras la observaba ponerse un delantal y trenzarse el cabello. Después, la chica se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a replantar unos bulbos en macetas.

Los dos pasaron un rato hablando sobre cosas triviales, aunque, en realidad, el único que había dicho algo en toda la tarde era Naruto, no dejaba de contarle acerca de sus amigos y compañeros de equipo. De pronto, él se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, la Hyuga aun ejercía un encanto muy fuerte en él, pero estaba claro que esta era una nueva Hinata, no era la misma la misma chica triste que él conocía.

El muchacho dio unos cuantos pasos en su dirección, al sentirlo, Hinata giró su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, esto dejó al muchacho sin aliento, se sentía como en uno de sus sueños, pero estaba seguro de que no tendría el mismo final.

Naruto bajó su cabeza y la vio sentada, aún sentía algo en ella, lo sabía, Hinata no lo había olvidado del todo, así que se puso de cuclillas, situando su rostro al nivel de la chica. No fue capaz de besarla, ni de intentar nada, sencillamente no podía, menos ahora que la veía contenta. Ella nunca había sido alguien especialmente feliz, ni había tenido la vida placentera que una persona gentil como ella se merecía, ¿Por qué no permitirle tenerla? ¿Porque sencillamente no se hacía a un lado y la dejaba en paz? Él no era realmente nadie, ni le podría dar nada que no fueran problemas.

— Naruto — dijo Hinata interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— Hinata, lo siento, pero creo que no podría corresponderte como tú me quieres a mí —susurro Naruto. Hinata contuvo la respiración por unos segundos mientras que algunas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

— eso era todo lo que quería que dijeras desde un principio, nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto Naruto— murmuró la chica tranquilamente, volviendo su atención a sus plantas.

— lo lamento.

— no lo lamentes— dijo Hinata— nunca me quisiste, eso no es un crimen ni un pecado. Solo me molesta que no hubieras sido honesto conmigo— dijo mientras seguía replantando sus bulbos.

— pensé que me odiabas, y que me odiarías aún más si te lo decía— afirmo el chico algo sorprendido al no sentir rencor en ella.

—estuve muy pero muy molesta, aún así, no podría odiarte, pero tuve casi cinco meses para superarlo, no puedo seguir molesta eternamente, eso no es sano. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo— dijo Hinata muy seria.

— supongo que te refieres a Sasuke y Sakura.

— sí, Sakura te quiere mucho, no es bueno que sigas evitándolos, lo único que conseguirás es sentirte solo — opinó Hinata con una expresión algo melancólica en su rostro. Naruto no dijo nada, pero hubiera querido decirle que en verdad se sentía más solo desde que ella no estaba, y que la extrañaba. De pronto, al verla ahí sentada tan cerca de él, sintió ganas de besarla, de decirle que se olvidara de lo que le había dicho, que volviera a Konoha, para que todo regresara a lo que era, y que tal vez algún día los dos podrían ser felices juntos.

— Es difícil olvidar ese tipo de cosas— sentenció Naruto con tristeza en su voz.

— pero no es imposible— respondió Hinata— tu ya lo has hecho, has aprendido a perdonar a las personas, esto no es muy diferente, sé que solo es una prueba más para ti, y que lograrás hacerlo— Naruto se sintió sobrecogido por las palabras de la chica.

— no pensé que aún me respetaras— dijo el rubio frotándose la nuca.

— Claro que si — se apresuró a responder Hinata— quiero decir, lo que me hiciste estuvo mal, me lastimaste. Pero, eso no significa que no seas una buena persona, solo cometiste un error — murmuro mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

— Hinata…— empezó Naruto nerviosamente — debes volver a Konoha.

— estoy feliz aquí, realmente no quiero volver, a mi me gustaría establecerme definitivamente en la ciudad, quiero formar una familia aquí, y tal vez así mis hijos serían libres de todo ese asunto de las ramas de la familia Hyuga — dijo Hinata con ilusión en su voz. Esa afirmación le quito el aire a Naruto, no quería verla con nadie más, pero eso era egoísta, y esa forma de actuar lo había conducido al punto en el que se encontraba.

— por lo menos debes volver temporalmente, tu familia te necesita, especialmente tu papá— pidió Naruto sonando algo desesperado.

— mi familia no me necesita, y mucho menos papá— respondió la Hyuga con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios.

— eso no es cierto Hinata, él mismo me pidió que te trajera de vuelta, aunque fuera temporalmente. Y ni si quiera debo hablarte de tu hermana…— ese comentario llamo en seguida la atención de la chica quien de nuevo volteó a verlo con sus paralizantes ojos blancos.

— ¿en serio? — pregunto impresionada.

— Por su puesto— asintió el chico con su sonrisa característica. Sin embargo, al ver la suave sonrisa que se asomaba en el rostro de Hinata no pudo reprimir el impulso de acariciarle la mejilla, como lo solía hacer cuando salían juntos. Pero, ella alejó su rostro de inmediato, Naruto entendió en seguida que había cometido un error, su parte Jinchuriki podía sentirlo, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos ella estaba furiosa.

— no vuelvas a hacerlo— murmuró fríamente.

En ese momento el sonido de la puerta llamó la atención de los dos, por lo que Hinata corrió a abrirla. Mientras tanto, Naruto se quedó solo en el invernadero preguntándose si realmente había hecho lo mejor. Pero, ¿Qué ganaría convenciéndola para que le diera una segunda oportunidad? Él aún no se sentía listo para ninguna clase de compromiso, posiblemente pretenderían ser felices por un tiempo, pero, pronto Hinata volvería a su usual melancolía y perdería esa oportunidad de tener una familia completamente libre que tanto anhelaba, no quería eso para la chica, ella era demasiado amable. En parte, le hubiera gustado creer, que ellos eran parecidos el uno del otro.

En cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta hacia la sala vio una imagen que lo detuvo. Se trataba de Hinata abrazando a su primo, quien se encontraba obviamente sorprendido por la muestra de cariño de la Hyuga. Sin embargo, después de dudar brevemente se dejó llevar y le devolvió el abrazo. Naruto no quería ver aquello, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sintiera esa envidia y rivalidad por Neji, pero, parecía que todo eso seguía ahí.

¿Cómo podría ser posible? A él no lo dejaba si quiera acercarse a ella, pero no dudaba en abrazar a Neji. Y por un momento, por un breve y minúsculo momento, se alegró de que Hinata no quisiera regresar, por lo menos, el Hyuga con toda su genialidad, no sería el ganador esta vez.

— que alegría que estés aquí Neji- Nisaan— dijo Hinata después.

— Hinata - sama también me alegra mucho verla — dijo Neji solemnemente — no sé si Naruto ya le informó el motivo de nuestra visita, pero quería pedirle que vuelva con nosotros a Konoha, las cosas no están bien en el clan, usted sabe lo delicado que es…

— Neji…— interrumpió Hinata incomoda. Naruto entendió de inmediato que la chica no quería que oyera su conversación, lo cual tan solo lo molestó aún más.

— Neji- niisan— murmuró más tranquila— yo he decidido que no quiero volver a Konoha— dijo la pelinegra en un suspiro. Neji se quedó petrificado por unos segundos. Naruto pudo sentir que para el chico aquellas palabras fueron lo equivalente al apretón de manos que habían compartido con Hinata. Significaba que no había forma de volver hacia atrás. No se sintió feliz al ver aquello, parecía que en aquella habitación, en aquel momento, había tres personas en estado lamentable, pero, aunque doliera, el chico sabía que era lo mejor.

— Neji - niisan, lo lamento mucho, pero ahora que no soy la heredera no hay necesidad de que me quede allí, por favor te lo ruego, yo solo quiero que Hanabi siga mi ejemplo y…

— ¿Qué Hanabi-sama siga su ejemplo? — preguntó horrorizado el Hyuga— ella parece tener mucha más responsabilidad que usted, parece que perdió todo sentido del deber y del honor por ser un Hyuga— afirmo furioso.

— Neji- nisaan, tu sabes que eso no es cierto— dijo Hinata adoptando una expresión mucho más seria.

— claro que sí— respondió el chico. Por un segundo a Naruto le pareció a percibir que la chica lo miraba, estaba claro que ella no quería que oyera esa conversación. Probablemente se trataba de otro de los muchos misterios Hyuga.

— no primo, tú no quieres que yo regrese por el honor o el deber de un Hyuga, tu solo quieres que… — murmuro peligrosamente Hinata. Sin embargo el no la dejó terminar, ya que dejó la habitación estrepitosamente.

Naruto y Hinata se quedaron observando la puerta por unos instantes, pero ninguno fue capaz de decir nada.

— lamento que hallas presenciado eso Naruto— dijo Hinata nerviosamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

— no te preocupes, yo no pensé que reaccionaría así, es decir, si realmente quiere lo mejor para ti, te dejaría quedarte aquí donde finalmente puedes ser libre, yo lo haría— afirmo sinceramente Naruto. Hinata sonrío levemente, y el chico se emocionó mucho por eso, era la primera vez que le dirigía aquella mirada en muchísimo tiempo.

— tú no entiendes la forma de pensar de Neji. Para él el clan es lo más importante, al igual que para papá, el resto no importa, él único problema que tiene Neji con la separación de las ramas de la familia, es que él mismo no nació en la principal— dijo Hinata mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

— pero… yo pensé que él era libre de todo eso— susurro Naruto confundido.

— el es libre— intervino Hinata— ahora sabe que a pesar de ser de la rama segundaria tiene todo el derecho de ser el nuevo líder, pero, eso no significa que no le afecte. Sencillamente, el no puede entender que yo no quiera mi puesto en la rama principal.

— lo sabía, sabía que a ti no te importaba todo ese asunto de las ramas, tu eres diferente — murmuró el chico contento.

— aún así, iré a ver a papá, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, además, necesito asegurarme que Hanabi está bien, a veces papá es muy duro con ella— dijo una sonriente Hinata.

— ¿quieres quedarte a cenar? — preguntó Hinata.

— claro — respondió Naruto. Después de la comida el rubio caminó en compañía de la chica hacía la oficina en del Raikague, y luego, de dirigió lentamente hacía la posada en la que se quedaban, llevando consigo la comida que Hinata le había mandado a su primo.

En cuanto entró a la habitación que compartía con sus dos compañeros de misión se dio cuenta de que Sasuke dormía profundamente, ya que roncaba como una maquina descompuesta, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír ¿sabrían sus múltiples admiradoras que el maravilloso Sasuke - kun tenía ese problemita? Probablemente no.

— Naruto — llamó la voz de Neji.

— ¡oh!, Hola Neji, Hinata te envió esto, no quería que solo comieras lo que venden en los restaurantes— dijo poniendo la comida sobre la mesa— pensé que estabas dormido.

— ¿quién puede dormir con eso? — preguntó el chico señalando con la cabeza al Uchiha. Naruto sonrió nuevamente.

— Buen punto— señalo el rubio.

— ¿convenciste a Hinata de que volviera? — preguntó Neji sin mirarlo.

— solo regresará a Konoha temporalmente— respondió Naruto — Neji, tu tío y tu prima pequeña se conforman con eso ¿no crees que tu también deberías hacerlo?.

— No puedo— negó Neji aún sin mirarlo a los ojos. De repente, Naruto sintió deseos de saber la verdad, siempre había tenido el presentimiento, pero quería escucharlo de la boca del Hyuga.

— ¿tu estas enamorado de Hinata, no es verdad? — preguntó Naruto sin rodeos. Neji volteó su cabeza y lo miró sorprendido por su atrevimiento.

— Puede ser— respondió finalmente volviendo su mirada al techo — no importa, ella no me quiere — completó.

— no sé qué decirte Neji, tan solo sé que ella acepto partir mañana mismo hacía Konoha con nosotros, yo mismo la acompañé a solicitar el permiso del Raikage— dijo Naruto sintiéndose infinitamente cansado.

— perfecto. Buenas noches Naruto— se despidió el chico mientras se volteaba en su cama.

Naruto se acostó en su cama feliz de que finalmente acabara ese miserable y exasperante día, pero seguro de que todo mejoraría, ya que sabía a la perfección con quien iba a soñar aquella noche.

* * *

><p>Hola gente eso fue todo, lamento la tardanza, sé que había dicho que primero iba a actualizar mis otros fics, pero creo que no cumplo ni años, y además, quería adelantar este, ya que por fin se va perfilando la trama, así que no olviden leer el próximo capítulo porque va a estar bueno. Y de dejar sus amenazas de muerte y reviews pulsando el botoncito de abajo.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

><p><strong>RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS<strong>

Hola a todos. En primera les agradezco por sus comentarios a **Namikaze Rock** y a **hyuuga**. Igualmente otro saludo a **Diana Carolina** jijiji, por supuesto que voy a poner una barrera grande entre Naruto y Hinata, en esa parte sí que atinaste por dónde va la cosa, tu sabes, por aquello que este fic necesita drama, bueno, respecto a la familia no puedo decir nada, porque daño la trama. Otro saludo a Alabdiel, pues sí al pobre Naruto se le complican las cosas por andar de bocazas, pero eso es en parte el encanto que tiene el personaje, (en mi humilde opinión), es tan tonto, pero uno con gracia. Ahora, que Hinata lo rechazó, en realidad, fue más que Naruto la rechazó creo yo, pero creo que tienes razón en ese punto, dos veces en dos capítulos… uff creo que me pasé. Otro saludo a **hinauzu01** ¡gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra mucho que te conmueva mi forma de escribir, y respecto a Neji, nada porque spoiler.

Otro saludo** a Juan Manuel**, gracias por tu comentario, y por tu advertencia, para ser honesta mi primer impulso fue ir a buscar de fic en fic al que tú te referías, pero no lo hice, realmente prefiero quedarme en la feliz ignorancia en este caso, no quiero pelear con nadie, y si tú dices que tiene solo ciertas similitudes puede ser que haya escenas que le llamaron la atención al autor y por eso se baso, o se inspiró en ellas, no significa que lo haya plagiado. Por ejemplo en mi fic "durante la contienda" hay un personaje que se llama Yuriko, y la escena en la que ella aparece está inspirada en una foto que vi en la portada, así que mejor no pongamos en duda a este autor sin que pueda defenderse. Otro saludo a **Retakelike** así que se te borró el cap, eso es deprimente, sobre trascribir, yo tengo mis dudas, la única vez que lo hice fue para el primer cap. De este fic, y nunca había tenido tantos errores como en ese capítulo, y eso que me demore bastante. Ahora respecto al fic, la verdad es que aquí la idea es que Naruto madure conforme va pasando la historia, Hinata es sencillamente Hinata, pero Naruto tiene que crecer. Finalmente otro saludo a **RukiaCC,** que alegría verte por aquí, bueno… yo también he caído en el encanto de sasuhina, es como alguien me decía en uno de sus comentarios, tiene el encanto del chico malo, así sea una pareja imposible, pero aunque me encanta leerlos, creo que me sentiría como un pez fuera del agua escribiéndolos, aunque tal vez algún día.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto caminó detrás de Hinata por los verdes<em>_ senderos de los bosques que rodeaban a la aldea de Konoha, ya llevaban un buen rato andando en silencio, y la respiración entrecortada de la chica le decía que estaba exhausta._

— _¿Cómo has estado Hinata?_ —_ preguntó Naruto incitándola a hablar, ya que no había dicho más de diez palabras durante toda la tarde. _

— _b-bien…_—_ balbuceó la chica. A Naruto le pareció que ella no le decía la verdad, podía sentirlo, estaba especialmente melancólica ese día._

— _No es cierto_—_ dijo Naruto mientras se detenía de golpe _—_ cuéntame que te pasa_— _Hinata continuo con su camino sin siquiera voltear a verle._

— _Hanabi, estoy preocupada por ella_—_ respondió sin emoción en su voz. _

_Naruto se desesperó al oír aquella respuesta tan vaga, quería llamar su atención, así que se colocó justo en frente de ella. Sin embargo, Hinata estaba tan distraída que chocó de frente con él._

— _l-lo s-siento_—_ murmuró tapándose la boca._

— _no te preocupes _—_ empezó sosteniéndola por los hombros _—_ ahora que has vuelto al mundo real, ¿me vas a decir que es lo que realmente te pasa?_ —_ preguntó mirándola directamente a los ojos._

— _ya t-te lo dije, e-es Hanabi _—_ respondió Nerviosa _—_ creo que está asustada por su nueva posición, y… y… m-mi c-clan t-tiene p-problemas _—_ tartamudeo aún más asustada de lo que Naruto la hubiera escuchado._

— _Solo quiero protegerla, pero creo que he cometido un grave error _—_ murmuro Hinata con tristeza._

— _¿puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?_ —_ pregunto Naruto. Hinata solo negó levemente mientras le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa._

— _sabes que si me lo pides…_

— _Naruto…_—_ empezó Hinata en un tono más serio _—_ yo no quiero eso para ti, solo… solo q-quiero p-pasar t-tiempo contigo _—_ el rubio se quedó sorprendido por unos momentos. No entendía muy bien que quería decir con eso, pero le pareció que ella quería ahorrarle problemas. _

_Era curioso, pero no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien actuara de esa manera con él, cuando ofrecía su ayuda los otros siempre la aceptaban sin dudarlo, e incluso, en ocasiones, algunas personas habían abusado de sus buenas intenciones, entre esas dos, sus "queridos" compañeros de equipo. Aún no sabía que era esa atracción que sentía por ella, pero ese tipo de detalles lo obligaban a seguir viniendo día tras día a ese bosque con, ya que si no lo hacía le faltaba algo._

— _Hinata… _— _suspiró dando un paso adelante. Hinata se encogió al ver que él se había inclinado con la intención de besarla, y se dejó guiar, mientras sostenía fuertemente sus manos contra su pecho.. _

_Después, cuando el chico rompió el beso, le pareció oír un susurro salir de sus labios _—_ tengo tanto miedo…_—_ Naruto frunció el seño. ¿Había oído bien? Hinata tenía miedo ¿pero de qué?_

El Jinchuriki del zorro de las nueve colas se levantó sobresaltado, porque ese no había sido un sueño, era un recuerdo de los días en que Hinata y él salían a pasear en las tardes. En realidad, era uno de sus momentos favoritos. Pero, ahora estaba seguro, ella estaba asustada, lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo en la familia Hyuga la atemorizaba.

Tratando de no despertar a sus compañeros, volvió a la cama, pero esta vez no pudo dormirse tan fácilmente; el recuerdo de Sasuke gritándole a Neji que no confiaba en los Hyuga; aquel hombre en la mansión que decía que no aceptaría ordenes de un miembro de la rama secundaria; Hinata y su renuencia de volver a casa, todo aquello inundaba su cabeza una y otra vez.

Al día siguiente, Naruto hizo los últimos preparativos para su viaje, después, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama de hotel y miró al techo.

— ¿Por qué no pienso antes de hablar? — dijo el muchacho en voz alta, mientras que recordaba cómo el día anterior le había dicho a Hinata que no sentía nada por ella, probablemente debió haber dejado la puerta abierta, o probablemente no. En todo caso, no podía quitarse ese sentimiento de haber cometido un error enorme.

— ¿ya estás listo Naruto? — preguntó Sasuke desde el marco de la puerta.

— sí, supongo que sí— respondió el muchacho mientras se levantaba y miraba a su alrededor buscando su mochila.

— Hyuga fue a buscarla— murmuró el Uchiha refiriéndose a Hinata.

— haaa… — suspiro Naruto- no quiero enfrentarla, este viaje va a ser un martirio.

— ¿ayer te rechazo? — preguntó Sasuke.

— no, yo la rechacé— respondió el rubio.

— ¿Qué?, ¿te volviste loco?, pensé que él plan era pedirle disculpas y volver con ella a Konoha — empezó el Uchiha sorprendido— eres un idiota, pero creo que ya sé porque lo hiciste.

Naruto no respondió en seguida, tan solo se le quedó observando atentamente a su compañero — Sasuke— dijo de repente — creo que tengo algo que contarte.

El chico le narró toda la escena del encuentro de Hinata con su primo, inclusive los detalles.

— no estoy seguro, pero creo que ellos ocultan algo, ella no quería que yo escuchara, y después, todo lo que me dijo acerca de Neji — concluyó el rubio.

— yo también lo creo, no es lógico que esa familia mande a buscar a la heredera que dejaron de lado hace meses, piénsalo bien, su presencia solo traería más problemas y divisiones, casi sería como tener dos líderes para un solo clan. Además, todo lo que me contaste acerca de tu visita a la casa Hyuga, ¿no crees que es extraño? — respondió Sasuke.

— entonces, ¿porque lo hacen? — preguntó Naruto.

— no lo sé, tal vez haya algo de verdad en lo que dijo Hiashi, tal vez la extrañan, pero no lo sé— medito el Uchiha en voz alta.

Naruto se levantó de la cama y caminó hacía la ventana, no quería creer que uno de sus mejores amigos le había mentido, ni tampoco que el padre de la chica solo quería utilizarla, no parecía justo. Para distraer ese pensamiento, miró hacia la calle, en donde vio a los dos primos Hyuga aproximarse al hotel en que se hospedaban.

Neji se había ofrecido a ir a buscarla a su casa, y considerando que el día anterior las cosas habían acabado tan mal entre los dos Hyuga, el chico pensó que lo más adecuado era que tuvieran un momento solos. Sin embargo, al parecer las cosas no habían resultado como el rubio las había planeado, ya que ninguno de los dos se veía feliz.

— Ya están aquí— anunció el rubio.

— perfecto, será mejor que aproveches el tiempo que te queda con ella, si de verdad piensas seguir con esa estúpida resolución tuya, todo cambiara de aquí en adelante— dijo Sasuke mirándolo a los ojos.

— Creo que es lo mejor — respondió con la garganta seca.

— Como digas… — murmuró Sasuke con expresión aburrida.

Naruto y Sasuke tomaron sus mochilas y bajaron las escaleras hasta la primera planta, en donde se encontraron a los primos Hyuga.

— Buenos días Naruto- kun, Sasuke-san — saludo amablemente Hinata mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia. El muchacho se sintió algo sorprendido, ya que la expresión de la chica había cambiado completamente. Minutos antes la había visto molesta y decaída, pero ahora se mostraba alegre, como si se hubiera puesto una máscara. Definitivamente, Hinata Hyuga era todo un misterio, al igual que su familia.

— Hola Hinata-chan— respondió con una sonrisa.

— Buenos días — saludo Sasuke a su vez.

— creo que ya estamos listos, será mejor que partamos, quiero llegar a Konoha para mañana, no es seguro estar por los caminos más tiempo de lo necesario— dijo Neji.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Hyuga, no es seguro estar fuera de la aldea— declaró Sasuke.

Dichas estas palabras, el grupo de cuatro ninjas comenzaron a toda velocidad su viaje a la aldea escondida entre las hojas, para la sorpresa de Naruto, los primos Hyuga no se dirigieron la palabra ni una sola vez en todo el viaje. Sin embargo, Hinata tampoco le habló a él. Después de unas cuantas horas, los chicos aminoraron la marcha, y el rubio recordó las palabras de Sasuke, aquella era una de las últimas oportunidades que tendría para hablar con ella, este pensamiento le movió el corazón, ya que una vez llegaran a Konoha tendría que romper el lazo que, mal o bien, existió entre los dos.

— Hinata— llamó Naruto en voz baja.

— N- Naruto - K-Kun— tartamudeó ella.

— has estado muy callada esta mañana, ¿te pasa algo?

— n-no, c-claro que n-no, tu sabes q-que yo n-no hablo mucho— respondió ella con una suave sonrisa.

— sí, pero, hoy estas especialmente silenciosa, ¿peleaste con Neji? — preguntó amigablemente, y a la vez temeroso de que lo mandara al diablo.

— ahhh— suspiró la chica — tú viste como se puso ayer, no he podido convencerlo.

— creo que realmente tiene muchas ganas de que tu vuelvas a vivir en la casa Hyuga, tu papá también parecía triste, pero él no se opuso a que fueras de visita, me dijo que si tu querías seguir viviendo en Kumo, él lo entendería— dijo Naruto tratando que ella le diera más pistas.

— ¿d-de verdad?, ¿ En serio papá te dijo todo eso? — preguntó la chica con emoción en su voz.

— Sí — respondió sonriente. Sin embargo, la expresión de Hinata cambio abruptamente.

— Es extraño — murmuró casi para sí misma.

— ¿Qué es extraño? — pregunto Naruto un poco más emocionado de lo que tenía la intención de aparentar.

— oh, nada, nada, realmente creo que a veces soy muy dura con papá— respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

Naruto se sintió frustrado, ni en un millón de años creyó que tendría que sacarle la verdad a Hinata a las malas. El sabía no era asunto suyo, pero no podía evitar sentirse molesto, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de silencio. Lo peor de todo, es que realmente no sabía si ella se negaba a hablarle porque estaba molesta o porque era un secreto de su familia.

— Naruto— empezó Hinata de repente- ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

— S-si — respondió entrecortadamente.

— una vez yo me vaya definitivamente de la aldea, trata de no inmiscuirte con la familia Hyuga— dijo en voz baja. Naruto frunció el seño en seguida, una cosa es que ella ya no quisiera contarle sus confidencias, eso lo entendía, pero otra muy diferente, era que lo tratara como una amenaza.

— Espera Hinata….- advirtió Naruto perdiendo la paciencia— yo sé que me equivoque pero…

— no es eso— interrumpió la chica bajando su voz de tal forma que parecía un susurro— verás, lo que pasa es que…

— esta anocheciendo, deberíamos acampar ahora — sugirió Neji de modo tal que más bien parecía una orden.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Hinata se alejó en seguida, ahora sí que estaba confundido, ella parecía dispuesta a contarle todo, pero Neji se había interpuesto. Aún así, el chico decidió seguir el juego y aparentar no tener sospecha alguna.

Rápidamente, las tiendas fueron montadas, el fuego encendido y la comida puesta sobre la hoguera. Sin embargo, Naruto seguía sin poder descifrar que pasaba entre los primos Hyuga, quienes parecían dispuestos a no dirigirse la palabra por lo que les quedaba de viaje. En ese momento, el rubio tuvo una idea.

— ¿oyeron eso? — preguntó Sasuke algo alarmado. Neji activó su Byakugan y miró en la dirección en la que provenía el ruido

— Creo que hay alguien, veo un rastro de chakra, pero no puedo distinguir su forma — aseguró el Hyuga — Hinata siguió el ejemplo de su primo y también activó su línea sucesoria.

— y- yo ta -también lo veo, que extraño— murmuró la chica.

— dobe, tu y yo, vamos tras él. Mientras tanto, ustedes dos quédense aquí y protejan el campamento— indicó Sasuke. Naruto siguió a su amigo sin decir otra palabra, juntos caminaron por el oscuro sendero del bosque, en donde tan solo se oía el sonido de sus pasos.

— ¡Naruto! — exclamó Sasuke sorprendido, en cuanto vio estallar una copia de Naruto en frente suyo.

— siento haberte asustado teme, pero necesitaba hacerlo, ahora tú sígueme — indicó el verdadero jinchuriki al tiempo que saltaba a la copa de un árbol.

— ¿que estas tramando? — preguntó el pelinegro siguiendolo a través del bosque.

— Hinata estuvo a punto de contarme algo, pero Neji no se lo permitió, ahora ellos dos están solos, es mi oportunidad— dijo emocionado.

— por favor…— suspiró Sasuke con expresión aburrida— dime que esto no se trata de celos, no tengo paciencia para lidiar con ese tipo de tonterías— murmuró aburridamente.

— ¿celos? Claro que no, ella me iba a advertir algo. Tenías razón, es muy sospechoso, creo que Hinata no confía en el señor Hyuga, ni en el resto de la familia. Ya cállate, sígueme— indicó Naruto mientras subía aún más e inspeccionaba el campamento.

— Ya esta… lo tenemos— gritó otro clon de Naruto en la dirección contraria a la que estaban Sasuke y el verdadero jinchiriki.

— Quien lo hubiera pensado, tienes cerebro— susurro Sasuke sarcásticamente. Naruto pensó en responderle, pero abandonó la idea en cuanto se dio cuenta de que se expondrían a ser descubiertos.

Nuevamente, Naruto le indicó a su amigo que lo siguiera, y juntos bajaron hasta un punto entre los árboles en que se podía ver todo. Al acercarse, el rubio escucho murmullos.

— Hinata- sama, usted sabe bien que Hiashi- sama nos ordenó ser discretos — regaño el chico a su prima.

— l-lo sé— respondió está resignada.

— parece que en realidad ha olvidado por completo sus deberes con el Clan— dijo Neji claramente molesto.

— n-no voy a r-regresar a l-la aldea, y- y voy a t-tratar de convencer a Hanabi para que venga conmigo— respondió Hinata mientras que se sentaba en una roca junto a la fogata.

— ¿entonces, quien será el líder? — pregunto Neji cruzándose de brazos. Hinata no respondió pero se le quedo mirando en silencio. Naruto entendió en seguida que la chica estaba insinuando que su primo debía ser el líder.

— Sabes perfectamente que no lo aceptarán— contestó el chico— aunque nada me gustaría más — agregó tristemente.

— lo sé — respondió Hinata. Después, Neji se sentó junto a ella.

— quédate con nosotros, olvídate de Naruto y tal vez… — empezó Neji, pero Hinata lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

— no Neji, tu sabes bien que yo no me voy a prestar para continuar esa locura de la división entre las ramas. Y papá tampoco— agrego con firmeza.

— no será tan fácil acabar con ese sistema.

— Pero, es posible — afirmó la chica con un toque de esperanza en su voz.

— despierte Hinata-sama, esto es la vida real, nuestro clan no va a abandonar sus costumbres ancestrales en uno o dos meses— dijo Neji alzando el tono de voz.

— Nada se pierde con intentar— contraatacó Hinata.

— No la veo haciéndolo, por el contrario, la veo escapando— grito Neji.

— ¿acaso no fuiste tú quien me amenazó con decirle a papá que me pusiera la marca del ave enjaulada? Neji, los dos sabemos que yo tenía que dejar la aldea — respondió la chica sin rastro de tartamudeo. Naruto se sorprendió, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

— no me diga mentiras, usted se fue por Naruto, sé que algo pasó entre los dos, se nota con tan solo ver cómo actúa cuando está con él.

— es cierto, tuve una fuerte discusión con él, pero ese es nuestro asunto, es muy diferente a lo que nuestro clan está pensando hacer a expensas de mi hermana, tú eres el único que puede detener esto, pero todas esas tontas tradiciones se han metido en esa dura cabeza tuya, todo ese asunto de "destino" no te deja hacer lo correcto— dijo Hinata completamente fuera de sí.

— Hinata, ¡yo no puedo hacerlo solo, necesito tu ayuda! — gritó Neji a todo pulmón. Naruto nunca había visto a ningún Hyuga actuar así, era como si esa máscara tranquila que siempre adoptaban se hubiera despedazado. Cualquiera que fuese el motivo de su discusión debía ser importante para ellos.

— Creo que debemos volver — susurró Sasuke.

— Si — respondió el rubio.

Lentamente, los dos ninjas bajaron al suelo y caminaron en dirección al campamento. Naruto aún seguía sorprendido por la extraña reacción de los primos Hyuga. El chico trató de organizar las pocas pistas que tenía en su cabeza, pero aún así no entendía completamente que estaba pasando.

— ¿qué opinas? — preguntó Sasuke interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

— creo que todo empezó cuando Hinata fue retirada del puesto de líder, pero cuando eso sucedió aún no éramos tan cercanos.

— ¿sucedió algo extraño en esos días? — volvió a preguntar el pelinegro.

— ella desapareció- respondió Naruto — no salía de su casa, y cuando le pregunté, me dijo que no quería enfrentar a la gente, en ese momento pensé que era comprensible, que se refería a los aldeanos, pero ya no lo sé...

— pero — empezó Sasuke - tu me contaste que ella trataba de convencer a su hermana que no se fuera de la ciudad, y ahora quiere hacer todo lo contrario, no tiene sentido.

— lo sé — dijo Naruto confundido.

En cuanto llegaron al campamento los dos muchachos guardaron silencio. El ambiente estaba tenso, y se notaba que los dos primos estaban furiosos el uno con el otro.

— Hola, falsa alarma, era tan solo un campesino de la zona, pero nos dio un buen susto— murmuró Naruto mientras se frotaba la nuca.

— ohh... es u-un a-alivio que hayan llegado — suspiró Hinata aliviada.

— Se demoraron bastante— murmuró Neji algo molesto

— Tuvimos problemas para encontrarlo, creo que debimos haber llevado a alguno de los dos, nuestros ojos no fueron suficientes — respondió Naruto, quien sabía que Neji se calmaría con aquel cumplido.

Aquella noche Naruto tampoco pudo descansar bien. Era perturbador que en cuestión de dos días, la tranquila vida que llevaba desde la finalización de la cuarta guerra se estuviera yendo al demonio. Siempre había tenido claro que tenía que cambiar a esa familia, se lo había prometido a sí mismo desde los exámenes chunin, y se lo confirmaba cada vez que oía a Hinata hablar de la separación entre ramas. Pero, nunca esperó que su vida personal se viera inmiscuida en todo aquel problema.

El sonido de los ronquidos de Sasuke llamó la atención del chico. Y de pronto, un pensamiento lo asaltó, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Si los Hyuga se llegaban a convertir en una amenaza para la aldea, de seguro la Hokage tomaría cartas en el asunto, lo único que esperaba es que estas "medidas" no fueran las mismas que en el caso Uchiha.

Naruto cambio de posición, y para su sorpresa, quedo frente a frente con Hinata, quien dormía plácidamente a tan solo unos pasos de donde él se encontraba. Sintió una enorme tristeza, sabía que después que él la dejara en Konoha su relación no sería la misma, hubiera querido habar con ella y pedirle que se quedara, pero, ahora más que nunca esa idea era descabellada, ya que si los Hyuga ponían en peligro la aldea él tendría que apoyar a Tsunade, y de seguro, en algún punto chocarían. Naruto se estremeció ante la idea, de ninguna manera permitiría que esto sucediera.

En cambio, si ella se iba y formaba una nueva vida, tal vez podría ser libre y convencer a Hanabi de que la siguiera. Por un momento, Naruto hizo un retrato mental de Hinata en medio de sus plantas, feliz, como lo había sido en los últimos meses.

Naruto sonrío al ver la cálida expresión de la chica, y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué habría sido de ellos si él no hubiera estado tan ocupado en sentirse resentido contra Sasuke y Sakura, probablemente serían felices, y podría ayudarle a Hinata con sus problemas, probablemente ella confiaría en él, y sus amigos, aún seguirían siendo sus amigos, no esos extraños en que los habían convertido.

Al día siguiente, los cuatro shinobis emprendieron el viaje nuevamente hacía la aldea escondida entre las hojas. Y justo como lo habían previsto estuvieron allí a media mañana. En cuanto llegaron a la puerta una extraña pesadez se apoderó de los pies del chico.

— Sakura me está esperando creo que debo marcharme. Hyuga…— llamó Sasuke refiriéndose a Neji — ¿te molestaría ir a rendir el informe a la Hokage? No confió en Naruto para hacerlo— agregó. Naruto entendió que su amigo quería darle un momento a solas con la chica, pero Neji no parecía convencido.

— Está bien— aceptó Neji. Naruto y Hinata se quedaron solos y callados hasta que el chico se atrevió a hacer el ofrecimiento.

— ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? — preguntó con voz entrecortada.

— G-g-gracias— respondió Hinata. Los dos caminaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la casa Hyuga.

— c-creo q-que llegamos al final del camino— tartamudeo la chica.

— Hinata, yo siento todo lo que pasó— dijo Naruto.

— n-no te preocupes, y-ya habíamos ha-ha-hablado de esto— respondió la chica tratando de tranquilizarlo.

— yo solo quería saber una cosa— empezó el rubio, al tiempo que Hinata lo miraba con curiosidad— si yo hubiera ido a pedirte una segunda oportunidad, ¿me la hubieras dado?.

— t- t-tú me dijiste que no…

— sé que te dije, solo respóndeme, ¿me la hubieras dado? — preguntó impaciente.

— s-s-sí, eso creo- respondió Hinata, por lo que Naruto exhalo más tranquilo— me hubiera gustado hacerlo, pero, no c-creo que hubiera vu-vuelto a la aldea de todas formas— murmuró mientras que jugaba con sus dedos.

— ¿por qué? — volvió a preguntar el chico.

— y-yo no… y-y-yo no…— balbuceo— n-no importa, de t-todas maneras tu me dijiste que no…— trato de decir en un tono triste.

— Hinata, yo sé que fue lo que te dije — repitió Naruto— sé que tienes problemas déjame ayudarte — dijo tomándola por los hombros — tu dijiste que éramos amigos- agregó mientras que la miraba a los ojos.

— n-no importa, yo me iré en cuanto Haya hablado con p-papá y Ha-Hanabi. N-Naruto, ¿e-en s-s-serio quieres ayudarme?, entonces, prométeme que no te meterás en problemas innecesarios— dijo suavemente.

— Hinata para mí no es problema ayudarte— aseguró Naruto. Sin embargo, Hinata negó con la cabeza.

— no, prométemelo, p-prométeme que no te vas a meter en problemas innecesarios— repitió la chica.

— haaa… está bien, tú ganas, te lo prometo — dijo Naruto con voz cansada. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que no pensaba cumplir, o, podría hacerlo a su propia manera.

— p-perfecto — respondió Hinata — entonces, c-creo que esto es un hasta luego, espero que a-algún día me visites en K-Kumo.

— ¿vas a hacer el viaje de regreso sola? — preguntó Naruto con la esperanza de ganar más tiempo junto a ella.

— s-si, aunque, estaba pensando pedirle a Neji o a Ko que me acompañaran, aún n-no lo sé— dijo sonriente.

— claro, adiós Hinata — se despidió Naruto.

— Adiós Naruto — dijo la chica dándose media vuelta. Sin embargo, en el momento en que ella se disponía a irse, él la tomó de la muñeca y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, justo como lo había hecho en su primera cita.

* * *

><p>Hinata no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, para cuando había abierto los ojos el rubio ya había desaparecido. La chica se quedó parada en aquel lugar por algunos minutos, pensando en Naruto, y en lo impredecible que era. No sabía si sentirse ilusionada o furiosa, lo único que sabía era que todo el esfuerzo que había hecho durante meses para olvidarlo se había ido al traste en un par de días, y lo peor de todo, es que él probablemente lo sabía.<p>

Aún confundida, la chica entro a su casa silenciosamente y se dirigió a la oficina de Hiashi. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se encontrara con una de las empleadas.

— ¡Hinata-sama! — exclamó la muchacha.

— Hola Mei— saludó Hinata.

— oh Hinata - sama que alegría verla por aquí, las cosas no son iguales desde que usted se fue, Hanabi-sama la extraña muchísimo— aseguró la chica.

— disculpa, Mei, ¿has visto a mi padre? ¿Podrías decirle que estoy aquí? Realmente me gustaría verlo — dijo la chica tratando de no mostrarse tan emocionada como se sentía.

— me temo que no lo puedo hacer Hinata- sama. Hiashi-sama se fue a atender un asunto oficial — contestó la chica algo apenada.

— ¿Qué? ¿ Cómo es posible que papá se haya ido? El mismo me mando a buscar— preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

— ¡Hermana! — gritó una voz al final del pasillo. Por su puesto, se trataba de Hanabi, quien la miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

— Hola Hanabi— dijo Hinata mientras la abrazaba.

— ¿cómo has estado?, papá estaba muy preocupado, tuvo que atender unos asuntos en la frontera del país del viento, quería llegar a tiempo para recibirte, pero al parecer no pudo lograrlo — dijo sonriente. Hinata se tranquilizó, ya que al principio se había sentido decepcionada y temerosa de que en realidad Hiashi no quisiera verla.

— ¿Qué clase de asuntos fue a atender papá? — preguntó Hinata mientras acariciaba la nuca de Hanabi.

— tú sabes que él no me cuenta nada, dice que todavía soy muy pequeña, pero escuche que quería ir a ver las propiedades de la familia— esto tranquilizó aún más a la mayor, ya que Hiashi frecuentemente hacía este tipo de viajes.

— Hanabi- sama— llamo un joven ninja que venía corriendo por el pasillo — la estuve buscando por todas partes. ¡oh! Hinata-sama que alegría verla de vuelta. Natsumi-san me envió a buscar a su hermana, lamento interrumpir su conversación, pero usted sabe qué pasará si desobedezco — Hinata asintió levemente. Natsumi era una de sus primas mayores, tenía cerca de treinta y cinco años, ella estaba a cargo del entrenamiento de los más chicos cuando su papá no estaba en el complejo, y Hiashi confiaba ciegamente en ella. Su único problema era que tenía el mismo carácter exigente que el líder del clan Hyuga.

— Ve con ella Hanabi— dijo Hinata mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Después de que los chicos se marcharon, la Hyuga caminó hacía el salón y se sentó en el, se sentía exhausta por el viaje, así que se dejó caer pesadamente junto a la mesa de té que estaba en el centro de la sala. Hinata recostó su cabeza y cerró los ojos por un momento.

La chica se despertó sobresaltada y adolorida, ya que se había quedado dormida sobre el tatami, lentamente, se reincorporó y miró alrededor, transcurrían las últimas horas de la tarde, a juzgar por la tenue luz azul que se colaba por la habitación.

— ¿aún sigue dormida? — escuchó preguntar a una voz masculina.

— sí, eso creo— respondió una mujer. Al escuchar esto, la chica volvió a acostarse en el suelo, y entrecerró los ojos, sin embargo, pudo distinguir una tenue luz de vela que se filtraba por las puertas de papel de la habitación continua.

Alarmada, Hinata decidió dejar su farsa y abrir la puerta corrediza para saber que producía aquella luz. La pelinegra sintió que la sangre helada al ver en el piso el símbolo que se utilizaba para marcar a los miembros de la rama secundaria con el sello del ave enjaulada.

— ¡Hinata- sama! — exclamó Natsumi quien la veía desde la puerta. La chica se preparó para enfrentarse contra la otra Hyuga, no obstante, ella puso los brazos en el aire.

— No vengo a pelear, tiene que irse de aquí, quieren marcarla — susurro la chica.

— Natsumi, ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quién dio esta orden? — preguntó Hinata molesta.

— yo… — trató de decir la kunoichi, sin embargo, los pasos en el corredor las alertaron.

— Debe correr Hinata-sa…— trató de decir Natsumi, pero una serie de Kunais apuntaron directamente hacia las dos chicas.

Sin embargo, fueron más rápidas y activaron la protección de las sesenta y cuatro palmas. Juntas salieron hacía el jardín

— Por aquí — indicó Natsumi — debe salir de esta casa, lo que viene será una guerra, usted lo sabe.

— ¿quién planeo esto? — preguntó Hinata mientras corría a lo largo del barrió Hyuga. Sorprendentemente, la chica no vio a nadie por las calles era como si se tratase de un pueblo fantasma.

— Sinceramente no lo sé, no sé quien pudo haber dado la orden, estaba con su hermana entrenando en el jardín y escuché el rumor— respondió.

— supongo que tu eres una de las partidarias de Hanabi— dijo la Hyuga desconfiadamente.

— de todas maneras usted no quiere el puesto ¿verdad? — contestó altivamente después de un lapso de silencio.

— No — respondió Hinata casi agresivamente.

— entonces no importa, si usted no quiere nadie tiene el derecho a obligarla, esta familia tiene la fea costumbre de imponerse ante todos.

Hinata y la chica siguieron corriendo hasta que se encontraron con un grupo de ninjas. Preparados para atacarla.

—siga por este camino, yo los distraeré — dijo Natsumi. Hinata obedeció y entro a un profundo callejón, mientras aún escuchaba los pasos de aquellos que la seguían.

La chica estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico en cuanto vio que estaba frente uno de los muros que separaban la propiedad Hyuga del exterior. Sin embargo, decidió trepar a lo alto de este, una vez arriba, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba frente al lecho de un rio demasiado profundo y rocoso como para saltar. Sin más opción que la de continuar, la chica bajó hasta la primera piedra, la cual se sacudió ligeramente por su peso.

— ¿a donde fue? — preguntó una voz al interior de la casa.

— no puedo creer que la hayan dejado escapar, ni tampoco que ella haya querido escapar, ¿qué tiene de malo seguir viviendo en esta casa? Tan solo era una marca, nosotros estamos marcados y no pasa nada— exclamó alguien más. Al oír aquellas palabras Hinata pegó su cuerpo al muro. Ya había oscurecido, y para verla tendrían que activar su Byakugan.

Hinata siguió caminando de piedra en piedra, ya que había decidido seguir el curso del rio, pero una de las voces que había oído minutos antes volvió a alertarla.

— Ahí está — gritó uno de los ninjas.

— Hinata- sama, regrese, no queremos lastimarla, tenemos la orden de llevarla a casa— grito el segundo shinobi. Pero Hinata no respondió, tan solo, siguió avanzando difícilmente por el rocoso lecho del rio, se sentía somnolienta, como si caminara a través de un sueño, todo se veía borroso pero no sabía la razón.

— Suficiente, tenemos que detenerla — dijo el primero. Después, activo su estilo aire y una enorme ráfaga la golpeo. En otras circunstancias, Hinata habría podido evadirla, ya que se parecía mucho al estilo que usaba Hiashi, pero, como se encontraba adormecida, no pudo hacerlo, por lo que cayó al suelo con un gran impulso.

Hintata pudo sentir perfectamente como la dura roca del lecho del rio golpeaba contra cada uno de sus huesos, incluida su cabeza, y por un momento, pensó que se desmayaría por el dolor, ya que aterrizó a un par de metros de donde la había alcanzado el impacto.

— Hinata- sama— escucho gritar al ninja que la había atacado. Luego oyó pasos, y vio que los sujetos se le acercaban.

— está herida, es de gravedad, matamos a Hinata-sama, tenemos que hacer algo— dijo su compañero completamente desesperado mientras estiraba su mano con la intención de tocarla.

— no, vámonos, no deben saber que nosotros lo hicimos, nos matarán si nos descubren— dijo el primero. Tras dudarlo por algunos segundos, el otro ninja decidió irse, siendo lo último que vio la chica antes de sumirse en la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Horas antes, Naruto Uzumaki dejó la casa de los Hyuga sintiéndose decaído.<p>

— así que me habría dado una oportunidad después de todo— murmuró para sí mismo mientras pateaba una piedra con las manos entre los bolsillos.

— Naruto— llamó Tsunade quien se encontraba a tan solo un par de metros. El chico se sorprendió, ya que ni si quiera había reparado en su presencia.

— abuela Tsunade, ¿Qué hace aquí? — preguntó Naruto.

— Ven conmigo, vamos a almorzar— ofreció la Hokage. Naruto no quería aceptar, ya que sabía que la quinta nunca iba a "comer" en todo el sentido de la palabra, tan solo pedía una orden pequeña de pescado frito y el equivalente de su peso en sake. Pero no se podía negar a la invitación de la líder de la aldea.

Justo como lo había temido, Tsunade lo llevó a un bar de mala muerte, de esos que al viejo Jiraiya tanto le gustaban. Y como era su costumbre ordenó.

— una orden pequeña de pescado y tres botellas de sake— pidió la Hokage, sin ningún reparo en que el empleado la estuviera mirando como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

— yo quiero una porción doble de onigiris — dijo Naruto desanimado, al ver que la comida de las otras mesas no parecía apetitosa. Sin embargo, Tsunade no pareció darse cuenta de nada, tan solo sirvió su primera copa de sake como si se tratara de lo más delicioso del mundo.

— ¿solucionaste tus problemas con Hinata? — preguntó la Hokague de repente.

— Si— respondió Naruto desganadamente.

— Neji me dijo que ella había decidido quedarse permanentemente en Kumokagure ¿cómo estas con eso? — preguntó nuevamente antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

— Si — contesto el rubio sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

— supongo que eso significa que no— comentó Tsunade melancólicamente. Naruto guardó silencio por un par de minutos.

— Abuela Tsunade— empezó el rubio — me preguntaba si podría tomarme unos meses libres para viajar y hacer unas cosas.

— pensé que querías convertirte en Hokague, estaba planeando comenzar a prepararte el mes que viene — dijo Tsunade algo sorprendida.

— No creo que esté listo— murmuró Naruto.

— Yo creo que lo estás— afirmó Tsunade antes de volverse a sumir en un silencio.

— Su comida — dijo el mesero poniendo un plato delante de Naruto. Los dos comieron y hablaron por un par de horas, pero el rubio se cuidó de no tocar nuevamente el tema, hasta que Tsunade, quien estaba ya bastante bebida, lo recordó.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Naruto?, Ya no eres tú — murmuró Tsunade con dolor.

— n-no… — trato de decir— yo… creo que las cosas cambiaron mucho después de la guerra, supongo que no salieron como yo lo esperaba— susurro.

— ¿por eso te alejaste de tus amigos, peleaste con Hinata y decides ahora que no quieres ser Hokague? — preguntó la rubia.

— yo… — empezó entre cortadamente— no tengo porque contarle mis asuntos, solo quiero unos meses para pensar.

— pensar… lo mismo dije yo antes de irme, lo mismo dijo Jiraiya, y mira como terminamos— se burlo la rubia completamente borracha, y aún así, tomando otra copa.

— abuela Tsunade, Jiraiya murió como un héroe, el…

— un Heroe, ¡Ha!, no te engañes Naruto, el murió completamente solo, él único al que tenía era a ti, y tu debías seguir tu vida, eventualmente lo habrías dejado atrás, es lo más natural— murmuró la quinta.

— yo no…

— Cállate y escúchame— ordeno la rubia — tú no quieres terminar como nosotros. Es curioso, pero siempre he escuchado que hablan de los tres valientes sannin que lucharon y murieron como grandes shinobis, en una bonita historia trágica y heroica— se burlo sarcásticamente la Hokage.

— pero la verdad es que nadie quiere nuestras vidas, nadie debería tenerlas. Naruto tú tienes la oportunidad de lograr todo lo que Jiraiya y yo quisimos hacer, no te quedes estancado en el pasado, yo me quede con mis muertos, y él con sus sueños no cumplidos. — dijo aún en ese tono ebrio que venía utilizando desde hacía rato.

— Mírame — empezó nuevamente mientras sostenía la botella — tú no quieres terminar así, en un cargo que nunca quisiste ni mereciste, recordando el pasado, solo porque fuiste incapaz de mirar hacia el futuro. Si en realidad quieres algo con Hinata Hyuga debes insistir.

— es mejor para ella que se quede fuera de Konoha — respondió Naruto.

— bueno… en eso tienes razón— dijo Tsunade mientras torpemente servía otra copa de sake— pero que se le va a hacer, esa familia ya está perdida de todas maneras— ese último comentario altero a Naruto.

— ¿qué? — preguntó alarmado. Tsunade, quien estaba bebiendo otra copa de sake, no pudo contestar, ya que una ANBU apareció en el restaurante.

— Tsunade-sama, necesito hablar con usted— dijo solemnemente la mujer, quien tenía máscara de búho.

— habla, que no te de pena hablar en frente del chico, de todas maneras, si esta noche logro convencerlo, va a ser el próximo Hokage — dijo en un tono alegre. Pero la ANBU no pareció alegrarse ni sorprenderse, se notaba que estaba impaciente.

— temo por la seguridad de Hinata Hyuga, algunos miembros del clan quieren presionarla para que se quede, intentaron marcarla con el sello del ave enjaulada. Trate de ayudarla a escapar, pero la perdí de vista, no he podido encontrarla, algo muy malo pudo haberle pasado, no puedo rastrear su rastro de chakra con mi línea sucesoria es como si estuviera…— afirmó desesperada, pero Naruto no la dejó terminar, ya que se levantó de la mesa con un gran estruendo y salió del restaurante a toda velocidad.

— Naruto — gritó Tsunade pero ella no lo escuchó.

El rubio caminó hacía la casa de los Hyuga repasando en su mente todos y cada uno de los eventos de ese día y de los últimos meses, y recordó que en la conversación que había escuchado entre Hinata y Neji, ella había acusado a su primo de amenazarla con convencer a Hiashi de marcarla si ella se negaba a volver a la aldea.

— _**te usaron **__**—**_susurro una conocida voz en su interior.

Una rabia incontenible invadió a Naruto, lo habían utilizado para atraer a Hinata a una trampa, posiblemente, ellos conocían el cariño que ella sentía por él. Quería golpear a alguien, matar a alguien, y esa persona tenía rostro y nombre, se llamaba Neji Hyuga y estaba sentado en la barra de Ichiraku comiendo tranquilamente rammen con los demás miembros del equipo Gai, mientras que Hinata podría estar en grave peligro.

Naruto no pudo evitarlo, y se fue directamente hacía el local. y sin siquiera importarle las miradas asustadas de los acompañantes de Neji, lo tomó del cuello, y con una fuerza que él ni siquiera sabía que tenía, lo acorraló a la pared.

— tu — bramó — tu me engañaste, me dijiste que querías ver a Hinata, que te preocupabas por ella, pero solo querías traerla para marcarla con el ese estúpido sello — Neji frunció el seño, parecía consternado, pero no asustado.

— No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estás hablando— respondió el Hyuga.

— no finjas, yo escuche todo, ella dijo que tú la habías amenazado con hacerlo si se negaba a permanecer en la casa Hyuga. ¿Qué quieres de ella?, ¿Qué buscas?, anda, contesta. ¿Acaso lo hiciste porque te rechazo? Si ella muere, es tu culpa — afirmo furibundo mientras que apretaba aún más el cuello de la camisa de Neji, pero este solo entrecerró los ojos mirando a Naruto con resentimiento y sorpresa.

— Cálmate— grito Sasuke mientras que lo separaba del Hyuga — cálmate, ya escuche lo que pasó, vámonos de aquí.

Naruto dirigió una última mirada de odio a Neji, a quien sus tres compañeros de equipo miraban con desconfianza. Después, dio media vuelta y se fue, mientras que escuchaba como Gai se dirigía a su discípulo.

— Neji… ¿es verdad lo que dijo Naruto? — preguntó el jounnin en un tono serio que el rubio raras veces le oía utilizar.

— no Gai- sensei, no entiendo porque actúa así— contesto Neji. Una vez en la calle, Naruto aspiró un poco de aire fresco y se tranquilizó.

— Tengo que encontrarla— afirmó el rubio — debo ir a la casa Hyuga, tengo que encontrarla.

— Necesitamos refuerzos— comento Sasuke.

— Tú ve a buscarlos, yo tengo que encontrarla— respondió.

Naruto recorrió las calles de Konoha en medio de la noche, pensando en que Hinata no estaba muerta, no podía estarlo, ya que, una cosa era que ella viviera feliz lejos de él, pero otra muy diferente que ella no se encontrara en este mundo, aquello no lo podría soportar. Ella lo había sacado de la oscuridad en la que se había sumergido al terminar la guerra, pero si ella se moría por su culpa, ya no quedaría nada.

* * *

><p>Bueno… hasta ahí va, espero que les haya gustado, como pudieron haber notado, me rindió mucho, eso se debe a que estuve de vacaciones y pude escribir bastante.<p>

Antes de irme me despido, informándoles a mis lectores de "identidad perdida" que el 6º cap está en poder de mi querida beta, quien me lo está corrigiendo, y en cuanto ella me lo entregue lo subiré con la sorpresa que les había prometido.

También agradezco a todos aquellos que me agregaron a sus favoritos y a sus categorías, realmente e pone muy contenta que hayan recibido así de bien mi fic. En fin, sin más, me despido, adiós.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Naruto caminó por los bosques que rodeaban el complejo de la familia Hyuga, llevaba cerca de una hora buscando y aún no podía encontrarla. En ese momento no pudo evitar preguntarse si Sasuke y sus refuerzos habrían tenido mejor suerte.<p>

Quería matar a Neji y hacerlo pagar, si encontraba a Hinata muerta, él mismo acabaría con él, y después… no sabía que haría. Aún era demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones, probablemente, ella solo estaba herida. Naruto miró hacia su lado completamente desesperado, y se dio cuenta de que no lograba ver nada gracias a la oscuridad, debía usar su modo sage, no había otra alternativa.

Naruto concentró su chakra y toda su atención en la trasformación, con algo de suerte, no terminaría convertido en una rana. Luego, se aproximó a uno de los árboles que lo rodeaban y se enfocó en sentir la energía que ellos emanaban, en aquel momento, un sentimiento extraño lo abordó, era como si él se hubiera vuelto parte de esa energía, y viajara a toda velocidad por el bosque.

Fue en aquel instante, en el que la encontró. Sin embargo, ella no estaba sola, la acompañaba alguien a quien no podía distinguir. Alarmado por su descubrimiento, Naruto corrió a toda velocidad hacía el punto en el que la había localizado.

— ¡Shino! — exclamó Naruto sorprendido, al ver que el joven ninja la llevaba en brazos.

— Naruto, encontré a Hinata muy mal herida, debemos llevarla al hospital — dijo con una expresión lúgubre. Naruto no contestó, tan solo se limitó a seguirlo a través del bosque. Por un momento, sus ojos se desviaron hacía el rostro de la chica, no se había percatado de lo mal que se veía, se veía más pálida de lo usual, sus labios estaban azules, pero, lo que más le preocupó fue una delgada línea de sangre que brotaba de su frente.

— Se golpeo en la cabeza— afirmo Naruto seriamente mientras la observaba.

— Sí, estaba inconsciente cuando la encontré, se golpeo muy fuerte la cabeza. Pero me temo que también se lastimó el costado.

— ¿Cómo la encontraste? — preguntó Naruto.

— Sasuke Uchiha me informó lo que había pasado, así que Kiba y Kurenai-sensei, salimos a buscarla. La encontré gracias a mis insectos, ellos están muy acostumbrados a ella— respondió el muchacho.

Naruto repitió mentalmente la frase "_mis insectos están acostumbrados a ella_", y no pudo evitar una sonrisa, definitivamente, Hinata y su equipo eran un montón de raros, pero, a pesar de todo, ya entendía porque la chica los defendía tanto, podrían ser unos fenómenos, pero nadie negaría que eran excelentes amigos.

Naruto llegó al hospital en compañía de Shino después de unos minutos de viaje.

— Voy a buscar a Sakura — anunció Naruto mientras corría por los pasillos del hospital.

— Naruto — gritó una voz a sus espaldas. Se trataba de Sakura quien lo miraba con expresión preocupada.

— Sasuke me contó lo que pasó, ya la llevé a cuidados intensivos, Shizune se encargó del caso personalmente — dijo Sakura mientras lo guiaba a una de las salas de espera.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — preguntó Sakura, casi maternalmente mientras se sentaba junto a él en el sofá.

— Su familia trató de sellarla y…

— No —lo interrumpió Sakura— tu sabes a lo que me refiero — dijo la chica mirandolo a los ojos.

— No sé de qué estás hablando— fingió Naruto.

— No me digas mentiras, algo paso con ella antes de que se fuera y quiero saberlo— insistió Sakura perdiendo ligeramente la paciencia.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo?, ¿para arruinarlo como has hecho con todo lo bueno que me pasa?, No sé qué puedes sacar de esto Sakura, pero tú nunca haces nada por nadie, solo piensas en ti misma y yo ya me cansé de ser utilizado — dijo en un tono peligrosamente bajo, desahogando todo lo que se había guardado desde la finalización de la guerra. De inmediato, el chico vio que había cometido un error, no sabía de dónde habían salido esas palabras, pero estaba arrepentido de haberlas dicho.

— Y-yo solo quería ayudarte, y a ella, porque también es mi amiga — dijo Sakura tristemente. Por su parte, Naruto se sintió avergonzado, en cuestión de un par de meses, había ofendido dos de las mujeres más importantes de su vida, lo único que deseaba es que aquello no creara tanto desastre como lo hizo su pelea con Hinata.

— Lo lamento Sakura, yo estoy nervioso, y me desquité contigo, realmente lo lamento — se disculpó Naruto.

— No, tienes razón — murmuró la chica mirando al suelo — será mejor que me vaya a ver cómo está Hinata.

Sakura dejó su silla sin darle la cara, pero él sabía que seguramente estaba llorando. Se sintió culpable como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, ella solo quería ayudarlo, y él había reaccionado de la peor manera. Naruto se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas y se agarró la cabeza con las manos.

— ¿Qué me está pasando? — se preguntó. En ese momento volvió a escuchar pasos, se trataba de Shizune quien lo miraba entre molesta y preocupada.

— Naruto, será mejor que te vallas, ella está grave, creo que no podré darles noticias hasta mañana, solo puede quedarse un miembro de la familia— dijo la ninja rápidamente.

— ¿estás loca? — preguntó — su familia fue la que hizo esto, de ninguna manera…

— Yo me quedaré — dijo de repente una profunda voz masculina. Naruto se volteó dispuesto a discutir, pero vio que se trataba de Ko, una de las pocas personas en las que confiaba Hinata.

Naruto caminó lentamente hacía la entrada en donde encontró al resto del equipo Kurenai. Habló un rato con ellos, sobre lo sucedido, y después, partió hacía su casa para tratar de dormir por lo que quedaba de la noche. Por suerte no encontró a nadie en su camino.

Al día siguiente, el chico fue al hospital en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de entrar.

— Buenos días, vengo a visitar a Hinata Hyuga — saludó el chico a la recepcionista, a lo que la chica tan solo respondió con un gesto. Después, revisó rápidamente los ficheros.

— Me temo que no podrá entrar, la señorita Hyuga ya tiene una visita — dijo contrariada, después, alzó la vista hacia el pasillo.

— ¡Oh!, mire, creo que la persona que la visitaba ya salió — comentó la recepcionista. Naruto volteó y vio que se trataba de Neji, por un momento, algo en su interior rugió, no quería que estuviera allí, era su culpa que Hinata se encontrara entre la vida y la muerte.

— Tome — dijo Neji entregándole la ficha de visitantes a la recepcionista.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó Naruto furioso.

— Vine a visitar a Hinata, hasta donde yo sé, ella es mi prima, y tengo el derecho de hacerlo — respondió Neji mostrándole todo su desprecio a Naruto.

— A ti no te importa Hinata, ni siquiera sabes quien la encontró ayer — rugió Naruto apretando los puños junto a su cuerpo.

— ¿Tú que sabes Naruto? Estaba buscando a los culpables.

— ¿Los encontraste? — preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

— Eso no es tu problema — respondió Neji con desprecio. Después, el Hyuga le dio la espalda y salió del hospital sin si quiera dirigirle una segunda mirada al muchacho.

— Imbécil…— murmuró Naruto.

— Hey Naruto — lo llamó Ino, quien estaba detrás de él — supongo que vienes a ver a Hinata— dijo alegremente.

— Sí, quería verla — respondió el chico mientras miraba de lado a lado — Ino… ¿has visto a Sakura?, creí que podría hablar con ella— pero la chica no le respondió, tan solo se frotó el brazo nerviosamente.

— Si… creo que ella está por ahí — balbuceo la chica.

— No quiere verme — afirmo Naruto.

— No es eso, ella me dijo que ayer tuvieron una pequeña discusión y quería darte tiempo para pensar — contesto la chica.

— Por favor llévame al cuarto de Hinata, quiero saber cómo está— dijo el ninja muy molesto. Camino a la habitación, Naruto no podía quitarse aquel sentimiento de incomodidad que había tenido al saber que Sakura estaba molesta. No quería disculparse, aunque se hubiera equivocado, sentía que de alguna manera, su compañera de equipo siempre manipulaba las cosas para que él se sintiera miserable, pero esta vez no iba a caer, estaba cansado de que le viera la cara de tonto.

— Aquí está — señaló Ino al llegar al cuarto doscientos dos. Naruto tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió con mucho entusiasmo, pensando que eso alegraría a Hinata.

— ¡Hola Hinata! — saludo escandalosamente. Sin embargo, al entrar se encontró con una imagen que lo perturbo: la chica estaba inconsciente y conectada a un respirador. Naruto se sintió decaído de inmediato, y se dirigió a Ino quien aún se encontraba con los brazos cruzados en el marco de la puerta.

— ¿No ha despertado?- preguntó.

— Si, a veces abre los ojos, pero vuelve a dormirse al instante — respondió la chica. Naruto volvió su mirada nuevamente hacía Hinata, pero esta vez la observó mejor, parecía más pálida de lo normal, sus labios estaban azulosos y sus dedos se encontraban hinchados, como si fueran a estallar.

— ¿Por qué tiene las manos así? — volvió a preguntar mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de ella.

— Es un efecto del medicamento — contestó Ino.

— Parece doloroso.

— No lo es, cuando está dormida no siente nada, te lo prometo — respondió la rubia suavemente tratando de confortar al chico.

— ¿Puedo quedarme con ella un rato?— pidió Naruto.

— Claro — dijo Ino sonriente. Después, la chica salió de la habitación dejándolo solo con una inconsciente Hinata. Naruto acercó una silla hacía un lado de la cama y se sentó junto a ella.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo paso allí, pero estaba seguro de que había sido cerca de una hora. Naruto comenzó a sentir sueño y a entrecerrar los ojos mientras cabeceaba en su asiento. De pronto, mientras que luchaba por mantenerse despierto, le pareció ver que Hinata movía levemente sus parpados.

— Hinata — dijo emocionado parándose de su asiento. Pero ella no le respondió, tan solo se quedó acostada observándolo con los ojos vidriosos a causa de los medicamentos.

— Hinata…— empezó el chico nervioso — yo solo quería saber cómo estabas. Cuando te trajimos te veías muy débil — Hinata no respondió Nada, pero abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

— Bueno… la verdad es que me gustaría decirte que yo soy el héroe, y que te traje aquí, pero Shino fue quien te encontró. Tu equipo y yo estábamos muy preocupados — dijo nerviosamente mientras se frotaba la nuca. Pero Hinata aún no contestaba nada, tan solo lo miraba con aquellos ojos claros que tanto le gustaban.

— Hinata — empezó el chico sintiendo que moriría si no recibía una respuesta — yo lo lamento, lo lamento tanto, he cometido tantos errores. Neji vino a verme hace unos meses, él me dijo que tu familia te quería de vuelta, tu papá también lo dijo, pero nunca, nunca, pensé que se trataría de una trampa, nunca me imaginé que te harían daño. Yo… yo solo quería volver a verte, te había lastimado y quería reparar lo que hice, tu familia parecía tan triste que no pude negarme, por favor, créeme — a pesar de estas palabras, la chica solo seguía en silencio.

— Será mejor que me vaya, yo lamento mucho haberte molestado— dijo levantándose de su silla. Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera dar media vuelta, vio como Hinata llevaba con dificultad la mano a su careta y la levantaba con mucho esfuerzo.

— Te creo — susurro con voz carrasposa, como si hubiera usado todas sus fuerzas para decir aquellas palabras. Después, le dedicó a Naruto una breve sonrisa y volvió a crear los ojos lentamente.

Naruto dejó la habitación sintiéndose mucho mejor, y después de aquella visita siguieron muchas otras, afortunadamente, nunca volvió a encontrarse de frente con ninguno de los miembros de familia Hyuga. Sin embargo, cada vez que entraba al hospital tenía la impresión de que alguien lo observaba. Pronto se dio cuenta de que los Hyuga no habían dejado a Hinata completamente libre, ya que siempre habían ninjas vigilando el edificio, probablemente, aún temían que tratara de escapar.

Una semana después, de que la chica fuera internada, Naruto decidió colarse a la oficina de la Hokage, ya que ella no había querido darle la cara desde la noche del incidente.

— Su equipo de guardaespaldas apesta — dijo Naruto mientras entraba por la venta de la oficina de Tsunade.

— ¡Naruto!, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? — preguntó la Hokage claramente incómoda.

— Entré por la ventana, ya que no me permitieron hacerlo por la puerta, y estoy aquí para hablar con usted. ¿Cómo es que todos los Hyuga siguen impunes por lo que le hicieron a Hinata? No es justo.

— Naruto — empezó Tsunade con las manos entrelazadas sobre su escritorio — la ley es clara en este punto, lo que hagan los clanes dentro de su territorio es su asunto.

— Eso no puede ser posible, hirieron a una ninja de la aldea de la Hoja, debe haber algún tipo de castigo en estos casos. ¿Eso quiere decir que si la hubieran matado no habría castigo? — preguntó el muchacho sintiéndose enfermo.

— No hubiéramos podido — respondió Tsunade rápidamente, como si le doliera pronunciar cada palabra.

— ¡Eso no es posible! — gritó Naruto a todo pulmón mientras golpeaba la mesa de la Hokague — el concejo de esta aldea no dudó en exterminar a todo el Clan Uchiha, pero no castigaran los crímenes que los Hyuga cometan, es injusto.

— Naruto — empezó la mujer tratando de calmarlo — ellos no son un peligro para la aldea y…

— Pero lo serán — interrumpió el chico en un tono serio — serán un peligro para esta aldea. Si usted no toma medidas ante este tipo de crímenes, se volverán más atrevidos cada vez, hasta que llegue un punto en que no dudarán en atacarnos, porque pueden, porque son Hyuga, y ellos se creerán intocables.

Tsunade permaneció en silencio durante todo el discurso, hasta que al fin, dejó salir un suspiro y continuó:

— Creo que estas sobredimensionando el asunto— comentó casualmente.

— ¿Sobre qué? No me hable en palabras difíciles, yo acepto que no soy un genio, pero no soy ciego, y hasta un tonto como yo puede ver que darles el poder a los Hyuga para que hagan lo que quieran dentro de sus territorios es arriesgado— opinó acaloradamente el muchacho, en tanto golpeaba el escritorio con ambas manos.

— Naruto. Déjalo ya, yo soy la Hokage, no puedo pretender que las leyes no existen— dijo Tsunade en un susurro. Naruto apretó sus puños hasta que le dolieron. Quería decirle algo a esa mujer, pero decidió que no se dejaría alterar, si la líder de la aldea no quería ayudarlo, no importaba, el ya había pasado por mucho sin contar con el apoyo de la aldea. Por lo que dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a la líder, de la misma manera que ello lo hizo.

— Espera, no cometas tonterías— al escuchar estas palabras Naruto se volteó y la miró a los ojos.

— Escúcheme bien, abuela, usted se va a arrepentir de esto, si sigue dejando que los Hyuga hagan lo que quieran, habrá consecuencias. Ellos ya se creen invencibles, y estoy seguro que cuando todo esto le estalle en la cara, yo seré el que tenga que recoger su desastre— sentenció Naruto antes de darse vuelta y golpear la puerta al salir.

.

.

.

.

Después de aquella terrible reunión con la Hokague, Naruto se dirigió de nuevo al hospital, últimamente no podía salir de allí, ni quería hacerlo, solo esperaba que Hinata despertara, para hablar con ella nuevamente.

Sin embargo, el único aspecto que no le gustaba de visitar a la chica, era que siempre estaba rodeada de miembros de su familia, es más, en algunas ocasiones prefería entrar por una de las ventas, ya que estaba seguro de que había guardias Hyuga en los terrenos vecinos.

Naruto corrió a la parte de atrás del hospital y trepo por la ventana del cuarto contiguo, con mucho cuidado de no ser descubierto. Al llegar , caminó lentamente hasta la puerta que comunicaba los dos cuartos. Sin embargo, se detuvo al escuchar voces en la habitación de Hinata.

— ¿Cómo puede preguntar algo así? — preguntó la voz de Neji Hyuga al otro lado de la puerta.

-— Porque sé que tu lo hiciste, por tu culpa, mi hermana está a punto de morir, ¿acaso, no te conviene que mi hermana se quede en casa? — dijo Hanabi Hyuga en una voz casi venenosa.

— N-no sé dé que habla— murmuró Neji algo nervioso.

— Oh por favor, desde que papá insinuó su "maravillosa idea" tú has estado muy interesado en mi hermana— respondió la niña — pero… a decir verdad, a ti siempre te ha gustado ¿no es cierto?.

— Hanabi-sama — empezó Neji en un tono casi imponente — no sé de que está hablando, pero no voy a permitir que se me acuse falsamente, yo sería incapaz de dañar a Hinata sama.

— Sí claro, seguro que te creo, entonces aquella vez que casi matas a mi hermana ocurrió en un sueño— dijo Hanabi sarcásticamente.

— Hanabi sama, eso ocurrió hace mucho -— respondió en voz cada vez más baja — pero, para ella yo no significo nada, ella me perdonó, no sería justo que usted no lo hiciera.

Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras, pues estaba lejos de imaginarse que la familia de Hinata también desconfiara de Neji.

— ¿Y que hay de usted Hanabi sama? ¿Ya le informó a su papá acerca del ataque? — preguntó el muchacho perspicazmente— porque algo me dice que no está muy interesada en que se sepa la verdad acerca de lo que paso aquella noche.

— Pero, ¿Cómo te atreves? — preguntó la niña indignada— ella es mi hermana. Además, tan solo tengo trece años, no podría dirigir a la familia a hacer algo como esto. Tu tan solo estas tratando de voltear todos los hechos para hacerme parecer culpable — se defendió Hanabi, antes de dar la vuelta y salir por la puerta que conducía al pasillo, sin dignarse a escuchar una palabra más.

Neji no se quedó por mucho tiempo en la habitación de Hinata, tan solo le dedicó una rápida mirada a su prima quien dormía profundamente. Por un momento, Naruto temió que el ninja se hubiera percatado de su presencia, pero decidió ignorar este pensamiento, después de todo, él no tenía su byakugan activado. Sin embargo, tan solo pudo respirar tranquilamente en cuanto vio al Hyuga abandonar el cuarto.

Una vez se encontró solo, Naruto abrió la puerta del cuarto continuo, y se acercó lentamente a Hinata, casi como si temiera despertarla, después tomó la silla más cercana, y se sentó junto a su cama.

— Yo sé que no estás dormida — murmuró Naruto — puede que no tenga el modo sage activado, pero puedo verlo. Imagino que tu hermana y tu primo no se dieron cuenta porque se hallaban demasiado ocupados peleando. — opinó el muchacho mientras le dedicaba una suave sonrisa.

— Probablemente — respondió Hinata muy suavemente, mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¿Escuchaste la conversación, Naruto kun? — preguntó la chica al ver su expresión preocupada. A lo que el ninja respondió con un simple asentimiento.

— Y… ¿qué piensas? — preguntó Naruto quien deseaba saber cual era el plan de Hinata, si es que tenía uno.

— Yo pienso… — suspiró Hinata como si tratara de medir sus palabras — yo pienso, que no confío en ninguno de los dos— respondió la chica en tanto se encogía de hombros.

— Tienes que estar bromeando, es obvio que todo es culpa de Neji él me convenció para que le ayudara a traerte de vuelta, y mira lo que hizo, en cuanto pudo, te traicionó— opinó Naruto quien aún se sentía utilizado y ridiculizado por la familia Hyuga.

— Puede ser, pero también pudo haber ocurrido que todo esto sea obra de papá, puede que él esté detrás de este desastre, y haya usado a Hanabi como su cómplice — intervino Hinata con una inesperada franqueza.

— Yo… No sabía… ¿realmente crees que tu papá podría hacer aquello? — balbuceó Naruto confundido y horrorizado.

— Estoy completamente segura — afirmó Hinata muy seria. Naruto no contestó en seguida, pues aquella revelación se encontraba completamente en contra de todo lo que él había imaginado. En sus sueños, hacer parte de una familia significaría tener a alguien que genuinamente se interesara en tu bienestar, alguien con quien contar, y no un grupo de personas en las que desconfiarías cómo si se tratara de cualquier enemigo.

—Naruto — empezó nuevamente la chica, en tanto se reincorporaba y se sentaba en su cama, con su espalda apoyada en la cabecera — ¿la Hokage ya sabe acerca de este ataque? ¿tu le contaste tu versión de los hechos? — preguntó Hinata.

— Sí— respondió sencillamente el chico, quien no quería admitir que la líder de la aldea prácticamente se había negado a ayudarle.

— Entonces, ella se negó a intervenir— declaró Hinata sin necesidad de que el ninja le explicara la situación.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — la interrogó el muchacho.

— Ya ha pasado antes, los Hokages siempre se niegan a intervenir — afirmó Hinata.

—Debe haber algo que yo pueda hacer — dijo Naruto con mucha seguridad y firmeza en su voz.

— De eso ni hablar — lo reprendió firmemente Hinata. — tu no debes involucrarte en esto.

— Sé que aún no confías en mí pero si yo… — comenzó Naruto indignado, pero ella no lo dejó terminar.

— Naruto — lo llamó Hinata— esto no tiene que ver con lo que pasó entre los dos, este asunto es más grande que tu y yo, si las cosas salen como tu quieres, pronto te convertirás en Hokage, y tendrás que tomar la misma posición que han tomado todos los líderes de la aldea antes que tu, no puedes inmiscuirte en esto.

— ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije durante los exámenes chunnin? Yo prometí que cambiaría ese clan tuyo, de una vez por todas — afirmó Naruto emocionado en tanto se paraba de su asiento y se sentaba en la cama justo en frente de Hinata, por lo que la chica se corrió hacía atrás, alejándose disimuladamente de él.

— Teníamos trece años — dijo Hinata quien no tuvo el valor para mirar a Naruto a los ojos. — no será tan fácil — comentó la chica.

— Nada que valga la pena se consigue fácilmente — dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, y acercándose descaradamente hacia ella.

— Naruto… — suspiró Hinata algo exasperada y sin mirarlo a los ojos. — Ya habíamos hablado de esto — se quejó Hinata mientras ponía su mano en el pecho del ninja empujándolo suavemente para que se alejara de ella

— Acordamos ser amigos, solo eso — dijo la chica, quien esta vez, no huyo de su mirada. Por su parte, Naruto se mordió el labio y se apartó ligeramente de ella, pero no lo suficiente como para que Hinata pudiese pensar que se había rendido

— Pensé que una gran parte de la amistad consistía en hacer cosas por quien lo necesita — dijo Naruto en voz baja, y sin darse por vencido.

—No siempre debe ser así — afirmó la chica. Naruto se quedó mirándola profundamente, en realidad, ¿no debía ser así?, entonces, ¿por qué siempre se sentía utilizado por todos?, como si se hallara condenado a caminar en el mismo circulo una y otra vez, en el que él hacia algo por sus amigos, y luego era descartado cuando no les servía para nada.

— A las personas les gusta que tu hagas cosas por ellos, y a mi me gusta complacerlos — comentó Naruto encogiendo los hombros.

— Lo sé. Sé que eres del tipo de personas que quieren hacer a todos felices, y también creo que eso es hermoso — asintió Hinata con una leve sonrisa en sus labios — pero si quieres complacerme a mi, por favor, no te involucres en este problema. Llegará un punto, en el que tengas que tomar una posición frente al tema, y lo más conveniente sería que permanecieras departe de la Hokague.

— ¿Conveniente? — preguntó Naruto un poco aturdido por sus palabras.

— Sí, conveniente para tus propios intereses— insistió la chica.

— Supongo que es verdad… — dijo Naruto sin entender completamente a que se refería Hinata, y sobre todo, sin la intención de seguir su concejo, pues él ya había tomado la determinación de ayudarla hasta el final.

— Sakura me dijo que me darán de alta en una semana, el 27 de abril— comentó la chica casualmente.

—¿Tienes algún plan? — preguntó Naruto.

— Sí — asintió Hinata — ella me dijo que pensaban darme de alta hoy, así que le pedí que me diera algo de tiempo para prepararme. Mi familia piensa que saldré de aquí el 27. Sin embargo, yo escaparé un día antes, el 26, ellos creerán que aún me encuentro herida— murmuró la chica sin dejar de mirar a Naruto a los ojos, quien todavía se hallaba sentado en la cama, justo en frente de ella.

— Y después, ¿Qué planeas hacer? — preguntó el muchacho intrigado.

— Escapar, y no volver — respondió sencillamente Hinata, por lo que Naruto dejó salir una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¡Ha!, no creo que eso sea necesario, probablemente puedan llegar a un tipo de acuerdo — dijo Naruto, quien muy en el fondo no creía en sus palabras, pero al que la sola posibilidad de volver a ver a Hinata lo llenaba de inquietud.

— Solo necesito que hagas algo por mi — dijo Hinata de repente.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó el chico emocionado ante la posibilidad de ayudar a su amiga.

— Por favor Naruto, por favor, por lo que mas quieras, mantente alejado de esto, no intervengas — pidió la Hinata.

— Yo… — comenzó Naruto dudoso, pero, al ver la intensa mirada de Hinata, supo que debía mentir— no intervendré — concluyó el muchacho.

— Gracias— contestó Hinata con una sonrisa.

— Pero, si no te volveré a ver ¿yo también puedo pedirte un último favor? — preguntó Naruto ruborizándose levemente.

—¿Cuál? — dijo Hinata con la garganta seca. En ese momento, la chica sintió la mano de Naruto tomar la suya, y a él acercarse muy levemente, hasta que logró besar la comisura de sus labios.

Naruto no supo porque hizo aquello, pero aquel extraño gesto se sintió natural en ese momento. Él no quería imponer su presencia, ni forzarla de ninguna manera, por lo que aquel beso sería suficiente, tendría que serlo. A pesar de lo anterior, el chico odiaba esa situación, el estar tan cerca de ella y a la vez tan lejos, tener que compartir momentos que no eran fríos pero que tampoco alcanzaban a proporcionarle el sentimiento de calidez que solo le había brindado tener su cariño incondicional.

— ¿No hay nada que pueda decir para que te quedes? — preguntó Naruto.

— No, Nada — respondió la chica con voz queda.

— Entiendo — asintió Naruto sintiéndose un poco más miserable, pues sabía que lo que quiera que él hubiera sentido en aquel beso, no fue correspondido por Hinata, quien permanecía fría e impávida.

— Creo que será mejor que me vaya — comentó Naruto.

— Sí, yo también creo que sería lo mejor — respondió la chica sin siquiera dedicarle una segunda mirada.

Naruto salió de aquel cuarto con un sabor amargo en la boca, y con el peso que carga el que se pregunta que hubiera sido de su vida si hubiera actuado de una manera diferente. Inicialmente, pensó en ir a comer a Ichiraku, pero ni siquiera estaba de humor para ello, por lo que se limitó a caminar a su apartamento a esperar el nuevo día.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

el 25 de abril, Hinata Hyuga se levantó con la firme determinación de dejar el hospital. Por lo que en las horas de la tarde, cuando las visitas hubieran cesado, y se asegurara que no se encontraba nadie a la vista, ella escaparía.

Mientras alistaba su morral, todos sus recuerdos la asaltaron. Después de todo, si las cosas salían como ella las deseaba, no volvería a poner un pie en aquella aldea, la misma, que tan buenos recuerdos le había proporcionado, en la que vivían sus familiares y amigos. Después, pensó en Naruto quien saltaba de cuando en cuando a su mente, como un invitado no deseado, al que se acostumbró a ver regularmente en su cabeza. Hinata sintió una punzada de culpa al recordar el rostro sonriente del muchacho, después de todo, ella le mintió deliberadamente acerca del día de su partida, y cuando él lo descubriera, se sentiría traicionado.

Hinata tomó su mochila, la puso en su espalda, y trepó la cornisa de la ventana. La chica miró al vacío, y sintió nauseas. La verdad era que aún debía tomar algo de tiempo para recuperarse, pero no podía hacerlo, pues aquella sería su última oportunidad para ser libre, para escapar de una familia abusiva y tiránica que siempre quería algo de ella. La ninja dio el primer paso hacía adelante, y rápidamente, comenzó a cruzar los techos de Konoha uno por uno. Hasta que se fue acercando a la montaña de los Hokagues, por donde esperaba escapar al bosque.

En aquel momento, Hinata sintió un par de sombras tras ella, debía tratarse de los centinelas que el consejo de la rama principal había puesto tras ella, por lo que decidió que lo más prudente sería bajar a la ciudad y correr entre los callejones en donde de seguro perdería el rastro de sus perseguidores.

Tal y como lo planeo, Hinata descendió a la calle en donde corrió hasta que se quedó sin aliento. De repente, un fuerte dolor punzante en el costado le impidió seguir, y la chica recordó su par de costillas fracturadas y la cortada que aún necesitaba tiempo para sanar. La ninja se escondió en un callejón especialmente oscuro en donde no había más que un basurero. Al sentirla llegar, unos cuantos gatos que vivían allí, escaparon asustados. Fue entonces cuando Hinata sintió una mano sobre su boca. Por un momento la chica trato de luchar, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta a quien pertenecía.

— Tranquila, tranquila Hinata, soy sólo yo— alcanzó a decir Naruto antes de que ella dejará de luchar.

—¿Naruto?— preguntó la chica preocupada, después, su cara se llenó de

Molestia y pregunto:— ¿que se supone que estas haciendo aquí? Te dije claramente que no te involucrarás en esto.

— También me dijiste que escaparías mañana, pero al ver que no planeabas decirme la verdad, pensé que era mejor que yo tampoco lo hiciera— comento Naruto irónicamente con aquella sonrisa confiada que tanto le gustaba a Hinata.

— Es diferente — se defendió Hinata — yo estoy tratando de protegerte— dijo la chica molesta.

— Que curioso — comenzó Naruto sarcásticamente— yo estoy tratando de hacer exactamente lo mismo— comentó.

— Naruto... —exhalo, tratando de mantener la calma— no deberías estar aquí— repitió la chica.

— Ni tu, mírate, estas herida— respondió el muchacho.

— No estoy... No estoy herida— trató de discutir Hinata, pero un fuerte dolor en el costado le impidió continuar.

— Como digas — murmuro Naruto condescendientemente — eso lo discutiremos después, por ahora, tenemos que escapar.

— Voy hacia la parte de atrás de la aldea, planeo viajar desde allí hasta los bosques fuera de ella — dijo la chica indicándole a Naruto el camino que pensaba seguir. En ese momento, la ninja volvió a sentir a las mismas dos personas.

— Están muy cerca dijo Naruto, tenemos que alejarnos de aquí— le indicó el chico mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata y prácticamente la arrastraba fuera del callejón. En ese momento, la kunoichi escuchó un estallido muy cerca de ellos, se trataba de un par de papeles bomba a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban.

Hinata se alarmó, pero no solo por el estallido, sino porque estuvo más claro que el agua que aquello había sido un error por parte de los miembros de su familia que los perseguían. Aquel ataque tan solo llamaría la atención hacia los asuntos de los Hyuga, y si el resto de la aldea se daba cuenta del trato preferencial que recibían algunos miembros de los clanes, de seguro obligaría a la Hokague a actuar.

— ¡Rasengan! — gritó Naruto en tanto preparaba una gigantesca bola de chakra azul para ser lanzada.

— No Naruto, por favor, no lo hagas — dijo Hinata alarmada mientras halaba fuertemente la mano del muchacho.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

— Por favor no — repitió la chica. En ese momento, el chico entendió: ellos eran familiares de Hinata, y ella no quería que muriesen en aquel lugar. Naruto solo asintió para mostrarle que comprendía, pero en cuanto le dedicó una breve mirada, se dio cuenta de que ella sangraba.

— Hinata, tenemos que sacarte de aquí, tus heridas aún están abiertas — comentó el chico. En tanto que bruscamente la levantaba del suelo, —tengo una idea — dijo el muchacho, al tiempo que cambiaba abruptamente de dirección.

De repente, la chica comenzó a sentirse mareada y las mismas nauseas que la abordaron al salir de su habitación de hospital, la golpearon nuevamente, por lo que perdió ligeramente la percepción de la realidad por algunos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se hallaban a salvo, nadie los seguía.

— ¡Ya está! Hinata, estamos bien — dijo el chico tratando de recuperar el aliento. Hinata sintió que Naruto la dejaba en el piso, recostada contra una pared. Después, escuchó una puerta abrirse.

Naruto la tomó nuevamente en sus brazos, y entró con ella a una habitación. Hinata no pudo ver mayor cosa, tan solo sintió como él la depositaba cuidadosamente en una cama.

— ¿En donde estamos? — preguntó Hinata, mientras le costaba cada vez más trabajo respirar por el dolor.

— En mi apartamento— respondió Naruto.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Alarmada Hinata, quien no podía creer que el shinobi fuera tan irresponsable como para arriesgar su cuello y la posibilidad de ser Hokague — tengo que salir de aquí, no pueden saber que tu me estás ayudando… — dijo la chica en tanto trataba de pararse con dificultad, pero él dolor en el costado se lo impidió.

— Quédate aquí, necesitas descansar — insistió Naruto en tanto la empujaba suavemente para que volviera a la cama.

— Naruto… si crees, que… que tienes que ayudarme porque te sientes culpable por lo que pasó, ya no importa. Por favor, déjame, esto es demasiado — insistió Hinata con dificultad y mientras tomaba fuertes exhalaciones de aire, ya que el dolor le impedía hablar con rapidez.

— Voy a buscar a Sakura — anunció Naruto fingiendo que no la había escuchado, pero Hinata tomó fuertemente el cuello de su camisa obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.

— Lo digo en serio Naruto, todo está olvidado y perdonado. — dijo Hinata muy lentamente. — tengo que irme de la aldea.

— No. No lo harás de nuevo — negó Naruto.

— Naruto… — trató de continuar Hinata, pero él ya se había soltado de su agarre.

— Voy a buscar a Sakura, por favor espera aquí— le indicó Naruto en un tono tan autoritario, que él mismo se sorprendió de que su voz pudiese escucharse de aquella manera.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, sé que la mayoría nunca habrán visto este fic, eso se debe a que estaba abandonado. Sin embargo alguien me escribió la semana pasado pidiéndome que lo continuara, la verdad es que esto me alegró muchísimo, no me imagine que alguien pudiera recordar este fic, así que decidí hacerlo.<p>

Por favor tengan en cuenta que yo lo comencé hace mucho, antes de que Neji hubiera muerto, por eso es que está vivo aquí. Además, la mitad de este capitulo fue escrita hace mucho tiempo, en una PC, y ahora trabajo en una Mac, por lo que tuve algunos problemas en el formato y la autocorrección, pero aún así, espero que sea de su agrado.

En fin, Por favor no se vayan sin dejar su comentario, flamer o amenaza de muerte en el camino , adiós.


End file.
